The She-wolf reborn
by JBOVerteidiger
Summary: Robb Stark is born a girl.
1. Eddard

**Eddard**

He rode into a dead castle. The news of the war and his failure had reached Winterfell long before him. As his eyes drifted from one face to the other he saw the grief that all of them shared. Not one cheered for their Lords return. All eyes were fixed on the carriage behind him where the woman whose beauty had caused Lords to go to war was laid out for all to see. The only noise was the weeping of old Nan. Ned Stark the man who had planned to live in the shadow of his brother the man who only wanted to live his small happy life had aged. He dismounted in front of Maester Luwin and his brother's wife who had now become his.  
"Welcome back, my Lord," Maester Luwin also had aged. "Know that the entire north shares your pain. The old gods in the forest must be weeping along with all of us." "Thank you, Maester. I know how much you all loved her." Catelyn stepped forward. "And we know that none loved her more then you. But the gods have not taken all from you. They have also blessed you with a gift" She gave him a little bundle.  
Ned looked at the little face. The kid was more southern then northern you could see that immediately, but those eyes…  
"Is it a boy or …?" "A girl my love. I am sorry that I could not provide you with a suitable heir." "Nonsense. Do I have other children?" He caught Catelyn looking at the almost identical bundle that Howland Reed held. "Do I have any other children by my beloved wife?" Ned repeated. "This girl is my daughter. My beloved daughter Anna."  
He held her up high into the air. "How do you like that name, little one?"  
And on that day a little girl returned laughter to Winterfell.

Credits for the original idea goes to Lord Ultimus from


	2. Anna

**Anna**

"What have you been thinking? The danger you were in. What would we, your father and I, have done if you were to die? Do you never think of the consequences of your actions?" They had been looking for her for a while. Dirty and with torn clothes she now stood before her mother. She did not know what the big deal was. So she snuck into the forest. She had her bag of stones and knew how to throw them. No rabid dog was safe from her. And if they could keep them then they were also good enough against wolves. But apparently her mother had another opinion. Anna had thought that after the birth of a child women became weak for a while. Well Catelyn Stark seemed to be an exception. Suddenly the babe in her arms started crying. "Look, now you made me wake Arya up. I can only hope that she takes a bit more after Sansa once she grows up. Otherwise I might join the silent sisters or go mad." While she began to walk to her chambers she ordered a servant to wash Anna so she could be presentable for her fathers return. While she washed Anna the servant women went on and on about how what she had done had been very dangerous. "What did you want in the forest anyway?" she asked. "I thought I could meet my father. He is returning form the coast after all and I thought I could hide in the forest and attack his host when he returns. Aunt Lyanna did something like that to my grandfather." The servant girl looked at Anna as if she was crazy.

Once Anna was washed and dressed like a "proper lady" she finally was allowed to go down stairs again. Now the endless procedure of lining up in front of the great hall began. As if her father cared about such nonsense. He had told her himself that he always felt awkward with all the people staring at him. Anna was placed to her mother's right together with her sister Sansa and Septa Mordane. She ignored the disapproving look both of them send her way and instead focused on the gate of the great keep where now the banner men of the North started to enter and line up left and right of the path to salute their Lord. And then her father entered.

Anna never understood why people called him plain or cold. For her Ned Stark was the greatest man in the entire world. As soon as he dismounted she ran towards him to he thrown in the air like he always did when he returned. "Hey, my little rascal!" Eddard laughed. "I heard my man saved me from a horrible ambush?" "Yes father, I wanted it to be a surprise." Anna answered. "Well that would have surprised me very much, but nonetheless I have to warn you that those kinds of things are dangerous." Father's voice suddenly lost all laughter. "The forest is dangerous Anna. Please promise me you will not go there again without somebody watching over you." The stared into her eyes and Anna could only not in agreement. He closed his arms around her. "I don't know what I would do if I would lose you." He almost sobbed. "I am sorry father. I will not do it again I promise." Anna started crying. "Hey, hey don't get me all wet." Ned said wiping away her tears.

"I want to introduce you to somebody." He turned around and Anna noticed the boy who had ridden to her father's left for the first time. "This is Theon. I hope you will become friends fast. And this," he turned to the boy who had ridden to his right, "is Eddard. You should become friends with him too." "But isn't your name is Eddard?" Anna asked. "Well there is more then one of us." Eddard chuckled. "Well I don't like him. He shouldn't steal your name." Eddard looked at her for a moment in silence. Then he said: "Well his father wants you to become friends though and I like that idea a lot. So please try to make friends with him. For me?" Anna could never say no to her father. "Well maybe he is all right after all." "Great. And now," Eddard turned to the people of Winterfell, who being used to such scenes had looked on in silence. "I want to celebrate. Balon Greyjoy is defeated and once more there is peace in the realm of King Robert. Furthermore the Karstarks have decided to visit us. So lets give them a very warm welcome!"


	3. Jon

**Jon**

He fell to the ground. His sword rattled next to him. "Well, looks like bastards are not blood hungry warriors after all." Jon looked at his opponent. Theon grinned. "You know that he is two years younger then you." Jory commented. "And his stance is better then yours was at his age." "Shut up." Theon began to walk out of the training area. "Hey we are not finished here!" Jory yelled. "Before the whelp learns to hold a sword for more then ten seconds I will not fight him again. Any idea where Anna is?" And with that he was gone. Jon stood up and began to pack away his practice sword. Just then he heard somebody harrumph behind him.

"You really need to work on your grip boy. Theon may be an ass, but he does know what your flaw is. Otherwise you are doing fine. Everybody had those difficulties. Just remember what I told you. I could not beat your father until I was seventeen and you can be proud to beat that record." "Yes uncle Benjen." "Lets go eat something." Benjen lead Jon outside and towards the great hall. During the whole walk he continued to talk about how Jon could improve his grip on his sword. But Jon had other things on his mind. "Uncle Benjen, why are you still here?" he asked. Benjen was baffled for a moment. "You want me to leave you alone for a while?" "No I did not mean here, here. I meant why did you not join the watch yet? Bran is five and Rickon is two. There is no more need for you to put your responsibilities in front of your dreams. Why do you keep living for my father and not for yourself?" Benjen looked at Jon for a long time. "You are asking that question more for yourself aren't you? Well there are many answers. For one I love my brother. I want to help him. After the war he was in dire need of somebody to guide him through the day. But with the time there came something else. I started to become afraid." "Afraid of what?" "Let's take a little detour." Benjen suddenly started to step up and Jon could barely keep up with him. He was too focused on not letting Benjen outpace him, that only when he finally caught up he realized where Bejen had lead him.

They stood on the walls of Winterfell looking out over the lands around the great keep. "I was afraid of loosing this." Benjen continued. "I didn't want to miss these familiar walls. I was afraid what would happen to Ned. To you. To Anna. I just did not know weather I should do it or not. And now to your actual question: You are a bastard. Don't wince. Accept the truth. I was not I was my brotehr's legal heir. I had obligations. You do not. Many men don't realize the freedom they have. You can stay here for all your life. You can go to the wall. You can become a sell sword and have adventures in Essos. It all lays in your hand. You have to decide weather you want to stay and protect your brothers and sisters or whether you want to live for yourself." Jon looked at Benjen for a long time. Then he asked: "Was fear really the only thing that kept you here?" "No there was another thing." "What?" Benjen grinned. "I waited for a sign."

Jon thought for a long time about what Benjen had told him. Did he really have that freedom? To just go and make of his life what ever he wanted? He heard that in Essos bastards were no different from everyone else. That there were mercenary bands that consisted entirely of bastards. He liked that idea. To life free in the warmth go from place to place and never have to worry about feeling out of place or unwanted or being a danger to his beloved brothers. He wanted to talk to his friend Eddard Karstark, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead he went into the god forest to be alone for a while. As he neared the weirwood tree he heard some voices whisper. It sounded like Anna and Theon. He shook his head. Anna had sworn that he crush on Theon was long gone and that he really looked down on him these days. In the past they had often flirted with each other, but for the past month Anna had started to give Theon the cold shoulder. But in secret she apparently still met with him. Not that he could care.

Just as he was about to turn and leave them alone he heard Anna shriek. He turned and hasted towards the voices. He heard Theon curse at Anna and call her a lying bitch and that he would show her what a true iron born was. Jon ran faster and drew his practice sword. Then he saw the two. Theon lay on top of trying to open her dress while she clawed and bit at him with all her might. Theon turned his head to see who had interrupted him, but to late. Jon used his sword like a bat and knocked Theon out cold. Anna looked up at Jon. "Gods thank you Jon. Thank you. I was praying and then he was suddenly here and I old him its over and … what happened to you?" Even thou she was still in shock she saw the difference in Jon's posture. Jon help her up. "The gods just send me a sign."


	4. Bran

**Bran**

It was not the first time Bran witnessed an execution. The first time he had seen his father do the king's justice lay so far back that he could not remember the occasion. Anna said that the man was a wildling sworn to the King-Beyond-the-wall. The thought made Bran think of old Nan's stories. Once they reached the execution ground they were surprised to find that the man was in fact not a wildling at all. Bran immediately recognized the black of the Night's watch. While his father questioned the man Bran thought of Theon. Almost a year had passed since uncle Benjen and Theon left for Castle black never to return. Bran had seen his father sit in the gods wood that day polishing Ice as if he had just killed a criminal with it.

He was awakened from his thought by the sound of Ice slashing through the neck of the deserter. Bran remembered the lesson his father had thought him about this: That the man who made the verdict also should kill the man himself lest he becomes too comfortable with ordering deaths. Jon took the time to go to the head of the dead man and look at his face for a few moments. "Every time father beheads a deserter I hope it is him." He said on the ride back, more to himself then to anyone else. "But apparently if you are steward to the Lord Commander life up there is actually comfortable."

Bran wanted to respond something when they heard Anna call them from up ahead. She knelled beside the body of a gigantic wolf. "A dire wolf" Jon said in awe.  
"Step aside, Anna!" Eddard called with alarm in his voice.  
"No for concern father, she is dead. A stag killed her. But look." Besides the body lay five pups. "Lets better do this quick." Ned said while pulling out his knife.  
"Hold on father." Anna said. "Take a good look. Five pups. Five _direwolf_ pups. Three female and two males. You are Lord of Winterfell and have three daughters and two sons. Clearly the old gods have send us a sign."  
"You can argue as much as you want Anna, but you forget that the old gods know that I always had six children."  
"So in order to convince you to let these pups live there would need to be six?" Anna asked.  
"Yes, if you want me to let them life because it is supposed to be a sign from the gods, then please point me at Jon's pup."  
"Well it is right here." Anna said with a grin. Right behind her in the snow hidden from everybody's view was a small white pup with red eyes. She picked it up and showed it to her brothers. Bran took him in his arms.  
"My hopes that you will ever grow up are it seems for none." Eddard sighed. "Well take them in the name of all gods. But know this: You will feed them yourselves. You will train them yourselves. And once they die you will bury them yourselves. With your short attention span I give yours one week."  
"Oh you will be surprised how much attention I can pay if I want to." Anna replied.  
She went up to Bran with a little grey pup with yellow eyes.  
"Can't I keep this one instead?" Bran asked while he ran his hand through the fur of the pup in his arms.  
"Why would you want him?" Anna asked slightly irritated.  
"I already have a name for him. He is called winter."


	5. Edd

**Edd**

Edd was crossing swords with Jon when Jory came to get him. "Lord Stark wants to speak with you." Was the only answer he got. When he entered his liege's rooms his name sake was busy going over a list with Maester Luwin.  
"Are you sure we need 3 boars for the king alone? I remember Robert's appetite but even he had his limits. Well yes, nine years have passed, but how much can a man change in nine years?" Eddard looked up. "Edd. It is good to see you. How is your sword practice coming along?"  
"Jory says my legs are to slow. Where I to face the kingslayer he would kill me in a heartbeat." "Well you can test Jorys theory in a short while." Eddard held up a piece of paper. "My old friend the king decided to give me a headache, by coming to visit with three hundred of his men."  
"If I can be of any service please say what I can do my Lord."  
Eddard looked him in the eyes for a while. "I have not seen the king in almost nine years. It is good that he comes to visit me. Good friends should not be separated for too long. Winter is coming. Before it comes we must stick together and mend all differences that we have ain't I right." Edd now knew why Lord Stark had called him.  
"My father. You want me to talk to my father."  
"No, I want you to invite your father to this feast. You are now one of my bannermen. You will lead a small party to Karhold and present the best greetings to Lord Karstark and invite him to attend the feast of the king. You will then accompany him back here. It is about time we get this nonsense out of this world." There was a long silence.  
"My lord, if I may… **I** don't resent you. I, I love Anna. But as a sister. Had you acted against Anna's whishes and fullfilled the ones of my father.. I think I would not have been able to do it."  
He turned and left his Lord in his chamber, so he could not see the tears in Edd's eyes.

Aaaaaaaaaand here is the update. Next one will probably be Ned or Arya. EDIT: Sorry I meant Ned or Bran.


	6. Anna II

**Anna**

She felt uncomfortable. Mother had pressed her into one of her southern dresses that made it impossible to move freely. She also had to make small steps so she didn't step on the princess's feet. And then there was that annoying little brat on her arm. Her father told her that King Robert was a noble warrior in his youth. If that was true then he most certainly did not pass that on to his son. Joffrey Baratheon walked into the halls of Winterfell as if they belonged to him. When it was decided that Bran would enter the hall before him he was visibly upset and he still gave Anna's sister dirty looks when ever he thought himself unwatched. He was also visibly upset that Anna was not hanging on his every word. He probably had been spoiled by his parents so much that he expected everything to revolve around him. Well, his time here in the north would soon teach him otherwise Anna thought.

She looked behind her. Joffrey scoffed at the break of protocol, but Anna didn't care. He was the guest here and so he had to learn quickly who made the rules around here. Behind her Prince Tommen escorted a visibly upset Sansa into the hall. Well it was probably more appropriate to say that it was the other way around. Behind them came Arya and Edd. Anna flashed her sister a smile and got a wink in response. Arya pointed at Joffrey's back and rolled her eyes. Anna could just shrug in response. The next pair was the Lannister brothers. Anna looked them over. She had only caught a glimpse of both of them outside, but now seeing them side by side you could see that they truly were brothers. If you ignored Tyrion's disfigurement you could see that their posture, their mannerisms and their arrogant smiles were exactly the same. Last to enter were Rickard Lord of Karhold and Anna's shadow. Jon really had changed over the past year. He was less nervous, more at ease. The girls started to giggle when ever he passed. Mother had also started to accept him more.  
Anna nearly ran into the long table of the hall. She caught her mothers frown and quickly went to her seat to her prince Joffrey's right. Jon sat down next to her. She heard Joffrey scoff and mumble something about an insult to his father. Anna sighed and decided to ignore him for the rest of the banquet. Instead she turned to Jon and asked why he didn't escort Alys karstark into the hall.  
"Her father thought that it might send the wrong signal." He simply replied. Joffrey barked a laugh, but immediately cried out in pain. He looked under the table and kicked at something. "Why do you let bloody dogs into your hall?"  
"Because they are not dogs, they are Direwolves." Anna simply replied. She looked under the table. "Come here Grey Wind. Yes there is a good boy."  
"Good boy? He bit me in the food!" Joffrey protested.  
"After you insulted my brother. I try to make him a guard dog so Jon can be more at ease."  
She began to scratch Grey Wind's ears.  
"Anna! I told you to leave him outside." A voice called from the center of the table.  
"Yes mother." She stood up with Grey Wind in her arms and turned to Jon. "You wanna come?" He nodded and stood up.  
"That won't be necessary," Joffrey said. "I will be happy to escort the lady outside."  
"But unfortunately the Lady needs the protection of a man and not a boy." Anna retorted.  
Joffrey eyes almost popped out of his head. Anna just left him and went outside with Jon in tow.  
"Did you see that?" she asked. Jon just nodded. "I mean can somebody act more impolite? Gods I am really glad that they will only stay for a short while."  
"I am actually surprised that he was so rude. He looks to much like a girl to be rude." Jon answered. They shared a laugh and continued on towards the stables were the wolf pups had been put into a kennel. Just as she was about to let Grey Wind down she heard a voice call out.  
"May I take a look?" She turned to see Tyrion Lannister. Grey wind looked suspiciously at the imp, but Anna wasn't worried.  
"Sure," she said as she handed Grey Wind over. As Tyrion began to examine the wolf he continued talking.  
"So you are Lord Starks daughter and bastard." He looked up. "Am I right?"  
Jon and Anna nodded.  
"It is good that you did not protest Snow. Never forget that you are a bastard otherwise people will use it against you."  
"I won't forget it."  
"Good." He turned to Anna "And you. The She-wolf of Winterfell. That is quite a scene you provoked in there."  
"I don't care. Your nephew hasn't deserved better treatment."  
"My, my, such harsh words. But please remember this: Men do not take kindly to being embarrassed by their future wives."  
Anna blinked. "What?"  
"Oh, I am sorry didn't you know already? I am of course only speculating, but with the king and your father being such close friends it is only natural that they will try to unite their houses through marriage."  
Anna yanked Grey wind out of Tyrion's arms. "You are lying."  
"I wish I were, believe me. It is either you and him or your brother and Myrcella. Go ask your father. What do you think took them so long in the crypts.?"  
And with that he walked back inside leaving the two siblings alone.


	7. Eddard II

**Eddard**

Eddard Stark was irritated "You said no to Domeric Bolton, you said no to Edd Karstark, you said no to Ben Tallhart and to every other boy from the north. Do you want me to marry you to the Smalljon? Or to Jory? What is it with you?"  
"I don't want you to marry me at all!" His daughter screamed. They looked at each other in anger. Anna had stormed into his fathers chamber without knocking and had told him that she never ever would marry Robert's son.  
"As I have told you many times before: That is not an option. You are a Stark of Winterfell you have an obligation towards the people of the north. We have to build alliances against all that would endanger the kingdom" Even if that means an alliance with the ones who probably are endangering the kingdom he thought. He looked to the fireplace where Cat had burned her sister's letter.  
"Fine you will not be married to Joffrey. For now. But you will accompany him south anyways."  
Anna opened her mouth to object, but Eddard held up his hand.  
"I will come too. So will Arya and Rickon. It is about time that you learn the ways of the south. Robert has named me his hand, so I took the opportunity to give Bran some ruling experience." I wish I could have spared him my burden. If only Anna had been born a boy. He slapped himself mentally for that thought.  
"But what about the marriage alliance?" Anna asked.  
"Oh, there will be one. Bran is going to be betrothed to Myrcella. She is staying here to get to know him better. So is the imp. He wants get to know the north and especially the wall. He said he will follow us to King's Landing to sort out some things and then return here to help Myrcella get accustomed."  
Anna couldn't help but notice that her father had talked about all his children except two: "What about Sansa and Jon?"  
"Why do you think I invited the Karstarks?"  
"Rickard will not give Alys to Jon."  
"No, I was a fool think otherwise." Eddard sighed. "Sansa will marry Edd. Rickard wanted Thorrhen, but I hinted that you may still be an option so he settled for Edd." He looked at Anna's shocked expression. "It seems I have been lying. Well there you have it."  
"Jon?" she asked again.  
Eddard griped his head: "He will have to stay. I am sorry. With Edd going to Karhold and me taking most of my men to the south Bran needs a protector."  
"You don't have to apologize to me father. She said."  
The look he gave her when looked up startled Anna.  
"But I promised…" he said faintly. He harrumphed.  
"Anyways. Your marriage is not of the table yet. We have gone through all noble houses of the north. You have flowered already and will be a woman in two years. I will give you those two years. I you have not found a suitable husband by then you will marry the prince. Havfe I made myself clear?"  
She swallowed. The idea of marriage had always bothered her. But it should not be hard to find a man who pleased her more then Joffrey so he did not worry."Yes father." She said.

Nothing important happening in this update. Carry on people nothign to see here.


	8. Bran II

**Bran**

He gripped his practice swords with his hand. His opponent tried to strike him from the left, but it had been made obvious by his stance, so Bran was more then prepared. Faking a retreat he lured his opponent closer, only to strike at his head. The boy tumbled, tried to regain his balance and was caught of guard by Bran kicking his breast plate, causing him to fall and because of his pollsters, roll all over the floor. Laughter filled the yard and even Jory clapped.

He felt somebody slap his back and found Jon grinning down to him. "You should help him back up. That shows that it was not meant seriously." His brother told him. Bran went over to the prince who by now was full of mud. He reached out with his hand and caught one of the flailing hands. He pulled and Tommen stood again.  
The small boy opened his ventail and grinned at him while extending his hand. "I bet you that next time I'll beat you!"  
Bran accepted by shaking the extended hand. "You already lost three previous bets. Are you sure you can actually pay up?"  
"I'll just have to try harder!" Tommen laughed.  
"No you have to stop embarrassing yourself!" All the smiles died. Joffrey, who had stood at the side with his bodyguard Sandor Clegane, walked over. "Tommen, why do you keep embarrassing our house like that? Loosing to someone who did not have the best teachers in all seven kingdoms and still laugh about it? I really hope father doesn't hear about this." Tommen looked as if he was about to cry. "And now you are going to cry. I think I won't even bother father about this. He only wants to hear about his sons. Since you clearly are one of his daughters I better talk to mother about this."  
"Now, now my Lord that is quite harsh of you to say." Jory tried mediate.  
"Have I asked for your opinion? You are not even a knight so how dare you address me?" Joffrey said with annoyance in his voice.  
Bran started to get angry. "Stop talking to Tommen like that. He fought very well and I only beat him, because I am older."  
Joffrey looked down at him. "And who asked you for your opinion? You are just like my brother here: Nothing more then a little boy, who doesn't realize that he is not a man."  
Jon put himself in front of Bran. "And you think you are? You look down on Jory for not being a knight and yet you ignore the virtues of chivalry. Being a knight means being gentle to children and protecting the weak. It seems in the south these customs are not taught to the children." "You are not allowed to speak to me either, bastard. I was talking to the heir of Winterfell." He tried to push Jon aside, but Jon didn't move an inch.  
"You were talking to and threatening my brother. I am tasked with protecting him. Might I ask your dog how he would react were I to talk to you like that?" Jon looked at the giant man that loomed behind Joffrey desperate to not let the situation get out of hand.  
Sandor put his hand on Joffrey's shoulder. "Leave these whelps be. They are not worth your time."  
Joffrey looked up to his protector and nodded. "Yes you are right. I may as well fight a girl." "Then why don't you do it?" A voice called from the entrance. Bran started to sweat. He had never seen Anna this angry. She was dressed in one of her more simple dresses and held a practice sword in her hand. Jon started to look from Anna to Bran apparently trying to decide who he should protect, while Joffrey started to laugh.  
"I am sorry. But as your bastard brother here as pointed out I am tasked with protecting the weak, not fighting them. So please stop this silliness."  
Bran had thought that Anna's head could not get any redder, but apparently he was mistaken. He voice was nothing more then a whisper. "If you call him a bastard one more time you will regret it."  
"Alright that is enough. Anna, drop the sword before you hurt someone!" Jory tried to sound calm, but the fear in his voice was clear to all.  
"The only one she could hurt is herself." Joffrey laughed. "She is probably no better then this bast-" Suddenly Anna sprinted towards him. Joffrey cried out in fear and raised his practice sword. He blocked two of Anna's blows, but the third hit his kneecap and he fell to the ground.  
"In the north we do not insult the family of our host. You have a lot to learn if you really desire to be king one day." She let her sword fall to the ground and turned to go.  
"You think I am letting you get away with this, you bitch?" Joffrey face was distorted by anger. His perfect face looked like he was possessed by a demon. He stood up and put his hand to the hilt of his real sword and froze. Jon stood before him, sword drawn. Bran didn't know how he had moved so quickly, but there he stood: The bastard of Winterfell threatening the prince of Westeros.  
Again Sandor put his hand on Joffrey's shoulder. "I told you that we should just go. Now go!"  
Defeated Joffrey lowered his hand and walked outside. Inside there remained only silence. For the rest of the day nobody wanted to practice anymore.


	9. Tyrion

**Tyrion**

There it stood. After thousands of years it still stood. The wall. And on it the protectors of the realm. The noble night's watch. The terror that protects from the night.  
Or so the bard's made it out to be. Tyrion always knew that it was nonsense. The others, if they ever had existed, were long gone. And with them the nobility left the night's watch. Only some northern lords still went to the wall voluntarily. All other inhabitants of Castle Black were cutthroats and lowlifes and worse. But at least it was better then the king's road. For almost a week Tyrion and his two retainers had ridden through nothing but snow.  
He really wished that he had gone with the king's party. His brother even asked him why he wanted to see the wall. "To piss over the edge of the world" had been his answer. Well the joke was on him. Up here his piss would probably freeze before it hit the ground. Seeing the Starks say goodbye to one another had been a sight to behold though. Seeing those six kids with their wolves on their sides, Tyrion almost had felt like he was part of some epic song. Jon Snow had presented two of his sisters with swords as presents, to remind them that they "always had a protector". Judging from the stories Joffrey told they probably knew how to protect themselves with those swords too. Most touching had been the farewell of Lord Stark from his heir. Tyrion felt sorry for the lad. Being put in a place of such responsibility at such a young age took away all of the child's freedom. "The child could be crippled and he would still play more then he will now", Tyrion muttered under his breath.  
"What was that my lord?" he looked up. Before him stood one of the most ugly people he had seen in his life. Pink skin, meaty worm like lips and small ale eyes framed by long black hair that seamlessly blend into the black clothes of the night's watch. A pig with crow's feathers, was Tyrion's first thought.  
"Nothing of your concern", he answered the man's question. "Please ride along and tell the Lord Commander of our arrival."  
"That won't be necessary he already knows that you are coming" answered another rider who had appeared from behind the nearest hill. He looked like an older version of Jon Snow. He turned to his sworn brother. "Ride ahead with his servants Ramsay. I want to talk with Lord Lannister in private." The young crow shrugged and galloped back towards the castle.  
"What do you want Ser Benjen?" Tyrion asked once they were alone.  
"The walls of every castle have ears. Even the ones in Castle Black. I just wanted to ask about my family without _him_ finding out."  
"Who? Lord Mormont? Theon Greyjoy? That Ramsay boy?"  
"You don't know who he is do you?" Benjen asked.  
"Some rapist farmer boy?" Tyrion started to get annoyed.  
"No, well yes and no. He is Roose Bolton's bastard. Roose still has some hopes that Anna will come around to marrying Domeric. He was afraid that Ramsay might feel jealous of his half-brothers status as heir so he had him quietly send up here for one of his many crimes. Can't say that I judge him for it. The boy is a complete lunatic. But no, the one I don't want to find out is indeed Theon. He isn't much better these days. Oh he works hard as Stewart to get Mormont's favor, but every time he has to work for Maester Aemon he is suspiciously absent. He also started calling his favorite whore in Mole's Town Anna. I want to keep that monster away from my family and any glimpse of their life." The wind howled around them as they continued to make their way through the snow.  
"There is much I have to tell you then." Tyrion began. "Your brother was named hand of the king. Bran is betrothed to the king's daughter. Sansa is to marry Edd Karstark. Arya, Rickon and Anna have accompanied your brother to the south, while Bran will stay in Winterfell with only Jon and Catelyn to guide him. With you here and Sansa on her way to Karhold I have to say that your family seems rather scattered."  
Benjen thought for a while. "It is good that he went south. Anna will be out of his reach for ever that way. She will find some southern Lord and leave the north forever."  
"You sound so sad when you talk about your niece's safety." Tyrion remarked.  
"She will be safe", Benjen said, as the gates of Castle Black opened. "What I wonder is this: Will she be happy?"


	10. Arya

**Arya**

"Why do you insist on refusing this generous offer? Surely you and him just started off wrong and this can all be worked out." Anna just grumbled in response. The entire time they had spent on the king's road Septa Mordane had tried to make Anna reconsider her decision to not marry Prince Joffrey.  
Arya just stared with an open mouth at the Septa. "Arya please close your mouth it is still filled with food." Even at times like these she never forgot the chide Arya.  
"Dear Septa, my refusal of the queen's offer to ride together with her in her wheelhouse has got nothing to do with my dislike for her son" Liar, Arya thought. "It has more to do with the fact that we are currently passing the part of the Trident where King Robert defeated Rhaegar. I wanted to look go for some rubies together with Arya. Isn't that right?"  
Anna turned to Arya with pleading eyes. "Ugh, yes, yes I mean she can go ride that stupid wheelhouse any day, but we are only near the battlefield for the next few days."  
Anna mouthed a thank you, while Mordane just scoffed. "Well it would be hopeless in any case, since you both insist on taking you wolves anywhere you go." This only provoked laughs from the two sisters. Once Anna's laugh died she apologized to the septa.  
"You really are stuck with us two hopeless cases, while Sansa is gone, so I promise I will try to behave a little. Arya will also try won't you?"  
Arya looked up at her sister with her 'do I have to?' look. After Anna gave her a stern look she said: "Well I'll try, but that does no means that I will succeed."  
Now it was Mordane's turn to laugh. "For all your declarations of how much you hate all womanly things you really are a mother in the making my dear Anna. But now go I think I need a little rest from you rascals."  
Arya was not one to waste an opportunity and raced away towards the back of the long column to search her friend Mycah. Anna had started to tease her about him as soon as she found out that Arya had made friends with a boy, but Arya didn't care. She liked Mycah and more importantly he was the only one besides Anna, who was willing to practice sword fighting with her.  
It did not take her long to find him and together they went off towards the old battle field near the river. Mycah wasn't really good, but what he lacked in skill he more then made up with strength. Arya really began to sweat more and more as she blocked his attacks. Suddenly she heard somebody come through the bushes. She turned around only to see Anna sneak towards her.  
"What are you doing?" Arya asked.  
"Getting away from Prince Jerkfrey he tried to impress me with his stupid sword and started to get pushy. I told him I had to go to pee and then just ran away. They shared a laugh.  
"And this is your beloved future husband." Anna said as she eyed up Mycah.  
"I told you to stop calling him that. He is just my friend." Anna grinned.  
"Well, all right. What is your name friend?" She said as she went on eye height with him.  
"Mycah." He barely managed to get passed his lips he looked really frightened.  
"Oh are you afraid of me?" Anna asked, "Why because I have an actual sword?" She drew Jon's gift to her. "I called it wolf fang. Not very original, but better then needle."  
"Hey"  
"Just kidding sis. You should get back to the main camp soon though. The Lord Commander of the kingsguard arrived together with the Master of Laws and the royal executioner. We are expected to greet them formally. I'll be off to the river side. You can keep playing until I get back."  
As Anna started to walk away Arya caught Mycah unawares and struck him down. "Hey, that wasn't fair." Mycah protested.  
"You are stronger then me, I have to use every opportunity I get." "Well then you better be ready to live with the consequences."  
Mycah said as he began to attack even more fiercely then before. He eventually caught the wrist of her hand and smacked the stick from her hand. They were interrupted by a loud laugh.  
They turned to see Prince Joffrey walking towards them. Arya heard Mycah's stick hit the ground. "Oh come on butcher boy. You can fight a little girl, but once a man shows up you are to much of a coward to defend yourself?" He drew his sword. "Come one let us fight on equal terms here. Man against man."  
"She asked me to fight her your grace." Mycah whispered. Arya could see fear in his eyes again.  
"And why would she do that? She is a girl. Girl's don't fight." Joffrey laughed.  
Arya picked up her stick just in case Joffrey had no qualms about attacking her before retorting: "Is that why you got beat up by my sister?"  
Joffrey turned towards her. All joy had left his face. "I only allowed your sister to strike me down to prevent her from hurting herself or others. It would have been wrong to strike a foolish girl like her." "That is not what everyone else says."  
"Who cares what they say they are just peasants. I am the prince. What ever I say is the truth becomes the truth. If I say you and your friend here attacked me with clubs and that in my defense I was forced to hurt your little friend…" He turned again towards Mycah and cut his cheek just below his eye. "Then everyone would believe me." He cut as slowly as possibly, drawing out the moment apparently enjoying the fact that Mycah was completely paralyzed by fear.  
Arya smacked her stick across his head. She didn't know why she did it. It was just the first reflex she got. Mycah turned and ran while she raised her stick to strike that little prick again. He caught her stick with his sword, breaking it in the process. She turned and ran hearing him scream behind her.  
He caught up with her quickly and backed her up against a tree. "What is wrong with you northern girls? Why can't you sit and listen when I tell you to sit and listen? Why do you need to act up and act like you have got anything to tell me?" Arya could not answer. Those eyes were just to frightening. Once, when she was four a wild dog somehow entered Winterfell and almost bit her. It had come so close that she had felt it's breath on her face. The look on Joffrey's face was the same one the dog had had. Just in that moment Nymeria bit the prince's arm. He cried out in fear and dropped his sword. Arya quickly picked it up and held it with both hands."Please don't hurt me." All the arrogance and anger had faded from Joffrey's face. He looked now just like a poor little boy.  
"Oh, I very much doubt she will do that", called a voice. Arya turned and saw Anna come from the river Mycah at her side. "Now how we all just come down and go together to our parents so we can have a nice talk and sort all of this out?"


	11. Eddard III

**Eddard**

Sometimes Eddard regretted that he had taught his daughter how to defend herself. This was one of those times. He had managed to keep the entire affair secret until the traveling party reached castle Darry to rest for the day. He then sent Jory to Robert and asked for a private audience. The moment he entered the room it was obvious that it would be no simple task to convince Robert to just let it slip by. The only persons in the room were Robert, Cersei, Joffrey, Anna and Arya. Well it seemed that he would need to fight an uphill battle. Not that it was the first time.  
Robert shifted a little on his seat and then began to speak. "It seems that your decision to call of the wedding was one of your better advices since you became my hand."  
Cersei shot him an angry look. "Is this really the time to make jokes? Your son was attacked by these two girl with their wolves plus some giant butcher they hired to cut him up afterwards. Do you really going to start making jokes about that?"  
Anna laughed. Cersei turned to her: "You dare laugh after what you have just heard? After you almost killed my son? How dare you?"  
Anna regain control of herself. "Well, for one the 'giant butcher' is a boy who is even smaller then me. Grey wind has been with Jory since yesterday so it is impossible that he was part of the 'attack' on your son. The only injury your son suffered was from a bite Nymeria gave him after he threatened my sister with his sword. IF we really had attacked him with say the swords we both posses I think he might have more grave injuries."  
All though Anna's speech Cersei tried to interrupt her repeatedly, but Anna just went on ignoring her protests. "Are you calling my son a liar? Well it seems I know what your punishment should be. I demand that her tongue will be ripped out. Ser Ilyn needs a friend anyway."  
Eddard wince. "I think that may be very hard punishment for what according to the story my daughters told me was simply children fighting among themselves."  
"One of these children was the prince! Does that not change the situation a bit?" Cersei protested.  
"No it does not" Robert interrupted. "I find the story that that nice fellow Jory told me a lot more convincing then Joff's my dear lady wife. It also happens that I sent Renly to fetch the butcher's boy in question and questioned him in private before this meeting. He was very eager to confirm the girl's story."  
"You value the word of a butcher's boy higher then the word of your own son?" Cersei was appaled.  
"I value the word of an honest boy higher then the word of a boy who changes his story three times during one hour." Robert replied.  
"So you are going to let them go unpunished?" Cersei answered.  
"No, I will punish Joffrey for his behavior. Joffrey give me your sword." Joffrey stared at his father. "I said give me the damn sword!" he barked. Reluctantly Joffrey drew his sword. "Thank you boy." He stood up and turned to the door. "Sent him in!" The door opened and Jory entered followed by Lord Renly. Robert turned to Jory. "I heard you served my friend Eddard for many years without ever wanting a reward in exchange. I present you with this sword as a sign of my thanks that you watch over my friend and his family." Cersei and Eddard could just stare in disbelief, while Jory protested. "Your grace I am not fit to own such a sword. I not even a knight."  
"Oh is that so?" Robert smiled. "Well then I will ask you to kneel." Jory completely flabbergasted kneeled. Robert held Lion's tooth in front of his face while he said: "You are a great man and warrior Jory Cassel." He touched Jory's right and left shoulder with the tip of his sword. "May these two strikes be the last ones you have to take without defending yourself. And now rise as SER Jory Cassel." Jory stood up, only to reach down to grip Robert's hand and kiss it. Eddard heard an unarticulated scream and saw Cersei storm out of the room followed by Joffrey. "Now, now stop that" Robert said to Joryas he slapped his back. "I wanna see you use this sword in the next tourney though." Jory and Eddard fell over each other saying their thanks, but Robert wanted nothing of that.  
Eddard took his children back to their quarters happy that he was able resolve the entire affair without somebody getting hurt.  
In the night he was awakened by Arya shaking him. He looked up to see tears in her eyes.  
"What is it my dear?" he asked.  
"Mycah…he was walking next to his father's cart, when some Lannister riders speeded past." She sobbed. "One horse pushed him to the side and he landed under the wheels. His legs are completely crushed. His father said he won't walk again."  
Eddard could just stare at her. He took her in his arms as if to protect her. From what or whom he had no idea.


	12. Edd II

STOP! Update time.

**Edd**

He had forgotten how cold the Karhold could be. The wind howled around him entering his clothes through every gap in his coat. It was the cold wind of the east coming down from the Grey Cliffs, not the warm south wind coming from the sea. He wrapped his coat even closer around his shoulders, while scanning the tree line. A wolf hunt. His great uncle Arnolf had never been subtle. He had despised Lady since he first set eyes upon her and never missed an opportunity to talk about dark omens when Sansa was close. And of course Edd would be the one to deliver the killing blow. He harked. The barking of the wolfhounds came closer. He drew his bow. Of course it would not be enough to kill a the wolf, but it would probably make him easy prey for the hounds. Left of Edd sat his brother Torrhen atop his stallion ready to charge with his spear.  
"He really should just accept it." Torr said.  
"What? Who?" Edd asked.  
"Uncle Arnolf. He should just accept that your children will not be Lords of Winterfell. This whole thing is disgrace full. And it creates bad blood. Father at least only blames Lord Stark and his daughter Anna. For Arnolf every Stark in the world his responsible for the 'shame'" He grimaced as a snow flake landed on his nose.  
"Funny. I thought he blamed me." Edd's breath started to freeze in what little beard he had.  
"You are a Stark for him. You were gone for to long. Things have changed. Arnolf always thought that father is too soft. And the whole Stark affair only convinced him even more of that." Torr's beard was by now as white as his father's. He shivered a little. "How he treats Sansa is just his way of getting back at the Starks and father. It really is disgraceful. Poor girl's whole family friends are gone and only Alys is here to keep her company. You should do something about that."

Edd raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Like what? She never really liked me. I once tried to kiss her when I was thirteen and she laughed at me. Anna, Jon, Arya, Bran. Those were my new siblings. Sansa was the spoiled little girl I had a crush on. And now she spends all her time being miserable." He looked at his brother. "Why are we talking about this again?"

Torr grinned. "Harry and I thought that you needed to be reminded that you still have brothers over here. We might not be pretty southerners like the Starks, but you can count on us."

Edd boxed Torr's shoulder. "As if frog eater and pie hole could protect me from Arnolf."  
Torr laughed at the old nicknames. "It seems you did not forget everything." They shared a laugh. "And it seems the wolves were a bit to fast for the old men."  
Edd looked up and saw the hunting party come out of the woods. Judging from Cregan's face Torr was right. "Let's ride back and wait for them at home. I don't want Cregan to spoil our good mood during the ride." They pulled their horses around and began to trot towards the castle.

During the ride Eddard took in the majesty of the pine forest around them. Eddard had missed these woods. Sure the forest of Winterfell was old, but it had been tamed long ago by the Lords. These woods were still being haunted by the legends of old. These were the woods were Roose Karstark slew the King Beyond the wall Orenmund. These were the woods were the others had first struck during the age of heroes. In these woods Jon Karstark ended a Bolton rebellion before it even started. These had been the heroes of Edd's childhood the loyal men of the Hold always with one eye on Winterfell to defend the Lord and with one eye on the Wall to defend the realm.  
For that very purpose Karlon had chosen this place for his hold. It sat a top a mountain not unlike the Grey cliffs in the east. The only difference was that its tip had broken off and the remaining stub had been smoothened by the wind until it had become a plateau. The only way to reach the top was a small paths winding around the rock. Any attacker had to endure a rain of arrows if when approaching the hold. And once he reached the gates there was a gorge before his feet stretching all the way down. The only way across it was a draw bridge that was always pulled up in war times.  
Legend had it that it was created when a lightning had struck the castle the night a daughter of Brynden Karstark was born. Since then the Karhold had never been conquered and Rickard Karstark used to say that only the Others' return would see the Karhold fall. When Edd had been small he had only laughed at that. But after all these years in Winterfell he had heard old nan's tales more then once. He knew that the Others were gone forever. But each time his father said his catch phrase now he only smiled for the others. On the inside he shuddered as if he was anticipating something.


	13. Bran III

**Bran**

He was riding. He didn't know where to but he was riding. He looked around. Around him were giant pine trees. He wondered how his horse could run so fast among all these trees and looked down. He was actually riding atop of Winter, his direwolf. He smiled. He knew it was a dream. He always had dreams like these. He griped Winter's fur so he wouldn't fall of his back.  
"If I fall on the ground, I will probably wake up." Bran thought.  
"And what if you don't?" Called a voice.  
Bran looked up. Above him flew a black crow. It looked like any other crow. The only difference was that instead of two eyes it had three. The third eye was imbedded in its forehead staring at Bran even more intensely then the other two.  
"Why wouldn't I wake up? That is how it is in dreams: If you fall down you wake up."  
He thought he heard the crow laugh. "What if I told you that you could fly?"  
"But I don't know how to fly." Bran replied. "I also have Winter to ride. Look he is almost fastr then you." He said as he made Winter run even faster.  
The crow did not give up. "But you are not really riding him. This is only a dream. I can show you how to ride him. I can show you how to fly."  
Bran laughed. "I would need wings to fly." He sank more and more into Winters white fur.  
"There is more then one kind of wings."  
He reached something. It was a wall of ice and stone, a gigantic curtain that went from one horizon to the other. Winter began to climb it. He just ran up the white wall, his paws flying over the slick surface without slipping.  
Bran laughed again. "See? The only wing I need is Winter."  
"I will make you fly boy whether you like it or not." The crow pecked Bran between the eyes.  
Bran in turn snarled up at him and jumped up to eat the annoying bird. He had become one with Winter. A wolfs never tolerate a pesky bird. In his jump he realized that he was still climbing the wall. Suddenly he fell, fell ever quicker. "Now! Fly! Spread your wings and fly!" The bird called above him. But Bran didn't care. He wanted to wake up from this dream. And hitting the ground was the quickest way to do that.  
He tumbled out of bed and felt the stones of the ground beneath him. He looked out of the window. It was still night. He thought about going back to bed, but dismissed the idea. He did not want to repeat that particular dream. He washed himself and put on his clothes. Winter, who slept outside his room, followed him as he went into the yard. It was cold and Bran began to walk around the keep to warm his body.  
All of this was now his. He still could not believe it. At first he had tried to make Jon o all the ruling for him, but he, Maester Luwin and mother insisted that he would have to learn it. He still did not understand why Jon or Anna could not be his father's heir. Endless times Anna and Jon had tried to explain it to him and every time he just thought that those rules were stupid. Once he had declared that once he was Lord of Winterfell he would change the laws, but that only caused laughter among his older siblings. He went to Maester Luwin afterwards and asked him why he could not change the laws. Luwin replied that only a king could pass laws of that magnitude. Bran did not understand why the King in King's Landing should decide about the fate of Jon and Anna, but he thought it best not to ask.  
Winter suddenly growled at something in the darkness. Bran turned to find Myrcella the king's daughter walking towards them. Immediately he smiled. He liked Myrcella she was so unlike her older brother and so much more like her younger brother. She often woke up early to read in the library of Winterfell and probably was on her way there. "Quiet, Winter." Winter seemed the only one who did not like Bran's new friend. Everybody in Winterfell seemed very happy that Bran and she were becoming friends. Even the young Domeric who had come to Winterfell a few days ago had laughed about it.  
"Are you on your way to the library?" He asked. Myrcella who had been startled by Winter's growl now came closer again.  
"Yes, I wanted to read something about direwolves. I thought if I knew more about Winter he might like me more."  
Her face was red from the cold so Bran took of his coat and gave it to her. "Here you seem to need it. Well I don't know. Winter seems to understand you just fine. He is also very nice to you once he sees you. Its just you smell probably. He doesn't like it. It was the same with all of your family I was told." He scratch Winter behind the ears.  
"I guess so." She did not seem convinced. "And why are you out so early? Did you have a bad dream?"  
"No of course not. Winter woke me up and I could not sleep anymore. But I keep having this dream where I am Winter. It gets kind of annoying." He wanted to laugh, but then he saw the look on his friend's face. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
Her answer came as a whisper: "Do you know what a warg is?"


	14. Tyrion II

**Tyrion**

"You are a very cunning men, imp. Why don't you join the watch? We have need for people of your caliber."

"I do not think that my father would survive another disappointment so I will have to reject that offer. I will be happy to scout the Seven Kingdoms for dwarf on your behalf, though. "

The hall erupted in laughter. Tyrion allowed himself a smile. He really felt good among these men. When Mormont had invited him to stay something deep down in his bones wanted to even accept that ridiculous offer. But no, for every Bear and Wolf there were seven Kraken's here at the wall. He looked at the young man who was busy refilling the cups of the officers. While he filled the cup of second ranger Alliser Thorne the two whispered and looked over at Tyrion. He raised his cup in their direction: "Cheers to you too, Ser!"  
"Are you trying to mock me, imp?" Thorne spat.  
"How could I mock the man who has been promoted from master of arms to second ranger?" Tyrion asked sardonically. "I am sorry if I offended you. Surely you must be nervous for the disappearance of your friend Smallwood. Well at least you now will be promoted soon again."  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the master of arms.  
"Now you are mocking the watch, imp." Benjen Stark said. "A lesser man would demand that you defend your jabs with steel."  
Tyrion raised his knife: "Well the only blade I know how to wield is this one." He made a playful stab at Benjen's stomach. Laughter erupted again around the table. Alliser's chair fell to the ground clattered to the ground as he made his way out of the hall closely followed by Theon Greyjoy.  
"Hey, Kraken boy! Who do you think is gonna refill my cup?" Tyrion called after him.  
"Leave him be. They may be difficult people, but they are two of the few knights to have joined the watch." The old bear grumbled. "We need more men like them to defend this realm."  
"Last I heard that boy wasn't a knight." Tyrion munched between two bites.  
"Alliser thought it was time and I had no objection to it. Lord Stark waited to long to knight him. He was eighteen when he came to us for seven's sake!" The bear sat back in his chair. "Though sometimes I think it may still have been to early."  
"I still wonder how a man can let someone who would rape his daughter life." Jaremy Rykker voiced his opinion from the other side of the table. "When Tywin took King's landing he gave Alliser and me the choice between the black and the sword only for being on the wrong side of the war. I wonder what he would have done."  
"Well not everyone is as fond of heads on spikes as my father." Tyrion replied. He angrily shook his empty cup. "Seriously why did you let that boy just leave? Wine damn it, I nedd more wine!"  
When night finally fell on castle black Tyrion sat alone with the old bear in front of the fire.  
"I will give you an escort as far as Winterfell. That is the least I can do for all the wonderful entertainment you gave me and the men." The old bear chuckled.  
"Lest young Edd descends on me from the Karhold to get revenge for the joke I made about him during my stay in Winterfell. I thank you very much." They shared another laugh the last of many. "Is there anything I can do to repay your kindness, Lord Commander?"

Jeor turned to face the flames. "You have seen the condition the watch is in. I have less then a thousand men. Maybe three to guard every mile. I have twenty who can write and even less who can lead. I have an army of old men and green boys to face Mance raider and what ever he is running from."  
"You want me to ask the king for men. And my father. And my brother."  
"Yes, that too. But no I had something else in mind. Fortunately I still have one man, who will make a worthy successor." Steps began to sound behind them.  
Tyrion turned to find Benjen holding a sword. A bastard sword.  
"You are too kind Lord Commander. I have yet a lot to learn before I can take your place. And there are more senior qualified members like Rykker and Marsh." But not Thorne, Tyrion thought.  
Joer took the sword from Benjen. "Yes, but none of them came up with this idea."  
He drew the it. Tyrion had never heard a sword make almost no sound when drawn. Without asking he knew what it was. "Valyrian steel."  
"Yes, Lannister. Valyrian steel it is. When my son disgraced himself he had the honor to leave our family sword behind. Longclaw is its name. I had almost forgotten it when Benjen found it in my chambers when I named him to master of arms."  
He handed it to Tyrion hilt first. He could just stare. The hilt had the form of a roaring Lion head. "I can't accept this."  
"It is not about what you can accept. It is about what your father desires. I heard the tales: The richest Lord of the realm being rejected by one minor house after the other. Who in their right mind would sell a Valyrian sword after all? Well I will. House Lannister will once again have bright roar. For a price." Maester Aemon entered the hall holding a piece of paper, quill and ink.  
"You will write to your father. You will take this sword and deliver it to the rock. He is to send three thousand men along with three hundred thousand dragons north. You and your escort will meet them at Moat Cailin. My men will exchange gold and men against the sword and you will be on your way back home."  
A grin started to form on Tyrion's lips. "You knew that my father would never reject such an offer. I must warn you Mormont. Rarely has someone blackmailed Tywin Lannister and survived."  
Then laughing will childish delight he plunged the quill into the ink and began to write.  
"Beloved father, I am proud to tell you that your favorite son has fulfilled your deepest desire…."


	15. Arya II

**Arya**

When her father entered the small hall Arya could tell that he had been fighting with the council again. Anna and she were eating dinner while being chewed out by Septa Mordane.  
"What is this about a tourney I hear my Lord?" Jory asked. "Everybody seems to be talking about it."  
"Has anybody also mentioned that the hand is very displeased by being honored?" Eddard sighed as he sat down. "Sixty thousand dragons! And that is only the price for the winner! Originally we planned only for forty, but apparently Lord Tyrell decided that he wanted to attend with his entire family and all of his vassals, which meant we had to hand out an even bigger price. I haven't seen this many knights in one place since…" He looked at Anna for a second. "Never mind. I have ensured that seats will be provided for the two of you, but if you want to ignore this whole farce as I will try to, then I will not think any different of you. Understood?" They both nodded. "Good. Now where is Rickon?"  
"Probably still training his wolf in the courtyard." Anna answered. When she saw her fathers face she quickly added: "We left Grey Wind and Nymeria down there to make sure no one gets hurt." Eddard nodded. Rickon did not get along with the other kids in court. The only one he and Shaggydog tolerated was Tommen who would look on fascinated as Rickon taught the wolf all kinds of tricks. It went so far that Shaggydog had started to play with Tommen's cats without hurting them or scaring them away.  
After taking a look at the untouched food on the girls plates Eddard stood up. "As it seems that you are not hungry anymore I will have to ask you to go down in the court and fetch your wolves for me. Oh and this arrived from the Citadel." He turned to Arya and handed her a letter. It was from Mycah. "Apparently he already learned how to write." Tears started to from in Arya's eyes. Her father took her in his arms. "Now, now this isn't a reason to be sad now is it?" She twisted out of the embrace and wiped the tears from her face.  
"I am not crying, because of that I, I just thought…"  
"She is sad that now that Mycah is a measter she can't maryy him anymore." Anna interjected.  
"Shut up!" Arya screamed. Eddard just patted her head and went outside.  
"Remember! I said bring your wolves up her. I am waiting for you in this hall!" Then he was gone.  
They were quite curious what the surprise was so they rushed outside to fetch their wolves. Rickon was a little mad, that he had to stop his games with Shaggydog, but was soon happy again, when Tommen suggested they raid the keep's kitchen.  
When they reentered the small hall instead of their father they found a slight, bald man with a beak of a nose. He was holding two practice swords while also carrying a steel sword at his hip.  
"You are late boys. You should have just called for your dogs."  
Arya and Anna looked at each other with bewilderment. "Who are you?" Arya finally asked.  
"I am Syrio Forel! I will be your dancing master." He threw a wooden blade at Arya. Anna caught it out of the air.  
"What's wrong boy? Does your brother have to everything for you? Take it now. Tommorow you will catch it yourself." Arya took the sword from Anna's hand, but Anna took it away from her again in order to carefully fix Arya's grip. She then turned to the man. "You are a water dancer."  
"That is correct boy."  
"And you will teach us how to wield a sword?"  
Syrio smiled. "Yes. But not the Westerosi hacking and hammering, but the swift and sudden Water dance of Braavos. Now try to strike me." He said.  
"How are _we _supposed to strike you?" Arya protested. "Anna doesn't have a sword."  
As he drew the steel sword at his side with his left hand he pointed with the wooden one at his right: "And what is that at her hip?"  
Arya looked at wolf fang. "But it could hurt you!" She protested again.  
"It can only hurt me if you strike me. Now come!" And Anna drew her sword. For one hour they tried in vain to strike him.  
"What is wrong with you boys? I keep parrying steel with steel and wood with wood! I could have killed each of you more then sixty times!"  
"Why do you keep calling us boys?" Arya asked.  
"Boys, girls? It doesn't matter. You are just like those two." He pointed to Nymeria and Grey Wind. "You call yourself wolves, but right now I only see two dogs. You don't even use all weapons at your disposal."  
Anna and Arya looked at each other again. Then they gave him a questioning look.  
"I am pointing right at them." Disbelievingly they looked at their wolves. "Did you know that Garlan Tyrell trains against three men at a time? Well in Braavos I trained against five masters at a time. There I learned that I must use every weapon at my disposal in order to defeat the enemy." With that the fight resumed. For the first time Arya saw Forel start to sweat, but he still held out using his wooden sword to keep the wolves at a distance, while still defending against the rain of blows from the girls. When the sun went down Syrio stood in the hall as he had stood five hours before. Every single one of Arya's muscles was sore. When she looked at her sister she new she was looking at a mirror. Even the wolves looked like they had just survived a battle. The next morning the real work began.


	16. Sansa

**Sansa**

She was trapped. She was surrounded by darkness. No one was there to protect her. Not Domeric Bolton, not Prince Joffrey, not even Edd. She was all alone. The only thing keeping her company were voices.  
"Sansa please listen while I dictate this letter. It is important that you girls learn about the ruling of the north." Her father.  
"Father is looking at you. Don't avert your eyes when he executes him." Jon.  
"Sansa, why can't you just get along with Arya? I used to be just like her and you get along with me don't you?" Anna.  
"Sansa you have to understand that it is very important, that you marry Edd. Since Anna did not want him it falls to you." Mother.  
And then her own voice:  
"Since we won't see each other for so long, let us swear that we won't forget each other. We are the daughter of Winterfell. No man shall ever tame us, for we are of the wolves blood! One day we shall come back together as the most powerful and beautiful ladies in all of the seven kingdoms. This we swear!"  
That had been only a few month ago and yet it already sounded to her like the words of a stupid child. Life was not a song. Life wasn't bliss. In life there were no Dragon knights. There were no beautiful ladies, ugly monsters and cunning green seers.  
"Don't be too hasty." That was a new voice.  
She looked up. Out of the darkness flew a black bird. It was a crow with three eyes. She shrieked and tried to turn away, but for some reason she could not.  
The crow cackled. "Well I do know that the dragon prince is long gone, but monsters and green seers still exist. And a beautiful lady is sitting right in front of me." IT hopped a little closer.  
Sansa still afraid what it might do to her leaned forward to examine it with her eyes. "Are you really a crow?"  
"Are you really trapped in here?" The crow replied.  
"Well I don't know. I can't see anything." She started to sob.  
"There is more to seeing then using your two eyes." He sounded impatient.  
"What like using a third one?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
She touched her forehead afraid to find another eyes there, but no there was just skin.  
"There are different eyes. I will teach you how to see, my beautiful lady."  
Suddenly all around her the shadow retreated. She looked down and saw the whol realm beneath her feet. She looked to Winterfell and saw Bran sitting and his father's chair flanked by Maester Luwin and Catelyn. He was talking to men who came and went before his seat. She saw Jon riding down the king road, followed by many men in black. He laughed together with a little child that rode besides him. She looked south and saw Arya and Anna dance with a strange man in the shadows of the red keep. Her father sat alone in a room only lit by a candle reading through rolls of paper. Then she turned north and saw her uncle Benjen walk around with a fat boy, who seemed to struggle to carry two cudgels. But she looked even farther. To the land beyond the wall. She looked beyond the curtain of light at the edge of the world into the heart of winter. What she saw made her scream like she had never screamed before.  
"Now you know why you must live. Winter is coming." The crow flew around her. "You must choose: Fly or die."  
She saw spires of ice rising up to meet her. She was going to get impaled. But she kept falling like a stone, her arms wrapped around her body.  
"Come on. Come on! The other one could not do it. You are the last hope. I thought you liked stupid songs about heroes."  
Sansa spread her arms and flew.


	17. Tyrion III

**Tyrion**

"I can't help it. I just feel as if someone is watching us." Jon looked around. Tyrion followed his gaze, but could not spot anything.  
"I won't say that you are wrong, but it is probably just some animal in those woods. But it is good that you are paranoid. Paranoia will save your life."  
"Are you saying that going mad is a sign of sanity?"  
"Indeed I am." They laughed together as a crow passed above them. It had been a good ride. In During his visit to Winterfell he had found Myrcella happier then ever. She had talked so fast, that Tyrion had been afraid that she could bite her tongue. That girl would be alright. The only thing that worried Tyrion was the fact that she kept talking about wargs for some reason. Well, he wouldn't be gone for to long, so once he returned to he could put a stop to that nonsense.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the spotting of the shape of towers in the mist.  
"Look, we are finally here. Moat Cailin the last hold of the children. And how glorious it is." Instead of the expected laughter he only got some looks from Jon and the other crows. "Tough audience. Well you guys better start making camp, while I start making love to this wine bottle." That got him a few laughs. "I almost thought I lost it."  
They spent almost two weeks inside the three towers. The brothers spend the time with fixing some things around the castle and preparing for the arrival of the Lannister forces.  
On the morning of the thirteenth day Tyrion was awoken, by the familiar horns of his father's bannermen. He rubbed the grit from his eyes, quickly dressed and stepped outside. Well this was not something that any of these brother's would ever forget.  
At the front of the column rode Stafford and Daven Lannister, both dressed in radiant black armor with black bear coats around their shoulders. They were followed by a column of knights, each holding a shield which displayed their arms with a black border. Tyrion counted over a hundred knights. Well either the Lords of the West all longed for bitter cold or his father really had spared no expense. The knights were followed by men of all caliber's, but, as Tyrion was glad to note, no old, weak or green men. All carried weapons. Then after came the other half and Tyrion was finally convinced that his father had gone mad. After the two thousand warrior came a thousand craftsmen. The arms they wore were the ones of Lannisport and behind them came wagons full with food, tools and wood. Finally came the last wagon, which was crowned by two golden lions and carried a massive chest. As Tyrion stared slack jawed his uncle Stafford dismounted and walked up to Jon Snow.  
"I deliver the swords and men of the Westerlands, who have chosen to defend the realm from that lies to the north." He tried to kneel, but Jon stopped him.  
"I am not member of the watch neither am I a high Lord." He pointed to Jaremy Rykker, who had come along for the ride. "He is the most senior officer of the watch who is here. So if you want to formally deliver your men then you should kneel to him." Stafford nevertheless gave Jon a quick bow and then went on to address Jaremy.  
"I am lost for words, Lord Lannister. Never would I have expected such a display of generosity in exchange for a simple sword. I guess it is true what they say: Valyrian sword are priceless. Please do not take it as an insult that my men will start counting the coin and men, in order to assure that the proper price has been payed."  
Stafford nodded. "I have no problem at all. Do note though, that my cousin felt, that since most of the coin the Lord commander asked for would go into buying supplies for the equipment and supply of the men and maybe into tools and building supplies for the rebuilding of the keeps, it would be stupid to pay you in gold, when what you really desire is iron and bread. This is why this huge column of wagons followed us. The wagons everything on them and the oxes who pull them belong to the watch, along with us and everything we carry. All in all, Lord Tywin payed you two hundred thousand dragons in gold and two hundred thousand in iron."  
"But that more then we asked for!" Jaremy protested.  
"Never doubt the generosity of a Lannister, Ser. We are.." Stafford could say no more since the other man had already embraced him. Tyrion could see that the ranger was shaking with sobs. Well, this is a first for old Stafford. Tyrion thought. Lets see how he handles it.  
The lion started patting the northmen's shoulder, while smiling. Well that ain't a bad start. Tyrion turned to look at the men, who just at him just stared at the scene before them. Yes, this had to happed, now they know why they are here: Because they are needed. These men will think twice before running back home. He spotted a man who stood at the second line of the knights. His shield showed a black manticore. Well, this one may still try it. When Amroy Lorch noticed that Tyrion was staring at him he flashed the imp a smile. Tyrion turned away.

The next few days passed quickly. Yoren, a wandering crow, and was inc ahrge of counting the coins. He also measured the golden lions on top of the wagon and estimated that they could be sold for a thousand each. Donal Noye, who had brought along some builders was busy examining the tools and the builders to be next to the drunkard's tower. He was obviously very pleased. "Now listen here!" Tyrion heard him from all the way over at the children's tower. "Since I am promoted to command Oakenshiled for some reason, one of you will inherit my position. I want to make it absolutely clear, that any one who messes up the next assignment will not be eligible for the post!"  
Tyrion groaned. He had gone on about this for the last two hours and he still had not picked one.  
"What is troubling you halfman?"  
He looked up to meet the face of Garth Greenfield a short, blond man with laughing eyes.  
"Well the fact that a landed knight without heirs, would just up and go join the watch is just boggling my mind, that's all."  
Garth laughed. "Yes, it must seem like madness. Well to be honest I also don't know why I do this. My general idea was that since my cousin is running around in white all full of himself I might try to do the same in black."  
Tyrion gave him a concerned look. "The watch is not the kingsguard. There is no honor to be won up north. You just sit and wait until the cold or the wildlings get you."  
"I don't care about honor. I just want something that is my own. And giving up Greenfield wasn't so hard. I never liked it anyway. And Rykker told me I would get my own keep. Its called Icemark apparently. Well I have to go. Get to know my men and all." As he left through the door he waved at Tyrion. He was passed by Harys Swift who was taken aback by the younger's enthusiasm.  
"Poor lad, how much do you give him?" He asked as he sat down.  
"It depends." Tyrion replied.  
"On what?"  
"On whether he can infect his brothers with his spirit."  
Harys raised his eyebrows.  
"You might actually be right. Just look at us. Two highborn men being wasted. Well once I have made Deep lake the richest keep in the north your father might regret sending me here."  
Tyrion gave no reply.  
"He offered to give Greenfield to Steffon if I take the black. Doubling my houses lands. That is not an offer that you refuse." He looked to the door. "Which fool gives up such a tracts of land?"  
"A happy fool it seems. All in all you seem to be the only one upset about getting a castle. Harwyn Plumm has already left for castle black so he can take the vows and go to Stonedoor. My uncle has found a new friend in Rykker. For my cousin this is all just a big adventure. Greyguard and Greenguard. You think they gave those two castles to father and son on purpose?"  
For some reason Harys seemed unamused.  
"Daven is not Grey. And Stafford is not green. What are you talking about halfman."  
"What I am talking about is that you should accept your fate. Look at Westerling he traded his freedom against lands for his heir like you. Jet he is happy about spending his life at Long Barrow."  
"I am not a fool. If these men want to be deceived by you father's lies then so be it." Swift stood up to leave.  
"No wait, please." The former lord of Cornfield turned around. "I forgot about Lorch. He wasn't happy when he was told he is getting Sable hall. Maybe you should become his friend."  
Swift spat on the floor. "Rot in hell dwarf, you and your entire family." With that he left.  
"I am not sure I will." Tyrion said to himself. "But I am quite sure you will spend what is left of your life in hell." With that he started drinking again. _


	18. Eddard IV

**Eddard**

When Aron Santagar entered to announce the next group of nobles Eddard wanted to scream. He had enough of all this. Not only that Robert insisted on holding this tourney in his name, he also felt that it was more fitting to stay away when the noble lords arrived. So it fell to Ned to sit on the throne and to greet them with all the friendliness that he could muster.  
"Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord Paramount of the Reach, Warden of the South, Defender of the marches, Lord of Highgarden, with his sons, Sers Willas and Loras Tyrell, and his daughter Lady Margeary Tyrell." One could hear that Santagar did not hold them in high esteem, but he had done his duty and Eddard did not feel like scolding him. The attendance of Lord Tyrell and his family had very much complicated the situation in the city.  
Mace Tyrell only reluctantly bent the knee. He puffed all the while and needed his sons assistance to stand back up. So this is the man with many children and big ambitions. He certainly also has a big belly. He mistrusted Mace. He had fought for Rhaegar, but almost immediately abandoned the Targaryen cause once the tides turned. With such a man you could never know if he would stay loyal to the new king.  
Next was his son Willas. He walked with a stick to support his crippled leg and only bend his upper body forward to show his respect. Eddard noted that his eyes were a lot more observing then his father's. So this is the lad, that is supposed to woo Anna. He does not know what he is in for now. Poor lad. He allowed himself a faint smirk.  
Next came the knight of flowers, who in his bow, a gesture of reverence, somehow still managed to emit arrogance. I wonder if he was already killed a man. Certainly not. This is a knight of summer, young filled with fresh power, but once Winter comes he will break.  
Last came Margaery Tyrell. She made a curtsey and then joined her brother Loras at her father's right. She was by no doubt very pretty, prettier than Anna.  
Well I she has half of Anna's brains, Eddard thought, then she won't be our next queen. He looked at Mace Tyrell, whom many called Lord Oaf behind his back. If she wanted to, I don't think this man would listen. He probably even desires my office. How surprised would he be if I just offered it to him? Well all the work would probably make him loose some weight.  
"I welcome you to King's landing Lord Tyrell. The king is very pleased with your arrival. Quarters for you and your family have been prepared. Your men will probably need to find shelter in the city since the keep's rooms are filled to the brink with lords, knights and servants already."  
Mace bowed again. "I thank you, my lord hand, I have brought with me the best swords of the south," his hand pointed in the general direction of Loras. "to honor your appointment by the king." He bowed and turned to leave followed by Loras and Margaery.  
Willas Tyrell stayed back though. He stepped forward in front of the throne. "Lord Stark if I may?" Eddard gave him a nod. "When we entered the city we found it in terrible disorder. The number of people from all around the realm is obviously too much for the gold cloaks." An angry harrumph was heard from Janos Slynt who among the people in the hall. Willas wisely ignored him. "I wanted to offer you the men of house Tyrell to assist the gold cloaks."  
"I thank you very much. Janos Slynt please step forward." The stout man stepped forward and stood besides Willas. He was obviously insulted by the notion that he was not upholding the law enough, but standing next to a man who was almost half a head bigger and of noble blood, he was forced to put on a humble façade. "Lord Willas, I advice that you further discuss your idea with this man." Both of them bowed and then left the hall, Slynt visibly unhappy. Well this boy might just the right one for Anna, he thought to himself. With that idea the rest of the day passed faster then expected.  
When he finally had exchanged courtesies with the last noble, a certain Beric Dondarrion, he made his way back to the tower of the hand. But before he could enter it he was intercepted by Jory.  
"My lord, I have found Ser Hugh the former squire of Jon Arryn."  
Eddard started to get exited. Finally a lead in this city of lies. "Yes? And? Did he have something valuable to say?"  
Jory smiled grimly. "Yes my Lord. He said he and Lady Lysa had been fighting a lot."  
Eddarrd stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Yes we know that they have been fighting a lot. The serving girl already told us that. I thought he might have something to say about why Jon visited Robert's bastard Gendry or which brothel he visited with Stannis."  
Jory shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot help with that information. But I have found out why the Arryns were fighting. Jon wanted to send Robin away to be fostered."  
Eddard raised his eyebrows. "With the Lannisters?"  
Jory started to grin: "No, my Lord. With Lord Stannis."  
"Jory?"  
"Yes, my lord?"  
"You will not talk to anyone about this. Have you understood?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Now bring me ink and quill I need to write to Dragonstone."  
"I see my information was valuable after all."  
With that the knight left.  
Eddard was left alone with his thoughts.  
Stannis. It all came back to Stannis. Why was Jon visiting Robert's bastard son? Why was he suddenly so friendly with Stannis? Why did he read old books about lineage?  
Eddard did not know, but he planned on asking the Lord of Dragonstone some stern questions. And then he would go to Robert with the answers.  
He looked around the empty corridor they had hid in. "And then I will finally go home." He said to himself.


	19. Anna III

**Anna**

Now he was all courtesy again: Filling her cup with wine, smiling all the time, making good jokes. Anna smiled to herself. Yes, one really had to be jealous of Margeary Tyrell the girl , who on day would be queen. She sat at a table with her father's men eyeing the royal table, where Joffrey did everything to impress his bride to be. Well the rose maid could have him she wanted to. Anna knew that it was all just an act. She really had no idea why girls could be fooled by good looks all the time. Earlier that day Jory had jousted against the knight of flowers after defeating Lothor Brune and Aron Santagar. The knight of flowers had given white roses to many girls during his jousts, but Anna he had offered a red rose. Her only reply had been a polite smile and the remark that her loyalties lay with house Stark. Jory actually had looked quite nice with the rose at the hilt of his lance. To bad he still lost. Now he was sitting next to her arguing with Santagar about their fight and how it could have gone differently. Both were quite drunk by now. Anna looked down at her glass. It was her fifth and she still did not feel anything. She always had had a resistance to booze. She frowned at her cup. She looked up and saw the happy couple again. She really could not get it into her head how someone could find something appealing in this whole charade.  
"Now, now. Just because you could not woo him, you should not be jelous when he finds someone who does." A deep voice said next to her ear.  
She turned to the speaker to give him a piece of her mind, only to find a smiling bearded young men. "He really is a little shit ain't he?" For a second she thought that maybe she was drunk. Because the brother of the rose maid calling his future brother-in-law "little shit" was just to surreal to be true. When she regained her composure she turned back to Willas:  
"Well that depends really. If you would call someone who tells everyone the girl who beat him up had a crush on him a 'little shit' then, yes I'd say Prince Joffrey is one."  
Willas put down his cane next to the chair to Anna's right and sat down.  
"Well, Margeary is not one to be pushed around. Almost every noble boy I know had an over cocky phase. Most grow out of it. And almost none have so many positive influences around them like Joffrey does." He signaled a servant girl to bring him wine. "But getting beat up by a girl." He chuckled. "I thought that was just something your father's bannermen made up, to scare your possible suitor's away."  
She tapped wolf's fang, which lay in front her on the table. "Did you think Jory owns a sword this short? I have my own way of scaring away suitors." She gave Willas a warning look.  
"Oh, you would attack a cripple?" he asked jokingly.  
"Well yes, it would be unfair to get you to leave me alone that way. To bad you can't handle a weapon." She emptied her cup again.  
"Oh, there is one weapon I know how to use." He tapped his forehead.  
"Anyone can claim that, its not a weapon that we can fence with after all." She said doubtingly.  
He reached into his pocket and pulled a small wooden object out. "This is where you are wrong, Lady Stark."  
She took the object out of his hand. It seemed to be game piece. It seemed to represent a small man with a pointy head. "You want to play a game against me? I must warn you, the only one who still beats me at games is Maester Luwin."  
He grinned. "Well the only one who still beats me is my grandmother. This is the piece that brought me victory in the one game I won against her." He signaled his brother Loras who was whispering with Renly Baratheon. The obviously annoyed young men came over quickly. "What? Don't you see we are busy talking?" he asked.  
"Could you get a servant to bring me my Cyvasse game?" Willas said calmly completely ignoring his younger brother's question.  
"Why don't you send one of these?" Loras made a gesture to the cup holders.  
Willas turned to Anna. "Could you answer this question for me?"  
Anna smirked: " ´Become acquainted to the enemy even before the battle begins.` Right? Well I'd have to guess that you don't want Lannister spies in your chambers."  
"Correct." Willas turned to Loras. "Not only where you both spurned by this lady now you and Joffrey where also both defeated by her. May it be that you loose your edge brother?" As the knight of flowers walked of in a huff Anna tried her best to suppress her laughter.  
"You just quoted Daeron's _Conquest of Dorne_. This may actually be a challenge." Willas  
"Luwin made me learn it. Isn't Cyvasse also, you know, Dornish too?" She raised an eyebrow at Willas.  
He barked laughter. "I think that is one of the reasons grandmother made me learn it. She probably just wanted to annoy my father."  
They sat alone at their table. Almost everyone had left soon after the king had pushed Ser Jaime to the ground after a drunken fight with his wife. Sandor Clegane had escorted Margaery Tyrell out of the hall almost three hours ago. And still Anna had not beat Willas. But now at least she managed to capture some of his pieces before he won. While they played they also talked a lot. About Winterfell, Highgarden, their siblings, but always their conversation returned to Joffrey who still sat at the royal table surrounded by some knights and servants glowering down on them.  
"No, not that. If you advance your crossbowmen, then Elephant will just run them down."  
She reached to her spearmen. "No, my knights will burn down your trebuchet." She just stared at the board. Suddenly a hand from her left reached for her dragon and put him directly in front of Willas's king. "Wait, he will kill my strongest piece and then."  
"My formation is ruined." They both stared in disbelief on the board. They turned and only just saw a bald long man leave the hall.  
Anna shook her head. "My dancing teacher. He always says that if the two options are victory and defeat, then you have to survive even if it cost you your life."  
"Weird dancing." Willas grabbed the pieces and started to pack them up. "Well it is late anyway. Should we continue tomorrow?"  
Anna groaned. "Why do you do this Willas? You must realize that I know that you are just trying to make me marry you, because your father desires an alliance with the north."  
Willas looked disappointed. "I thought that you could read people a bit better then that."  
"What other reason would there be for you to do this?" she asked.  
"How many suitors have you rejected in your life Anna?" he asked back.  
"What does the one have to do with the other?" Anna's cheeks, which had already been red from the wine, grew even redder with anger.  
"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." Willas just replied.  
"I don't know. Maybe fifteen?"  
"One for every year you are old. I am twenty-three. How many women do you think my father has introduced me to?"  
She was struck silent.  
"Yes, I did talk to you, because my father wanted me to. But, if you had ben just some haughty girl who rejects boys for fun, then I would have left together with Garlan and his wife. I rejected one girl after the other, for the same reason you rejected all those boys."  
She leaned forward. "And that reason would be?"  
"Some of them a pretty," he pointed to the prince who apparently had given up on his staring contest without rival and began to leave. "Others are pretty and friendly like Loras. But one thing they all have in common: They are all incredibly boring." She continued staring at him. Not even her father had ever figured that reason out.  
"So what are you saying, just because we could play a game for some hours with me not beating you we should look for the next septon?"  
He laughed. "Well, first you would need to beat me, my fair lady."  
She laughed too: "And then you would need to beat me at my game."  
"And what game would that be?"  
"The getting-rid-of-suitors-game." She said sincerely.  
He offered his hand: "It's a bet." They shook hands. The next day began, what Jory called the great siege of Winterfell.


	20. Theon

**Theon **

Ever since the arrival of the black lions, Castle black had changed a lot. With all keeps except Westwatch reoccupied with Lannister men the old brothers had started getting suspicious. Many muttered about the old bear selling out the watch. First and foremost among them had been Alliser Thorne, who before leaving with his three hundred men for Rimegate had called Mormont a damned fool for believing the watch could maintain its neutrality. And he was not alone with that opinion. When the news spread among the northern nobles that the watch was about to fall to southerners many second sons and old men had ridden north to take their vows. First among them were Mors and Hother Umber, who had taken up Benjen Starks duties as master of arms, and Robett Glover, who had been sent to Greenguard to assist Stafford Lannister.  
Theon also could only shake his head at the old bear's decision. When he had asked him how he planned to insure the loyalty of the new recruits Mormont answered that every garrison would include old and new recruits. When Theon pointed out that this would only spread the old forces even thinner Mormont had told him that he did not understand his intention. "It's not about being able to suppress a revolt. We could never do that even if I keep all of my men here in castle black. It is about teaching these southern men about the ways of the watch. They need to understand quickly that no matter what squabbles happen in the south, they are more needed up here. If we fail to do that, then we are lost. If we succeed, then we are saved."  
Later that day Theon went to eat in the hall. After listening to the Commanders gloomy moods for hours it would be good to talk to Ramsay. Theon liked this pathetic little man. He hung on his every word and ate up everything he told him about life in Winterfell. The poor bugger probably only projects his desire for the Dreadfort onto my stories, Theon thought, he did not even object when I started calling him Ser Piggy. But when he entered he saw Ramsay already in conversation with someone else. Theon looked at the man from head to toe. He had dark hair and a black beard. His eyes lay deep within his skull and he seemed to be filled to the brim with anger. Obviously not a man to give Theon the respect he deserved. Gonna have to get rid of him, Theon thought.  
He walked up to the man to tell him to go take a hike.  
"What?" the man snapped before Theon could even open his mouth.  
"You are sitting on my chair. Ramsay probably forgot to tell you, but he and I like to talk alone during our meals. Ain't that right Ramsay?" Theon asked giving the bastard a threatening look.  
"I don't recall any seating arrangement." Ramsay whispered. It was strange. Normally he flinched when ever Theon used that tone and look, but now he defiantly stood his ground.  
"Ah, how sweet, the pig has found a friend. Well can't be helped. I will probably just go back to the Lord Commander. He wanted to talk to me about some rations that have gone missing. You wouldn't know anything about that?" He turned and made his way back to the stairs that lead to Mormont's chamber. Ramsay had already been put into the ice cells once, after that time when the whores started to complain about him. Another week would do him some good. He had just left the hall, when something smashed into his back and pressed him against the nearby wall.  
The face of the man who had sat with Ramsay was so close that Theon could see the small blood vessel's in the stranger's eyes.  
"No listen here, pretty boy. It seems you like your little lap dog. It's a shame that he doesn't particularly like you. What did you have to offer him? A little extra food stolen from the kitchens? That's nothing. I know what a man like him desires. And he knows that I can give it to him. So you better leave him alone, because things are going to change for you little shits up here. When my father sent me here to protect my brother I thought my life was over. But now I know that it is only about to begin. And I won't let some lady like you get between me and that do you understand? So the next time you think about ratting me or Ramsay or Hosteen or Aenys out to your little daddy, think about this: The Freys remember. We remember every insult thrown at us. And before we will leave we will visit you in your chamber. Or better yet I'll give you to Ramsay. I'll just cut your throat. I don't want to know what he has got planned for you."  
Theon, his eyes wide with fear, could only whisper in response: "You are black Walder."  
He almost lost consciousness when the Frey's fist collided with his face. "Don't ever call me that again." Walder's underarm left his throat and Theon fell to the ground. When looked up he could only see a pair of brown boots as the other man left him lying in a pool of blood. He spat and heard something clink. Apparently he had lost a tooth.


	21. Tyrion IV

**Tyrion**

"Well it seems that we have arrived right on time." Tyrion remarked as he, Yoren, Jyck and Morrec fought though the crowds at the old gate.  
"What do you mean in time?" Yoren complained. "The tourney is over. We are currently pressing through the last merchants who attended it. Not a single useful man left inside these walls."  
Tyrion patted the crows shoulder. "Oh, my dear friend. Not on time for you to recruit, but on time for me to make my glorious return to this city's brothels. Prices must have plummeted during the tourney! Just think of all the things a single dragon could buy us." Yoren pointed to his black clothes. "Well think of the things a dragon could buy _me_!" Yoren just shook his head in response.  
Tyrion laughed and roweled his horse. As they passed through the city Tyrion breathed in the air, knowing that it would be the last time for a while.  
"You know what? I already miss the stink of this mud hole. Life is so much simpler down here. Look at these people going to and fro without meaning and purpose. Aren't they blessed? They have no care other then their next meal. They don't care about wolves, falcons or lions, and the only thoughts they waste on fish, stags and kraken is whether they can afford some for dinner." They passed a mother feeding her crying baby with bowl o'brown. "Why are you turning away, my dear Yoren? Don't you see that kind of thing in the north? Well take a good look at it while you are here and please tell my dear cousin and uncle about the glory of the kingdom they are defending. I for one intend to take all of this in before I head back north to Myrcella. Otherwise I end up being a bigger fool then Eddard Stark." He caught Yoren raise an eyebrow at that and went on to elaborate. "Don't get me wrong. He is an honorable man. A just man. He is only a fool for thinking that this city won't break him."  
When they made their way up Aegon's hill Tyrion spotted a group of riders approaching them. One was wearing a white cloak.  
"It seems that the king awaits us."

After the heartfelt reunion with his brother, Tyrion and his entourage made their way into the throne room. He was not surprised to find Ned Stark instead of Robert sitting the throne.  
"Lord Hand, it is good to see that even after the passing of Jon Arryn the realm is still in good hands. I bring news of your family in the north and from Jeor Mormont at the wall."  
Eddard who was flanked by Littlefinger and Varys nodded. "And from your uncle and cousin too I suppose. Tell me, where does your father's sudden interest for the wall come from?"  
Cutting right to the chase are we? Tyrion could almost feel everyone in the hall staring in anticipation. In the corner of his eye he caught Willas Tyrell standing next to Anna Stark. He made a mental note to ask his brother about them. "Oh nothing really, my Lord, just a simple trade. Normal steel against Valyrian steel." Tyrion snapped his fingers and Morrec, who had held Bright roar during the trip stepped forward. Tyrion took the sword from his hands and presented it to Jaime. "And so Bright roar returns to House Lannister. You should be grateful, my Lord hand. This sword will guard your friend the king after all." He saw Stark's face darken. So the fool already had figured out how things are here.  
"I am also sad to say that I will not be able to support you in your duties as hand, as I did with Jon Arryn in the past, since I plan on leaving for Winterfell together with my friend Yoren. I take it that neither you nor the king have and objection to that?"  
Ned seemed to relax at the thought of having Tyrion of his back. "No, of course not."  
Still a fool after all, with me you at least know where my loyalties lie.  
Next Yoren stepped forward. "Lord Hand, as you may know the wall is in desperate need for men. Even with the Lannister men send to us we are still outnumbered by the wildlings and spread too thin to effectively defend the kingdom. Bad tongues also claim that the watch is loosing it's independence. I was send here to ask if men from other houses would join the watch."  
Ned's mood seemed to darken again. "I am sorry to tell you that I can not force any man to join the watch against his free will. News of your arrival already reached us weeks ago and still only few men were willing to join you. Most of them are formerly sworn to Lord Lannister." With that a group of armored men entered the hall. Tyrion heard everyone in the hall take in a sharp breath and he knew why. The man who led this group was wearing a helmet in the shape of a snarling dog. What Tyrion found more curious was the boy by his side who wore a similar helmet in the shape of a bull's head.  
Yoren bowed before the hand of the king. "This is more then we could have hoped for. I feared that I would just return to the wall with the inhabitants of the black cells."  
Lord Stark raised his eyebrows. "It relieves me to hear that. The defense of the realm should not lie in the hands of men like them."  
Tyrion shook his head. This hand just couldn't make up his mind about being a fool or not.


	22. Eddard V

**Eddard**

"Fingerdance? He wanted to play the finger dance with my daughter? I am going to kill that little …" Ned was already half way towards the door before Jory could grab his arm.  
He looked to the floor as he mumbled. "Actually it was Anna's idea. And as I said I could intervene before anything serious happened."  
Eddard took a deep breath sighed. "So I am going to write another apology to Lord Tyrell. I thought that she learned her lesson after the sword fight."  
Jory laughed. "Well I since had me take Jon's place at her side I think we can prevent things like those from happening now."  
Ned walked back towards the chair that stood in his sleeping quarters and slumped back into it. "How far along are we in this siege?"  
Jory scratched his beard as he thought: "Well we had riding, drinking, Cyvasse of course, playing Cyvasse while drinking every time you loose a piece, going hunting, Grey Wind fought his dogs, they arm wrestled, he taught her how to play the harp, they had an archery fight, he had her take care of one of his falcon for a week, he had to take care of Arya for a week, they had an eating contest, they had a master ask both of them questions about the conquest of Dorne and now they started finger dancing."  
Eddard nodded. "So he beat all of the other suitors." He smiled. "It won't be long before Anna's gives up on this little game and he finally proposes. Just make sure they don't do anything serious before that."  
Jory threw up his arms. "If Anna wants it there is not much I can do to stop them."  
"No, you can't" Eddard thought. He remembered the moment in Harrenhall, when all smiles died. "You never can." He harrumphed. "Well it's not like we don't have other things on our mind. How are the preparations for the betrothal of our beloved prince coming along?"  
Jory gave him a questioning look: "I thought the hand knew about these things then his master of the guard?"  
"Yes, I know how much coin we are going to waste for this feast, how many different lords will be there and that the king will accompany the bride's family back south so he can go hunting for boars, but I don't know if the peace can be secured. The people just saw a big tourney pass. Now the betrothal. It will be hard to return to normal life once one month of celebrations has passed."  
"You assume too much, mylord." Jory answered. "There is no normal life in this city. At least not life that we would consider "normal"."  
Ned stood up. "Well then you should be glad to know that we are leaving. I am hand no more. Robert can keep his schemes and his throne and his poison to himself. Tell Arya and Rickon and the men to pack. We are leaving tomorrow for Winterfell. And tell Anna that she should ask Willas to take her to Highgarden. She should be safe from the Lannisters there."  
Ned could see the shock in Jory's eyes. Then the man just nodded and left.

Ned sat alone for a long time in his room. Did he do the right thing? Anna may now not be able to marry Willas anymore. He would never find out what had happened to Jon Arryn. And Robert would be caught in the webs of Littlefinger, the Spider and the queen. But no. Ned could not bring himself to do it. Not for his king. He maybe could have done it for the man who was once his friend, but not for someone who would go and poison a child before it was even born. Robert would be trapped yes, but even Aerys had ruled in peace with Tywin as his hand. And Arryn's death was in the past and the only one who knew anything refused to answer Ned's letters. And Anna…  
Ned remembered Harrenhall again. When they had sat in the hall and the dragon prince had played the harp Lyanna had cried. The same scene had happened only three days ago in front of his eyes. Only now there was no scheming in the way of the two people. Nothing at all that would cause tears and blood to follow in their trail.  
Yes, Ned, thought, I will leave this city tomorrow and never look back.  
He heard a knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply Littlefinger entered.  
"My men found the brothel Jon Arryn visited before his death."


	23. Jon II

**Jon**

He barely avoided another punch by his opponent. He side stepped and kept his guard up ready to strike at any moment. He saw an opening and went for it. His fist had barely touched the other men, when the giant started crying.  
Jon immediately dropped his guard and started to hug the big man, promising him, that he still liked him. Hodor immediately embraced Jon too and almost pressed all air from his lungs. Through the mass of flesh that were Hodor's arms Jon could see Rodrick Cassel shaking his head. Well it had been worth a try.  
Ever since Jon had gotten that letter from Anna telling him about Garlan Tyrell and the training the girls did with their foreign master, he had been obsessed with bettering himself. Every moment that he wasn't guarding Bran he spent on training his sword skills. At first he only fought against three men at once. Then against five with his black direwolf "wight" at his side. Then he started to change the weapon he used. One day he would use a great sword, the next a bastard sword and the one after that a long sword. Then Rodrick started to give him a challenge every day. He had the opponents stand on higher ground. He had Jon bind the fingers of his left hand together and put burning essences on it, simulating a mid battle crippling. He filled Jon's eyes with chicken blood, since "you never see clearly in a fight". He filled the plain outside Winterfells gates with sacks, which were "corpses". Jon then had to run among these looking for a sword, while he was hunted by Domeric Bolton and two others. He bound a bag filled with pig guts onto Jon chest and Jon had to fight, while preventing his guts from falling out. He put Jon on what he called a "war diet" for a week and woke him up at random times. Jon had taken all of that abuse in the name of bettering himself. Only when Rodrick suggested that he should lie with a whore, since a man always thought different before and after his first time, Jon objected.  
This now had been their newest idea. A simulation of fighting giants. Since Hodor could not be trusted with a sword, they instead opted for a fist fight. Before hand they had tried to make it clear to the man, that it was just a game, but it seemed like they had failed to make that clear. When Hodor was done with crying and hugging Jon he was let away by his mother.  
"Well that didn't work out." Jon said, cleaning Hodor's snot from his face.  
Rodrick shook his head. "You got the basic approach correct. Always avoid the blows, since you can't parry them. Look for weak points to strike. But you forgot the most important thing."  
Jon gave him a questioning look.  
"Don't fight." The old man gave him a stern look. "Giants are like a storm. They will split you in half. If you ever see yourself facing Gregor Clegane or the Hound or the Basilisk of Greenwater, then you run." Rodrick pointed to the horizon. "You run until you reach the line of your father's pike men. It may not be the honorable thing to do, but it's the thing that will keep you breathing."  
"You have taught me to disregard the honorable way of fighting since I was ten." Jon replied. "Do you never think that the lesson might have been learned?"  
"I learned a long time ago that young men do not listen to my lessons. When they see their sisters and their fathers in danger they go of and never return." Rodrick gazed south again. "Know this Jon Snow: Wars are not won by two men standing in the middle of a river dueling. Wars are won by simple men, who have nothing to do with the quarrel dying far away from home. You are a son of the Lord of the North and have been born into privilege. Know that every decision you make can see men like my sons, like the miller that lives in that forest and like a fisherman you will never meet go off to fight a pointless battle."  
Jon was quiet for a long time. The other men had already gone inside the castle again leaving them alone standing on the small hill, where Jon had fought a giant.  
"So why do you teach me to fight?" Jon finally asked.  
Rodrick didn't answer.  
"So if my sister is imprisoned what am I to do?" Jon asked angrily. "Go to rescue her like a young man or do nothing because it might kill me? Because people will die?"  
"No, there are thing worth fighting for. You should never forget the power you have because it can bring harm. To you and to your subjects if used wrongly. To your enemies if used justly. All I ask you, is that if your family is in danger, that you don't ride out with only Edd and Domeric at your side, but with the forces of the Karhold and the Dreadfort marching behind you."  
"The king is my father's friend. The realm is in peace. How could anything happening in the south possibly cause a war?" Jon asked.  
A sad smile was on Rodrick's lips. "The day your uncle Brandon rode out to face Rhaegar, Benjen asked me the same question."


	24. Eddard VI

**Eddard**

"Lord Stark! I demand compensation!" Ned had just thought about what possible connection there could be between Jon Arryn and Robert's bastards, when he heard the Lannister call out for him.  
In front of a group of Black robed men sat Tyrion atop a horse looking with anger on Ned.  
"I greet you Lord Lannister. I see you are ready to leave for the north together with the new recruits for the wall. Know that I will quickly catch up to you. Then we can talk about what ever I did to anger you." Eddard wanted to ride past the imp, but Tyrion blocked his path with his horse.  
"Do you know what your little stunt has cost us? He sent word to Mace Tyrell to make him hand!"  
Eddard shrugged. "You are angry because Robert didn't appoint your father? Go to him and tell him to change his opinion. Pycelle and Lord Baelish here will be probably glad to help."  
Tyrion barked an angry laugh. "You think that is why I am angry? Yes, having my father become hand would have been the best outcome, but unfortunately my sister ruined that possibility by suggesting it to Robert directly. No, believe it or not Lord Stark, but my concern is for the realm in this case. There are few men capable and respectable enough to be hand. You, my father, Stannis, Randyll Tarly, Doran Martell, Hoster Tully. Your father in law is dying, Robert will call neither on Stannis nor on my father, Doran will not become hand before Gregor Clegane is dead," The hound, who rode behind Tyrion muttered something. "And Tarly will stand aside for his liege. Tell, me my Lord, do you wish for the Oaf Lord to sit on the throne passing out the King's justice?"  
Eddard thought back to the one time he had met Mace Tyrell. The title Lord Oaf was indeed fitting. He clearly had not thought about the consequences of his resignation.  
He mustered the imp. He did not like him, but the deal with the wall had shown that he possessed both cunning and real concern for the realm.  
"What about you?" he asked.  
"Me? Oh, yes of course Lord Imp. What are they gonna call me? Lord Finger?" Tyrion said sarcastically. "No. The king knows that he is surrounded by men of my house and wants to at least pretend that he is not under their control. It will be a Tyrell, to further strengthen their alliance."  
"So, why are you telling me this? If it is going to be a Tyrell, than what can I do, to prevent Mace from sitting on the throne?" Eddard responded.  
"It need not be the Old flower." Tyrion grinned. "Did I ever tell you that my father became hand while Lord Tytos still ruled in the West?" Nad with that he finally gave way for Eddard to pass.  
Eddard looked at the imp from head to toe and extended his hand. "You are a better man than what I took you for Tyrion. Please try teaching my son some of it."  
Tyrion took the offered hand. "You mean Bran and Jon? I doubt that they will need much guiding."  
"No, but a teacher helps even the brightest man. And I meant all my sons. Rickon will still go back north with you. He was just to young to bring along. He will reach your rear guard by dusk." Eddard's eye caught the face of Gendry sticking out from among the future crows. He thought of the twins Cersei had killed. Tyrion followed his gaze.  
"No worries, I don't share my sister opinion of bastards." And with that he led his men out of the city.  
As they made their way back to the red keep Eddard asked Littlefinger for advice on how to convince Robert of making Willas his hand.  
"Well, I will do everything that is necessary to convince the king of it, the bigger problem would be to convince Willas to take up the offer when it comes."  
"Yes" Eddard agreed. "The boy is not Tywin Lannister. He is not eager to step out of his father's shadow."  
"If I may, my Lord?" Littlefinger spoke up. "Most young men can more often be swayed if the word comes out of a female mouth."  
Eddard sighed. "This is what this city does to people. Even children become nothing more then playing pieces."  
But he couldn't help but smile. Anna daring Willas to become hand and do it better then her own father. He was surprised that she didn't do it already.


	25. Anna IV

**Anna **

The great hall of the red keep was filled like never before. Even during the tourney there had not been as many knights and ladies in the city. Anna sat to Willas left, who in turn sat to the king's left. It felt strange to have a seat of bigger honor then her father, but that was one of the things she would have to live with now. Willas still had not asked for her hand, but the more the night progressed, the more it became obvious that he planned on doing it soon.  
The comments he made about his sisters dress and how silly she and Joffrey looked when they cut the cake together were all just hidden questions directed to Anna. But Anna did not like to think about her wedding. When Willas asked her jokingly if she would wear a coat made of Grey Wind's fur she answered, that she would prefer to be married wearing armor like the Mormont women did. After that he didn't try to start a conversation anymore.  
When the feast was ended Willas left immediately for the tower of the hand. Anna sat alone for a while. The hall was almost empty. The only people she knew were the priest Thoros, Lord Renly, the knight Balon Swann and the king,.  
"Lady Anna!" he called out. "Come keep us company! Today is no day to be gloomy. Rejoice my son finally has wife!" He laughed, but it was a bitter laugh.  
Anna rose and set down in Willas vacant chair.  
"Ha! Taking your husbands seat without thinking about it! That's the kind of women they produce in the north!"  
"You err your grace. As fond as I am of Lord Tyrell, he is not my husband." She replied as she tried to stay as far away from the king's breath as possible.  
"Not your husband, yet, Lady Anna. Heh. Lady Anna. Almost like…" the smile slowly faded from his face. "Yes. He is not your husband. Not even your hand is promised to him. And you rejected the hand of a Baratheon only to run to the next bookish boy who sun you a pretty song." He took another sip from his cup. Tear started to form in his eyes. "I pray that you made the right decision. A man is not always the way he seems. Even the most beloved man can hide a monster. Sometimes it is better to stick with the flawed men you know then to chase the dream of the Dragon knight." His face was now filled with tears and he started to sob. Ser Greenfield who had stood guard behind him stayed Robert's hand when he raised his cup again. "Maybe it is enough for today your grace."  
With a roar Robert pushed himself from the table and stood up. His face which had been red from the wine became even redder with rage.  
"You want to tell your king when he stops drinking? Why don't you tell me how to rule my kingdom like that little flower boy wants to? You boys are all the same. You n ever saw the reign of the mad king. You should be thankful that I dethroned him and killed his hell spawn. My hand, my guard, everyone forgets that I can still crush you with my hammer anytime I want." He turned to Anna. "Marry your pretty boy if you want to, girl. Just don't complain once he bores you to death." And with that he left the hall.  
"Seems like the feast is over." Said a voice to her left. Garlan had appeared almost out of nowhere. "If I may escort you back to your chambers?" Anna took the offered arm and walked besides her friend out of the hall.  
"Should you not guard your wife at this hour?" she asked him.  
"Oh, Leonette is quite capable of guarding herself." He chuckled though his beard. "But you seemed to need protection against an angry stag."  
"The king is a sad and lonely man. He has no friends and a wife that hates him, so he drinks and thinks back to his glory days. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Had I not reminded him of my aunt he might have been tipped off by Thoros talking about wildfire or by Renly talking of Stannis and Dragonstone. I was never in danger, he just likes to remind everyone and himself that he was not always as he is today."  
She saw the look he gave her. "I know what you are thinking: Why am I not afraid to say what no man would dare to say? Well, my father told me to name the things as I see them. I am not planning on changing that."  
"Actually I was just thinking that my brother could not have found a better bride." Garlan said.  
"I am not his bride!" Anna cried then she intended. "He didn't ask me yet."  
"I am sorry for assuming anything, but you must know that is only a question of time." She saw him look at her face from the side and turned her head away from him. "Excuse me for asking, but you do feel the same way for my brother as he feels for you, don't you? You must know that every time he talks to me these days it's about how his duties as hand hinder him from seeing you more often. He never talked about any girl that way except you."  
Yes, she had noticed the change in Willas since he became hand. Were he used to mock and jab in the past he now was more caring and tender. But still Anna could not shake the nagging feeling that…  
"You fear that he will just be like any other man. That he won't honor you and sleep around, is that it? It is understandable. Your mother must have suffered under the fact that your father had a bastard of his living besides you all these years. But I can assure you that Willas has no bastards, nor will he ever dishonor you with being unfaithful."  
She almost burst out in laughter at the suggestion of her being worried about bastards of all things. But she knew better then to embarrass Garlan that way. He did not know Jon and it was not right to judge him because of it. Instead she gave no reply, what apparently satisfied Garlan.  
"Oh, well it seems we are here." They stopped and Anna noticed that Garlan had lead her to the godswood. "He waits in front of the biggest tree. Sorry for deceiving you." And with that he was gone.  
Anna could not remember when her heart had ever beaten so fast as she entered the holy wood. Willas indeed waited for her. He wore the chain of the hand and his green clothes displayed his new personal arms: A hand holding a golden rose.  
"My lord." She bowed a little, while looking for the right words for what was about to happen.  
Before she even could straighten herself again he had already taken her in his arms.  
"Anna, my love. There is no need for formality. Why do you think I wanted to be alone here with you." Slowly, very slowly he went on his knees, while still holding Anna's hand in his. He hissed in pain when his left knee touched the ground.  
"I have never met a lady, like you and I don't think I ever will again. These last months have been the best of my life." He made gesture encompassing the entire red keep. "I know I only can offer you this stupid thing as a house, were we will always be close to Joffrey and other people you hate, but please, please, Anna. I beg you on my knees: Will you marry me?"  
Anna could see tears forming in his begging eyes, probably from the pain in his knee. She had never seen him so vulnerable and for a moment she wanted to give him the answer he waited for.  
Instead she let go of his hand and simply said: "No."  
She saw in his face that he expected this answer. "Why? I noticed that you started to become more distant in these past few days. Is it because I am working to much? Then I will resign like your father did. We can go to Highgarden and life there. My grandmother already can't wait to meet you and…" "No" she interrupted him harshly. She touched his tenderly cheek. "I love Willas. And I want to marry you one day. But not now. My father promised me two years of freedom. Two years were I can be my own person. Were there is no one who can tell me what to do. And I cannot give that up. Not even for you." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I understand if you hate me now. Please just stand up and go. I can't stand it to see you just kneeling there in front of me."  
"Anna." He reached up and caressed her face like she had done wit his. "I only feared that you didn't love me. Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted me to wait? Silly girl. Did you think that after ten years of waiting for you, that I would give up so easily? If you want me to wait, then I will wait. In two years is the three hundredth anniversary of Aegon's Landing. Why don't we get married on that day?" Anna felt all the tension leaving her and with a sob she threw herself in his arms, the very moment he tried to stand up again. They toppled over and fell right below the heart tree.  
"Gods, are you all right?" She asked.  
"No worry. My leg can take more abuse then that." He answered.  
"Come I'll help you up" she said as she stood up, but she was stopped by him embracing her with his right arm.  
"Why don't we stay here a bit. I always loved it to look at the stars at night when I was a child."  
Before her eyes flashed Theon Greyjoy's face, only to disappear again. "Yes, I would like that."  
They lay there for a long time. They were woken by the rooster's first call.  
Anna almost jumped up only to remember that Willas needed her help.  
"Well it seems I will have to write to Highgarden to call of the celebrations." Willas joked when they were about to part.  
"Please don't make jokes like that. My father will be furious once I come home and…" Willas lips finally silenced her..


	26. Eddard VII

**Eddard**

Seven against three. Eddard saw them again riding by his side. Facing the kingsguard. Ending what the dragon prince had started. He saw them fall again, one after the other. He again made his way up the stairs. Running, running to the voice that called for him. And again he found her in a bed of blood. Again he was to late. Again he could just hold her in his arms as she whispered her last words to him. Over and over. "Promise me Ned. Promise me." And again she turned to dust in his arms. The chamber around him disappeared. He tried holding on to the bed, but it disappeared in the darkness. He hit the cold stone floor. But this wasn't the floor of the tower. This was the crypt in Winterfell. And still her voice lingered on. Promise me Eddard promise me. "Father?" he heard a little voice call. "Father? Why are you crying?" Ah yes, little Anna had begged him to show him her aunt. "Oh, it's nothing little one." Edard said whipping his tears. "Just some stupid things." He embraced Anna as they looked on the statue of her namesake. "She was pretty." Anna said.  
"Yes," Eddard's voice still was rasping. "Yes, she was very pretty."  
"Old nan told me that she died of a broken heart because she couldn't be with the man she loved."  
"Yes, yes that's true. The man she loved was long gone by then." Eddard heard himself say.  
"But, wasn't the king still alive? Why couldn't she still marry him? Didn't he fight his war just to get her back?"  
Eddard tightened his arm around her. "Sometimes the man you love is not the man you are to marry."  
Anna made a face. "But that's stupid. If I marry someone it will only be because I love him. Ain't that right daddy? Promise me that I can marry who ever I like when I am grown up. Promise me. _Promise me._" Eddard was about to answer when he heard Maester Luwin call him: "Lord Stark. Lord Stark! Eddard for seven's sake!"  
He felt someone shake him roughly. He opened his eyes and found himself back in his chambers, the king bowing over him. "What's wrong with you Eddard? The last time I had this much trouble waking you up was the night after the Trident!" Robert laughed and then examined Ned's face. "You are even as white as you were back then."  
Eddard struggled to get out of bed. "What is it that you want my liege?" He asked. "Why are you being so formal? You are not my hand anymore, so we can just be old friends." Ever since Willas had replaced him as hand Robert had started being friendly to him again. At times Eddard was reminded of the old days in the Vale. But then he remembered how fast Robert had gone from seething rage to his friendliness. It was disquieting. "Well as it happens I do need you for ruling though. Only for a time." He extended his hand in which he held the of the hand. "That Willas boy isn't worth a damn. As soon as your daughter taught him to take a hike he literally came to me and told me he would. Take a hike that is. Seems that wants to go back home for sometime. He said he wanted to talk to "his grandmother". I assume that is his way of saying that he wants to bed some girls without Anna hearing about it."  
Ned held up his hand to interrupt his friend. "You are babbling. And I am sorry, but I will have to refuse. The last time I became your hand you ended up ordering me to commit murder and threatened me, when I refused. I will not do that again."  
Robert just let the badge drop into Ned's lap. "I order you to accept it. I am going boar hunting with Mace Tyrell. The fool asked if he could take his son's place while he is absent. I had to come up with a good lie in haste." He winked at Eddard. Then he sighed and tore at his hair in frustration. "I know that I am not a good king Ned. You know why I fought that war. I wanted Lyanna back. I wanted the woman I loved." _And she the man she loved._ Eddard thought. "Please Eddard. Help me through this. For old times sake. You will have to stay one way or another to make peace with the Tyrells. I ask you only to be my hand for a few weeks. Until then Willas will have returned and you can go back north and live in peace."  
Eddard turned the badge in his hand. "What about Daenerys?" He asked.  
Robert shook his head. "It is done. Willas send word already." He then did something Eddard did not expect. He opened his arms and embraced him. He had rarely seen Robert cry, but now the fat man in his arms was shaken by sob after sob. "Please forgive me. For everything I burden you with. You should have taken this damn throne when you had the chance. Then everything would have worked out."  
Ned answered the embrace. "Willas is gonna make it work."  
Robert slapped his back. "Oh no, I am not letting you off that easy. Once I am back you will be my hand again. We won this kingdom together. I promise you this Ned: From now on we are gonna rule it together." And for the first time since Brandon's death Ned felt a brother kiss his cheek.


	27. Jon III

**Jon  
**  
Again he hit the floor. Hodor's laughter rung in his ears. He looked up and saw Rodrick shake his head.  
"A real giant would have done more then just push you around. I told you not to block his attacks."  
Jon rubbed his arm were the machine had hit him as he listened to Rodrick. Next to the old man stood the new lady of Winterfell. Jon smiled when he remembered how Myrcella had come up with the machine. Like most inhabitants of Winterfell she had watched Jon's hopeless attempts to get Hodor to train with him. Then one day she had brought Maester Luwin over to watch. They had whispered a lot together and in the end the old man could not stop smiling. The next day they brought out the throwing mechanism from an old catapult in the armory. They went to work on it and soon Jon had his enemy. Jon still couldn't get used to it. Right in the middle of the court stood a wooden knight, fixed on a stick. That stick was connected to the old throwing arm, were Hodor stood. The giant used his monstrous strength to make the wood knight whirl round and round as fast as any normal man. Out of its chest came a single arm that held a wooden sword. And that sword just knocked Jon down again. The laughter that now regularly filled the yard had become background noise for Jon. For him the only thing that counted was to get Rodrick to admit that he "killed" the knight. But so far he did not succeed. The old man now signaled the men to take the knight back into its place in the stables as he approached.  
"Even if you should kill him one day, I would just make the arm moveable, by attaching a rope to it and have Domeric stand on the wall to be its puppet player. Give up boy. The only men as tall as this thing are the Cleganes and the Umbers anyway. You will face neither in your life."  
The master at arms wanted to go on, but he was interrupted by two figures entering the castle. Rodrick' face lightened up immediately.  
"It seems Lady Catelyn will get another opportunity to play host to noble guests."  
Jon looked at the two siblings, for siblings they obviously were. Had Rodrick not said that they were noble he might have thought them beggars. They wore no fine clothing, no jewelry and no insignia, even their horses looked like they could belong to a simple merchant. They were both short, they almost looked like children, but a look at the girl chest, made clear that at least she was of age. Their brown hair was unwashed and the few weapons the girl was carrying did not indicate high rank ether. But when Jon looked at their posture and their eyes then he saw the self-assured demeanor of noble blood in the girl. When she turned to return his gaze he quickly looked at her brother. But that was a bad choice. Never in his life had Jon been disquieted by eyes. But that boy, who was not old enough to shave looked at him with Maester Luwins eyes.  
"Who are they?" Jon whispered to Domeric who had come up next to him.  
"Crannogmen. The children of Howland Reed."  
The girl now drove her horse towards them.  
"I have heard that the bastard of Winterfell is fighting wooden knights, but judging from your arm it seems to be the other way."  
Jon quickly let go of his arm, only to feel sharp pain rush through it again. He hissed.  
"You should call it the knight of the laughing tree." The girl laughed. "For he too was never bested." With that she rode on to the stables.  
Jon's and Domeric's eyes followed her.  
"If you don't marry her I will." The Bolton said. Jon slapped the back of his friends head in response.

That evening a feast was held in honor of the guests. Jon learned that the siblings names were Meera and Jojen. He found himself seated next to the former and after many cups of wine, he finally got her to tell him who the knight of the laughing tree was.  
"I never would have guessed that a crannog man could best a southerner in a tourney." Jon remarked when she ended.  
"What makes you think it was a Crannogman?" Meera responded.  
"He was smaller than every other man. My father should have told me about this. Hells, he should have sent me to your father to learn from him!"  
"You don't know as much as you think you do Jon Snow." She teased. "My father can't even hold a lance. He is a great fencer, but he can not hold a lance. I repeat the knight was smaller then any _man_."  
Jon thought of Anna and smiled. "It seems Winterfells daughters have always been trouble. Now they even trouble young boys who have never seen them." His eyes searched for Jojen. "Why does he need to see Sansa, anyways?"  
"He had a dream. Two dreams to be exact. One about a white, crowned wolf in chains. He had that dream for many days, but then it was suddenly replaced by a dream about a blinded wolf caught in a trap surrounded by dogs."  
"Dreams are dreams." Jon replied.  
"Like I said: You have a lot to learn Jon Snow. Not all dreams are dreams. Some dreams are green."  
Jon thought about that for a while. Jojen indeed acted like he knew much. No, he actually did know many things. More then a boy of twelve should know. There had also been that moment when he had looked into his eyes. It had been as if someone had looked into the very heart of his soul. "And does that mean, Sansa is in danger?" he finally said in a raspy voice.  
"Not necessarily. It might just mean that she is feeling cornered or alone."  
Jon sighed. "I told my father and Lady Stark that she should not be sent to the Karhold yet." Which probably made Lady Stark want her gone even more, he thought to himself. "But as long as there is no immanent danger, I am at ease. Sansa may have her flaws, but she is Anna's sister. I don't think that she needs Jojen."  
Meera stood up. "That may be. If you would excuse me I will return to my chambers."  
"One more thing: If you came all the way to guard Jojen, why are you staying behind here in Winterfell?"  
"Jojen's first dream may still have significance." And with that she left.  
Jon's eyes followed her as she left. He was awoken from his dreams, by Domeric sitting down next to him.  
"When is the wedding?"  
As punishment for starting ascuffle during the feast Rodrick had them fence all night in the court yard.


	28. Tyrion V

**Tyrion**

"He did what?" Tyrion spat his wine all over the tables if the Cross roads Inn.  
Jory Cassel looked at him with an amused look. "Now come, Lord Lannister, I have lived in King's Landing long enough to know that you are no saint. So what if the boy has bedded a whore? She was a pretty girl and as I am told even did it for free cause she liked him. Damn boy is to pretty for the Wall. Even the king's bastard daughters fall all over him!" He barked a laugh.  
Tyrion just scratched his chin in response. "Well lets just hope he doesn't get her pregnant."  
"Why do you even care so much about Gendry?" Jory wondered. "All the way from King's Landing you have been talking to him. And you are looking at his hair all the time."  
"I am not." Tyrion tried making an innocent face, but it didn't quite work.  
"Yes you are. He even noticed himself." Jory gave him a stern look. "I do not care if you happen to like pretty boys Lord Lannister, but remember that this boy is not gonna be swayed by coin."  
Tyrion rolled his eyes. "Yes, the imp only thinks with his cock. Of course. I am sorry to shock you, but my interest in Gendry is of an entirely different matter. I know his old master. Had Gendry stayed with him he could have become a very rich and very fat man one day. He has everything he needs to make it. Instead he decided to join a bunch of rapists on the end of the world. Well at least he got to fuck a girl before he swore his oath." Even if it is his sister. Tyrion thought. Well Baratheons had been a cadet branch of the Targaryens originally, so the boy might just not land in seven hells for that. He turned to look at the tavern room behind him. "Come sit with me Jory." He said. The room was filled with noise as Lannistermen, Northmen and Riverlanders were talking and drinking together. Some men were lead away by girls. It may be the last time for some of them. "You see that Jory? This is how it should be. Men from all over talking about weapons and swords and whores and mead. But come the next war and they will all stand on different sides. Or they may still stand together. You never know with these kind of men. Hey you." He called on a sellsword who had sat alone at a table. The man stood up and came over.  
"What is it my Lord?" he asked.  
"Tell us your name."  
"I am Bronn, sire."  
Tyrion smirked. "Now Jory look at this man. If I give him my coin now to protect my back he will gladly do it. But once you pay him more to slit my throat he will do it too. I like that kind of man." Bronn now grinned too.  
Jory was not as amused. "What do you find so fascinating about turncoats?"  
Tyrion wacked his finger at him. "Now, now we don't use those harsh words here. He is a sellsword. He _sells_ his _sword_. And the thing I find fascinating about him is that he is so honest about it. You may go on and talk about how honor is binding you to House Stark, but in the end you are just selling yourself to them in exchange for their protection."  
Jory now was getting angry. "You should watch your tongue imp. I have been utting up with you only because my Lord likes you and because I am honor bound to deliver you to your niece. Otherwise I would have left you in the dirt already long ago." And with that he left.  
"He seems like a nice fellow." Bronn claimed Jory's seat without asking and grabbed some pie from a plate.  
"He was more fun when we started the journey, but he has troubles with his two wards."  
"A man like him has wards?" Bronn gulped down the rest of the wine. "I thought you piss rich Lords only gave your kids to other piss rich lords."  
Tyrion started to like this man. "He has those wards only for a time, so he probably wants to make the most of it. One is right over there." He pointed his chin to Gendry who sat with Sandor Clegane. It had been amusing to see those two become more and more of an odd couple during the trip. Everyone had their own theory why they stuck together. Tyrion's was that they shared the trait of thinking little of everyone around them.  
"And the other one?" Bronn now started to clean his nails with a knife he took out.  
"Prefers the company of wolves to humans and wants to see his family. Never a good combination." He heard people calling from outside. "Well it seems like our friendship ends here, Bronn." He threw a dragon at the man "Think of me when you buy a nice wine." He jumped from his seat, when the tavern door flew open. Jory, covered in sweat and tears searched the room until he found his men. "Get up, quickly! We cannot lose a breath! I want to see you all in full garb and on your horses when I come out." The Northmen were bewildered, but the urgency in Jory's voice made them obey without question.  
They left and when the last one went through the door Jory started to cry. He cried openly and without shame in front of a silent tavern filled with hardy men of the sword. Tyrion was the first to approach him.  
"What is it?" He knew better then to touch him. That would have most likely provoked a punch.  
"I lost him. I lost him. How can I face them ever again?" he was barely intangible through his sobs.  
Tyrion understood immediately. "Rickon? Did he run away? Get hold of yourself man he is just a kid he can't run far."  
Jory shook his head then wiped the tears from his eyes. "One of my bannermen told him that we are passing by Lysa Arryn's land. When Rickon asked if he could see his aunt the idiot joked that he would just have to climb over the mountains. When I found him he was knocked out. He says Rickon tried to run away on Shaggydog and tackled the man when he tried to stop him."  
All power left Tyrion. A horse could never outrun a direwolf. Especially if the direwolf was carrying a kid and the horse a grown man.  
"Bronn, it seems I may stillhave use of your service."  
Jory for the first time since entering looked him in the eye, questioning.  
"I am honor bound to deliver that little brat and by the sevens I will! A Lannister _always_ pays his debts.


	29. Eddard VIII

Very short chapter, since nothing that differs from the main series happens really.

**Eddard**

He had killed his best friend. Had he not resigned Robert would have never gone on that hunt. He would have stayed in King's Landing. He would still be alive to live many more years and father many more black haired children. He sat by Robert's side and wept.  
"Now, now, do not act as if I deserve any pity." Even in death the king was defiant as ever. "At least I managed to kill the bastard. Drove my spear right through his heart. The only one who is to blame for this is this old drunkard." He weakly patted Eddard's arm. "I was a horrible king anyways. As bad as Aerys. Sending out murderers to murder young girls. You were right Ned. You were always right. If only anyone else had the courage to tell me that I was wrong. And now the god's sent this boar to punish me." He coughed and blood tainted his sheets. "Can you imagine it? After all those years after all those wars it's a boar that does me in." His eyes became dreamy. "Remember how you told me that my hunting is gonna me my end back on the Eyrie? Mya must have been around fourteen moons back then." The mention of Robert's bastard daughter made Eddard remember the letter in his hand. It had arrived a week before. Anyone else would have found no meaning in Stannis writing, but Eddard had understood immediately. Golden hair. Black hair. It had been so obvious. Even Cersei had not been able to deny it. And now all of that was for none. Because the king lay dying. He awoke from his thoughts to hear Robert say:  
"And you will become his regent. I ordered Renly to leave ink an paper here. Write down:  
I, Robert Baratheon first of his name, titles, titles, declare hereby Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, my faithfull hand, to be my son's Regent until the day he comes of age." Eddard replaced the word son, with heir, as he wrote. He could not bring himself to tell Robert the truth on his deathbed. "Now go. And call for my children, I want to talk to them one last time. How I wish Myrcella was here, so I could ask her forgiveness too."  
Eddard left the king and ordered Barristan Selmy to bring the royal family. The old knight had aged years since they had last met. Eddard knew that no words he could offer would lift the weight of guilt of the knight's shoulders.  
As he walked back to the tower of the hand, where he had reclaimed Willas quarters he was met first by Renly Baratheon, then by Littlefinger. Both offered, what amounted to treason. Eddard could just shake his head. He would not spill blood in the keep while Robert was still alive and he would also not make peace with the Lannisters. He ordered Renly to send Loras Tyyrell to inform his brother of the children's true parentage and Littlefinger to buy the loyalty of the gold cloaks. He then retired to his room were he wrote to Lord Stannis. His regency would be short.


	30. Samwell

**Samwell**

He still could not get used to the sound the gates made every time they were opened. He tucked his coat closer around his shoulders and stepped out into the land beyond the wall.  
He stopped to take in the scene before him. Trees covered with snow. As he turned to the man on his right he wondered: "I don't see any difference between this side and the…"  
"Ow, son of a bitch." Mors Umber held his bleeding nose. "Look were you are going with that thing."  
Sam looked at the war hammer he carried on his shoulder. Blood dripped from its head.  
"Sevens, I am so sorry Mors! Are you alright? Should I get Maester Aemon?"  
"Hahahah, should he get Maester Aemon?" Mors slapped his leg. "Well what do you think Hother? Should he get Maester Aemon?" The two masters-at-arms broke out in laughter. "Now, now don't worry boy, I have had worse." Hors pointed at his eye patch. "And what's that nonsense about sevens? Didn't we come out here just so you could swear your oath to the old gods?"  
Embarrassed Sam scratched his head. "It's just that I am used to them."  
"No worries we understand." Hother gestured to Black Walder, who led the rangers who had come out with them. "Scout the area between here and the heart tree, so we know it's safe."  
"I know what I am supposed to do old man." With that he disappeared among the trees. Mors spat out. "Southerners. It's because of people like him that we came here. Can't let the watch become even worse then it is anyways." He padded Sam's shoulder. "At least we have people like you black king." Sam felt awkward. They had given him many names since he came here and everyone was glorious or at least joking. King Piggy, Black winged boar, horned crow, King on the wall. He would have never imagined it the day he arrived at Castle black. He had hoped that it would be a new beginning, but again he had only been mocked by his fellow brothers. That is until the master of arms arrived. Benjen Stark had picked him up from where he had been pushed down and taken him on a walk. He had asked him, why a noble's son did not know how to fight or even lift a sword. Sam's reply had been his usual one: That he was a coward. Mater at arms after master at arms had failed in teaching him how to use a sword they had used all practices they knew and Sam had still not become a fighter. So it was obvious that the flaw was with Sam. Benjen had not been amused: "Making you sleep in mail doesn't make you a fighter, it hurts your back. Covering you in bull blood doesn't make you fighter, it makes you sick. Making you wear girl's clothing hurts your pride and doesn't make you a fighter." He had gripped Sam's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I will make you a fighter Sam."  
The next day Sam started doing what he would do most in castle black: Walk. Benjen woke him in the morrow and walked with him along the top of the wall. He had Sam walk around the yard while the other recruits trained fighting. He had Sam do chores for Maester Aemon, where he had to walk all stairs to the top of the towers and back down again. After a week ever muscle in Sam's body hurt. But he had started to drop weight. Then Benjen made him carry cudgels. One in each hand lying on his shoulders. When Sam asked why he had to do that Benjen replied that Sam was too fat to use swords. The cudgel on the other hand was a weapon that used his own weight to his advantage. And so Sam continued on. Day in day out he walked carrying the cudgels. Until the day he broke. He threw the cudgels to the ground and wept. Every part o his body was hurting he was alone he was cold he just wanted to die. Benjen just nodded and signaled Grenn to bring something out. "Just something we prepared for you." Grenn came back carrying a big puppet and was accompanied by Donal Noye who was carrying a war hammer.  
"Here" Benjen said as he offered Sam the grip of the warhammer. "This will be your weapon from now on. The weapon of a king."  
Sam just cried. "I am no king. I am a coward."  
"No" Benjen's slap came out of nowhere. "You are no coward. Samwell Tarly the son of Randyll Tarly was a coward. Randyll Tarly made him a coward. A proud man who did not see what a bright lad he had for a son. A cruel man, who tortured you and stole your birth right from you. He is the true coward. He is your enemy. If you ever want to become a member of the watch you have to leave behind your past. You have to destroy it."  
Benjen now helped Sam up and pushed him towards the wooden knight Donal Noye had brought. He was wearing the armor Sam had brought with him. The striding huntsman of house Tarly was proudly displayed on its shield.  
"Smash him."  
Sam could just shake his head. He couldn't smash that shield. His father would hear of it and make someone kill him. It was the shield that stood for the pride tradition of house Tarly.  
"Take vengeance."  
Sam touched his throat at the point the chain in the dungeon had cut him. He gripped the war hammer. It felt good in his hand. He no longer felt powerless.  
"Do it! Now!"  
He saw the pig in the woods. He saw his father cut it open and tell him what he had planned. "ARGH!"  
His first blow smashed the face of the huntsman to pieces.  
The other crows roared. Now everyone started to pick up the chant.  
"Smash! Smash! Smash!"  
His second one ripped the shield from the knight body. His third destroyed the breast plate. The fourth send the head flying. The fifth smashed the chest. Sam was still crying, but he had never felt more relieved then in that moment.  
When it was done Benjen had raised Sam's fist into the air. "The king of the wall!" he called and from that day on that was Sam's name.  
He smiled up at Hother who together with Mors had replaced Benjen as Master of arms when he left for the Nightfort. "The seven never brought me luck. But once I came to the lands of the old gods my luck changed. You may call me a southerner Mors, but I was never one of them. They laughed at me and spat out when ever I tried to talk. Northerners were the once who embraced me as one of their own. Now lets go swear that bloody oath." The rest of the way the Umbers were silent as Sam spoke his words in front of the tree. Even on the return they only exchanged sporadic words. Only when they neared the gate they heard spoke again. "There is some commotion over there. I wonder what's all about" Mors nodded to the riders coming out of the wood. Hother waved one of the riders to come closer. It was Ramsay Snow. "What's going on boy?"  
"They found some bodies." Was the only reply he got from him.  
Hother shook his head. "You may be right about southerners Mors, but some northerners make me think too sometimes."  
They walked on in silence. Back into the kingdom. Back to the wall.


	31. Eddard IX

**Eddard**

He woke from the thunder of Red cloaks drilling in the yard. As he had expected Cersei had not fled. He shook his head. At least the blood of the children would not be on his hands. Stannis or Renly or who ever could do that. But his conscience did not agree.  
At breakfast he was very silent. He only spoke to give Arya permission for a last lesson with Syrio Forel.  
"What is bothering you father?" Anna's concern was clear in her voice. "Its something more then the king's death, otherwise you wouldn't have us leave the city in a hurry."  
He took her hands into his.  
"Have I ever told you how much you remind me of your aunt? You even have…"  
"Her eyes, yes." Anna tried to free her hands from his grip, but he didn't let go.  
"Anna, I have never asked anything from you. Your mother said I was spoiling you. I had you brought up as my heir. When ever you asked my something I told it to you truthfully. So please, this one time, do not ask what is bothering me. Soon you will understand it all."  
She seemed to swallow tears, but then she just nodded.  
"Your aunt would have loved you very much. All of my children. You, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon. All of you have something of her."  
She tilted her head and gave him a chiding look. "Us and Jon."  
"Yes, especially Jon."

An hour later Pycelle brought the message that the king was dead.  
"Convene the council." Was Ned's only reply.  
Littlefinger was first to arrive. He responded to Ned's questioning look with a nod. The gold cloaks were his. Varys was not far behind. He brought the news that Renly had departed with all of his retainers for Storm's End. Loras Tyrell had also left to bring message to Willas who massagers said was still a week from the city. Ned was all alone.  
He had Ser Barristan read Robert's will thinking that he would wait to unveil the truth until his daughters were save.  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Fat Tom entered flanked by Aron Santagar and, to Edard's surprise Grey Wind.  
"The king demands his council's presence in the throne room." Was all the master at arms said.  
Ned threw Littlefinger another look to reassure himself then he ordered Tom to assemble an escort. Tom instead of answer scratched Grey Wind behind the ears.  
"Anna said that you need him more then her, your Lordship."  
Ned wanted to protest, but thought otherwise. There was no time to lose.  
When they entered the room he was reassured in his decision by the number of gold cloaks flanking the throne. Grey Wind was in no danger. Joffrey reign would be a short one.  
The new and soon old king, sat atop the iron throne, twenty red cloaks behind him, the entire king's guard at his feet. Tommen and Cersei sat to his left and right. He made a gesture that seemed to emulate Robert's ordering. Grey Wind growled and bared his fangs. Fat Tom grabbed him, but the direwolf continued to struggle against the grip.  
"I have called you here so you can make arrangements for my coronation. It is to be held within a fortnight at the Great Sept of Baelor the Blessed."  
Ned ignored him. "Varys, please give this to the queen."  
Varys hurried to deliver the will to Cersei, who after glossing it quickly tore it up.  
"Those were the king's words!" Ser Barristan protested.  
"There is a new king now." Cersei replied. "Lord Eddard, you can not be so foolish as to believe that you can steal your king's power with a piece of paper. Bend you knee now and you will be allowed to return to Winterfell."  
"I will not bend the knee to a boy who has no right to the throne." Ned gave up his hopes that there would be no bloodshed.  
"Ser Barristan, seize Lord Stark as traitor to the realm." Cersei ordered the old knight, who could not even reach for his sword before he was surrounded by Eddard's guardsmen.  
The kingsguard and the red cloaks drew their swords.  
Eddard sighed. "I did not wish for this to happen. Janos Slynt, arrest the Queen for treason and the crime of incest. Take her sons into custody too." The gold cloaks lowered their spears. Ned blurted out: "Avoid bloodshed at all costs", when Tom was pierced by a spear. Grey Wind howled and threw himself at Janos Slynt. Ned reached for his sword, but a hot stab in the hollow of his knee made him collapse. He could only look on as his men were slaughtered. Grey wind ripped the commander's throat out and turned to help Eddard, when he was struck by Jaime Lannisters sword. Eddard had never heard one of these proud animals whine before, so the sound Grey Wind made tore up his heart. The pain almost blinded him as he used all power left in his body to turn around. Above him stood Lord Baelish. A joyless smile played along the little man's lips.  
"You know, I did tell you not to trust me."


	32. Arya III

**Arya **

Syrio had just finished his story about the sealord's cat when the doors of their practice hall flew open to reveal ten Lannister guardsmen and Meryn Trant of the kingsguard. Nymeria, who today had only sat in a corner, bared her fangs.  
"What is it that you seek, Ser?" Syrio made his displeasure of being interrupted clear.  
"The hand desires to see his daughter, dancer." The knight spat out the last word.  
Arya wanted to follow them, but was stopped by Syrio's sword.  
"And why does the Lord of Winterfell sent Lannistermen instead of his own guards?"  
Arya froze and grabbed tighter onto her practice sword.  
"You can trust me little girl" Meryn replied. "I am a member of the kingsguard."  
"So is the kingslayer." Arya replied.  
"I've had enough of this." One of the red cloaks said as he approached. "Out of my way dancer and you won't get …" Syrio's sword flew out of its scabbard. The grip crushed the guard nose, who collapsed only to be stabbed in the heart. Arya was speechless. He just toyed with me, she thought as Syrio faced four more red cloaks. The five other tried to somehow restrain Nymeria, but the wolf was to fast for them. Arya could just look in awe as her two friends slaughtered their opponents.  
Syrio now turned towards Ser Trent as he switched from the wooden to the steel sword. "For the last few months I have only fought wolves with this. I really thirst for a human opponent. But we both know that you are no match for me. Drop your weapon and I will spare your life." Instead of answering Ser Meryn charged him with a roar. Nymeria who had just a moment before chewed on the face of a red coat launched herself at him and knocked him off his feet.  
"Fucking monster." The plate glove smashed into Nymeria's face knocking her off the knight's chest plate. He tried to regain is feet, but by then Syrio was already upon him. Three quick slashes and for the first time since the death of Arthur Dayne a white cloak breathed his last breath.  
Tears shot into Arya's eyes. Of course she had seen people die before. Her father had executed many a man. But seeing a man die while fighting was something completely different. "Come boy we have to go." Syrio said, urging her towards the door. He dropped his practice sword to pick up Nymeria, who was still stunned by the knight's blow. "Go! Down the stairs!"  
Arya ran like never before in her life. From time to time she turned to make sure she was followed by Syrio. She almost ran into a group of Lannistermen, but Syrio went into a sprint and, Nymeria still on his shoulder shielded her against them.  
"Out of the way foreigner." One of the knights said. "We have no trouble with you. Just give us the daughter of the dead traitor and I am sure our queen will be happy to reward you.  
"Father is dead?" Arya could just whisper.  
"Who are you, to talk like this in front of a girl?" Syrio said. Calm fury filled his voice.  
The knight laughed. "I am Ser Tybor of House Hetherspoon." He drew his sword. "And who are you? I just ask to know the name of the men I kill."  
Syrio slowly raised his sword. "My name is Syrio Forel. I am the first sword of Braavos. Prepare to die."  
Somehow even with the direwolf on his shoulder Syrio seemed to be as quick as ever. The last of the Lannisters was dead before Hetherspoon even hit the floor. He grabbed the knight's cape and ripped it off his back. He turned back towards Arya.  
"Come now boy!"  
But Arya could not move. She screamed at her feet to lift themselves of the ground. She ordered her legs to run. But she was frozen to the spot she stood on. "My, my father. He is… What about Anna? What about Tom?" Syrio came running back put his arm around her hip and started running again. Arya just saw the wall pass her by. Then she just saw her tears. She made no soon while crying. Just tears flowing over her face again and again. The torches that lined the wall became little stars. She only really started to notice her surroundings again when Syrio put her down. She looked around. She had never seen this part of the keep.  
"Where are we?" Her voice came very weakly from her lips.  
"In the black cells." Syrio shook his head. "This is a lesson I wanted to teach you some other day." He put down Nymeria, who on shaking paws started to follow him. "He drew his sword again and walked towards one of the cages and looked inside. "When entering a nest of vipers always know were the latter is." A man jumped at him, but only shamed his face against the bars. He giggled wildly and made bit the air around himself. "When the hand of the king invites you to teach his daughters you accept. But you always know that in a place like the red keep there is the need of an easy escape route." He walked towards the next cell. "Valar Morgulis." He greeted. The inhabitant of the cell slowly came out of the shadows. "Valar Dohaeris." He replied. "The first sword comes to visit. A man should be very honored."  
"I do not come to visit you." Syrio raised his sword. "Step back." The chain that helt the door in place broke with a shriek. "You are free to go. Free to do what you people do best. For a price."  
The man disappeared into the back of his cell. He returned with a golden coin in his hand.  
"So little gratitude?" Syrio asked. "I free you and you try to kill me. The iron price as the people from the western islands like to say. I want the iron price."  
The prisoner grinned. "It is not customary for us to pay with that coin. But I think a man will be forgiven at times like these." He reached into his pocket and withdrew an iron coin.  
Syrio turned it in his hand twice then nodded. "There is no hope that you are tasked with killing the queen?"  
The prisoner whacked his finger at Syrio: "Discretion is important to a man."  
"As you wish. Farewell." Syrio grabbed Arya's hand and dragged her with him. Before they turned around a corner she looked back one more time on that strange red and whit haired man. But he had disappeared. Instead there stood a man with dark hair and a hooked nose. Arya wanted to warn Syrio, but the new man just waved her goodbye.  
Arya, too exhausted by all the things she had experienced that day could not think about why that stranger had done that and again followed Syrio through the darkness. Finally light returned. Arya looked around herself and saw that they were near the harbor.  
"I am sorry my Queen, but this will be necessary." Nymeria was reluctant at first, but when Arya ordered her to stand still let Syrio wrap her into Ser Hetherspoon's cape. The Braavosi then shouldered that package, while making sure that the wolf could still breath.  
"Are we going to the ship our father wanted us to leave on?" Arya asked.  
Syrio just shook his head. "The Lannisters will have found it by now." He took out the coin and turned it again a few times. "But yes, we will leave this city behind us. You and most of all Nymeria are not save here."  
"Were will we go?" Arya grabbed his sleeve. "And how is that coin going to buy us passage?"  
"Boy," Syrio replied as he scanned the sails of the ships they passed. "Did you ever want to visit my home city?"


	33. Samwell II

**Samwell**

"It couldn't have been Mance Rayders doing." Sam heard himself say. The men of the watch, who stood around the corpses, looked up. "Their blood is frozen solid as if they have been dead for a while. There were also no pools of blood around them. They don't even smell of death. There are no maggots inside their bodies." He used his hammer to push one of the corpses towards a dog. The dog immediately started to panic. "What ever killed them, was no ordinary wildling."  
"The king has spoken." Hother called. There was a short laugh.  
"Transport them back into the castle. Maester Aemon will examine them."  
They just nodded in reply, but Sam knew that he wasn't the only one who wanted to see them burn.

That day in the hall almost no one spoke. The only news worth discussing was Ned Stark's treason. Sam did not know what to think of it. Benjen had always told him that his brother was a just and kind man, who would sooner break then bend. Sam felt sorry for his friend. He just wished that he were at the Nightfort to be with him. But no, he was more use to the watch here, where he could assist Maester Aemon.  
A few tables over a scuffle had started.  
"And I say he is a dirty traitor." That was Broni, a former guard from Casterly Rock.  
"Say that again about Ned Stark and you will see what I did to that crow first hand!" Mors shouted.  
"I will say it as many times as I like, Northerner. You all should be far more thankful to the Lannisters for their kindness." He wanted to spit out, but Mors was already out of his chair and upon him. Sam, knowing that this could get ugly very quickly, grabbed his hammer and sprinted over to the table. Others had already joined into the fight. It seemed like Ned Stark would be the spark to light the powder keg that the watch had been since the arrival of the black lions. He tried to make out some sort of front inside the brawl, so he could divide the two groups, but it seemed like everyone was fighting everyone. He gave up and instead turned to the table he stood next too. It was made of solid wood. But then again so was the wooden knight. Sam raised his hammer and smashed it into the surface. And again. And again. After the fourth blow there was a cracking. The men who just a moment ago had stood on the table lay in a mountain of splinters and pieces of wood.  
Sam shouldered his hammer and climbed on a nearby bench.  
"Is this what your vows are worth to you?" He felt like pissing himself. He may have smashed the wooden knight, but he had never openly challenged his fellow brothers. "When I swore my vow, I left behind all loyalties all family. But here I see older and better then then me choke each other over who is a traitor and who isn't."  
"But he ain't a traitor!" came a voice from behind.  
"That may be. But the night's watch doesn't involve itself in the politics of the realm. We protect the realm against everything that is beyond this wall." He pointed in the direction were he suspected Maester Aemon's chambers. "If we begin to fight over such nonsense now, then we spit on the memory of those two good men. We spit on the memory of Thoren Smallwood. Night gathers my friends."  
Mors nodded: "And now our watch begins."  
Sam raised his left fist into the air: "It shall not end until our death."  
"We shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children." Hother joined in.  
"We shall wear no crowns and win no glory. We shall live and die at our posts." Broni embraced each of the Umber brothers with one of his arms.  
"We are the swords in the darkness. We are the watcher on the walls." Sams words echoed from the walls.  
"We are the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men." No that was no echo-o. All men in the hall were screaming the words at the top of their lungs. Sam raised his warhammer and was answered with the singing of swords drawn from scabbards.  
"We pledge our life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all nights to come."  
Everyone had gone silent and set their eyes on Sam waiting for him to say something. He suddenly realized how embarrassing it was to stand in front of all those people.  
"I, I just thought that we shouldn't fight while Maester Aemon examines them."  
He got many slaps on the back for the rest of the night. Even Bowen Marsh came to him and squeezed his shoulder.  
He went to bed late that evening. He just couldn't sleep. The excitement of everything that happened that day kept him awake. He had stood in front of people. Fighting men, who had looked up at him with admiration. He wished he could see his father one more time to tell him that, to tell him that despite of everything, he Sam would have been a worthy heir. A boy worthy of Heartsbane. Well, then again he probably would have melted it and used its steel to make a warhammer. He patted his companion and slowly closed his eyes.

He was woken by Pyp almost smashing in his door.  
"What is going on?" Sam was not fully awake yet.  
"Get your warhammer. It seems those two corpses weren't as dead as we thought they were."  
Sam was out of bed almost immediately. He grabbed his warhammer, while shaking in fear.  
"What, what do you mean?" he stuttered.  
"They rose in the night." Pyp replied. "We cut one down in the yard. We are still looking for the other one."  
"The commander's room!" Sam began to ran. Pyp followed close behind.  
"There is Theon." Pyp pointed to the commander's steward who looked like he had just woken up to.  
"Seems we had the same idea." The ironborn said. They skidded around a corner.  
"Why is the door open?" Pyp's voice was no more then a whisper.  
"Charge!" Theon screamed and set off, the other two following. One could say many things about Theon, Sam thought, but he was no coward.  
He stepped through the doorway and saw Theon fighting a man, who should be dead. But his cold blue eyes were very alive.  
Theon stumbled and fell. The corpse ignored him and tried to step over him, but the kraken wasn't going down easily. He tripped the wight, who fell to the ground. The monster tried to get back up, but by then Sam had had enough time to take aim. The warhammer smashed the wight's chest to pieces. It kept moving so Sams raised his weapon once more to smash in the head. Pyp and Theon came to his help and hacked the body to pieces. Finally only twitching scraps remained.  
Pyp gasped. Sam and Theon turned to the bed that stood in the middle of the room. It was red with blood. Sam dropped his hammer. Theon wailed. All had been for none. The old bear was dead.


	34. Tyrion VI

**Tyrion**

"Mad, the whole lot of you, completely mad."  
Tyrion rolled his eyes. For a man who seemed to like killing and whoring Bronn was also a big complainer.  
he turned on his horse to the sellsword. "If you be so nice and be quiet? Your bitching only increases the chances of the clans coming down on us."  
"They will come anyway, imp." Was the sellswords reply. "And when they do, I will be the first to hightail down this slope back to the Trident.  
"You say this, but stay for the potential coin you could still gain should we find the boy. And you call us mad." Tyrion shook his head and spurred his horse to talk to Jory.  
The young mans eyes searched the rocks and the snow for footprints, never stopping.  
"The dogs would have smelled him," Tyrion said. "If he were anywhere close. I also doubt that Shaggydog is leaving any footprints. Direwolves are curious animals."  
Jory ruffled his hair. He had come back from the gates of despair, but he was only two steps from slipping back. "There has to be something we can do other then just blindly walking into these mountains. We are too few to form smaller groups. Us twenty are already an easy target. If we turn north to ask Brynden Tully's help we will have lost the trail. The bloody gate is to far away." He grunted. "no matter what we do there is almost no hope. We can only hope that the boy will somehow find his way back down into the Vale or the Riverlands. Most people should know about his disappearance now. That is of course assuming that Shaggydog can keep him safe."  
Tyrion gave a grim nod in reply. "The wolves mother came down from the land beyond the wall you tell me. It should be in his instincts to survive in mountainous land. He should also know how to avoid dangerous people. These mountain clans can't be worse then wildlings."  
They passed below a long hanging tree, whose branches blocked almost all of the sun.  
"We on the other hand have no such instincts." Tyrion went on. "These damn mountains are treacherous. Good thing you sent an outrider a head to scout. Where is he by the way?" Jory drew his sword and pointed. "There." Up inside the tree hung a mutilated corpse still wearing the colors of Winterfell. "Ambush!" Came the call from behind. Tyrion only had the time to draw a little knife he carried by the side, before the clans men decended upon them from the tree. One got caught by an arrow and was trampled by Tyrion horse, but the rest each managed to land on their target. They jumped unto the riders and tried to push them of their horses. Jory yanked his horse around and charged another group of Clansmen who had come out of the bushes to assist the squirrels. Tyrion weighed his option for a second, before he decided that his chances were better on Jory's side then alone. He followed the Captain of the guard into the thick of battle. He immediately saw, that while well thought out, the attack was still hopeless. Tyrion had to steer his horse. Since the clansmen wore no armor they were trampled under the stallion's hoofs.  
It took only three deaths for the savages to turn and flee. The Northmen send a few arrows after them. Jory, who had pursued them for a bit soon came back.  
"Count of heads, how many still alive?" He called.  
"We lost Rick and Borden. They took heavier losses. I count eight dead clansmen." Came the reply from Tyrion. He tried to grab one of the dead's axe. "Could someone help me?"  
A hand reached out and handed it to him.  
"Her you go imp." Said Bronn. "I also caught us something." In his other hand he held a clansmen. Despite the blood on his forehead he was still alive. "Figured he might know something about a lost lowlander."  
He threw him to the ground in front of Jory.  
Fear was in the savages eyes, as Jory knelled to speak with him.  
"We are looking for a boy. He rides on a wolf. We apologize for intruding on your lands. If you tell me what you know I will let you go."  
"A boy? There has been no boy here. You are the first lowlanders we see in months. Shagga the fool insisted we attack you. He said we could use your steel against the burned men and their monsters."  
"He's just a crazy savage." Bronn pulled out his knife. "Lets kill him so his friends know we are not to be messed with."  
Jory helt up a hand. "Wait." He looked the man nto the eyes.  
"What's you name?"  
"Bardak son of Dolk."  
"Well Bardak son of Dolk, today is your lucky day. Tell Shagga, no tell your clan this: If he finds me the boy we will give him many steel weapons. Steel weapons to fight the burned men. What do you say to that?"  
The man shook his head. "Why should we trust you? The lowlanders always come with promises, but once we give them what they want they forget them again."  
Jory stood up. "Rodrick, come here please." The man from the Liddle clans dismounted.  
Jory turned back to Bardak. "This is Rodrick. Look in his eyes. He is a clansmen like you. Would he betray you?"  
Bardak gazed up at the wild man for a long time. Then he nodded. "Yes, he is a man I can trust."  
"Good. And Rodrick vouches for my honesty. I swear this to you: We the men of Clan Stark will deliver you steel weapons to fight the monsters of the burned men. Why are they called that by the way?"  
The clansmen spat out some blood. "Because they burn of a part of their body when they become men. Timmet son of Timmet became their red hand by burning out his eye."  
"Red hand." Jory scratched his beard. "That means chief, right?"  
Bardak laughed and ugly laugh. "It did. But now there is someone above him. The black hand. They he is his son. He commands animals and can turn into them. He is the one who commands the wolves and boars that now march with the Burned men on every raid."  
Jory eyes went wide.  
"He commands wolves? What is this boy called?"  
"They call him Rick son of Timmet."


	35. Sansa II

**Sansa**

When the raven arrived Edd had still joked. "Black wings, black words, right?" But his smile had died when he heard that his foster father had been imprisoned. The banners had been called, the north was going to war. And again Sansa was alone. Arnolf now ruled the Karhold. He missed no opportunity to torment Sansa. He told her that a man who had broken his word to his bannerman would obviously also break his vow against his king. He told her how her family would die in the war and how then Edd would finally get what was rightfully his. What had been promised to him all his life. Edd tried to comfort her. He had stayed behind knowing Arnolf's wrath. He told his father that he needed to bed Sansa as soon as she flowered, so that he let him stay behind. But Sansa did not want his sympathy. Why couldn't he be married to Domeric Bolton? In her dreams she was with him. He called her Naerys and he was her dragon knight. She wished she could die she wished she could be far away from the cold of the Karhold. She wished she could fly.  
That was another thing she did in her dreams. She flew. She flew high over mountains and hills. The boy Jojen who had come from far away had told her she would also start to dream of being Lady. And sure enough one day she found herself in the woods looking for prey. She killed a deer and woke up with the taste of blood in her mouth. She lived in fear of her dreams, she lived in fear of Jojen. She feared Arnolf for his wrath and Edd for his kindness, knowing what he would do to her once she flowered. Only Alys could comfort her when she cried herself to sleep.  
The second raven brought her liberation. With Rickon lost and Anna and Arya in the Lannister's hands her mother wanted to know her save in Winterfell. Bran would have to go south with his men. The northerners needed to march behind a true son of Ned Stark. They needed to be reminded what they were fighting for. Sansa could not believe it. The first thing she felt was relief for leaving the Hold behind her. The next thing she felt was pride for becoming Stark in Winterfell. The last thing was fear for her brothers. Not for Bran he would surely be protected. But Jon would be fighting on the front. She only hoped that the stories of his training were no exaggeration.  
She left a week later for Winterfell. Arnolf had denied her a big honor guard. So she was only flanked by Jojen and Edd with two Karstark men riding ahead of them. Lady  
She asked Jojen why he had packed his bags full with warm clothes for more then one person.  
"I dreamed." She rolled her eyes. "I dreamed that we were inside of a snow storm with no ending in sight."  
She gave him a mocking smile. "Well if it starts to snow we can just follow the road to the next tavern."  
Jojen shook his head. "No, the dream was different. We weren't on a road. We were in a wood. And women wearing spears were hunting us. They came from behind. And then an arrow came out of the snow in front of us."  
A chill ran down Sansa's spine. It's only a dream, she told herself, only a dream. But Jojen's dreams were different she knew it. He had predicted the very day Alys would have her first flowering. He had predicted that she would start to dream of being lady. She looked at the riders in front of them. He also predicted these two would die.  
The riders had stopped.  
"What is it?" Edd asked.  
One of them pointed at a group of twenty riders in the distance. "Night's watch."  
"What are they doing so far south?" Edd asked.  
"Maybe they are riding to meet the recruits from King's Landing?" The other rider replied. "They were passing White harbor last we heard." He spurred his horse. "Let's go meet them."  
The two riders rode to meet them. The bigger one raised his arm to greet. Sansa heard Lady growl. She was used to that Lady had growled all the time since they had come to the Karhold. But for the last days she had been quiet. But for the last days she had been quiet.  
"What's that on the rider's shield?" Edd asked.  
Sansa fixed her eyes on it. "It's a manticore." She said. "Probably the knight's personal coat." She knew everything about those things. She had thought it so romantic when she heard of all the knights coming north to protect the realm. It had been just like from a song.  
"Yes, but why does a brother of the watch wear his personal arms?" Alarm had entered Edd's voice. "Look out!" He called to the riders. But too late. They lines of the two riders had already met. Instead of slowing down to greet the riders, the crows spurred their horses even more. The great one was hit by a flail, the smaller one by an axe.  
"Run, damn it." Edd screamed at Sansa. He drew his sword and stormed to meet the traitors. Lady followed him. Sansa was frozen in place. Their was no point in running. They would catch her anyway. At least she could finally die. Die and be far away from all this madness. And then sometime her family would join her. They would be all together again. She smiled when Edd's hand was hit by an arrow. When Lady was caught in a net.  
She even smiled when the rider rode up next to her.  
"You will come with me my pretty." The voice from inside the helmet reminded her of Arnolf. "If Lord Tywin doesn't free me from this hell after this, then I don't know if I care anymore. Tie her up."  
Her arms were tied behind her back. Edd and Jojen were sat on the crannogmen's horse. Lady, bound and gagged was put unto Edd's.  
"Why do we even bother with this beast?" One of the riders asked.  
"Because once I am back in the Westerlands I need a good hunting dog." Was the leader's reply.  
He was the one who wore a manticore on his shield. He bound Sansa's horse to the tail of his own to ensure that his most prized hostage was never far behind.  
They rode the whole day and the whole night and again for a whole day. Sansa saw tree after tree pass. She had no more hopes of surviving. Not if she was in the hands of this man. The man who already had shown that he did not shy from killing young girls. She looked at the manticore again. The manticore of House Lorch.


	36. Jon IV

**Jon**

The wine made him sway from one side to the other. He tried to find out were up and down were, by orienting himself with the help of the tower. Unfortunately it was the drunkard's tower. With a splash he fell into the mud of Moat Cailin. There he stayed. He did not have the power to stand back up. First Rickon, then Anna and Arya, now Sansa. He had sworn to his father that he would protect his siblings against any threat that would come to them. What good was a protector who kept on failing? He wished he had been there, wished he could have died protecting them. Instead here he was in the middle of an army.  
He crawled back out of the mud. Found his wine. Kept drinking. He wasn't the only one. The camp was full of murmurs. With the Lord imprisoned and all but one child in the hands of the enemy, what good was it to go to war? The Greatjon had proposed to send ravens to Winterfell demanding that Jon be legitimized. Boltons, Glovers and many more had agreed. The Karstarks had already gotten up to leave in protest when Jon had spoken up. He had asked Jon Umber wether he liked the idea of being beheaded as traitor. A commotion had broken out, with Umbers drawing their swords, Manderlys, Boltons and Mormonts answering them. Jon had raised his arms to calm them down. Then he again addressed the Greatjon. Yes, he was a son of Eddard Stark. But he was also the sworn shield of his siblings. Sworn to protect tehm from any harm. How could he protect them, when he at the same time was stealing their birthright? Any man who proposed making him Eddard's heir, while Eddard still lived was a traitor in his and his father's eyes.  
"Damn boy really is Ned's son, through and through." Lord Umber had laughed. And with that matters were settled. But unrest still reigned in the camp. They had no figurehead to rally around. They had a boy Lord who commanded through his bastard brother. They did not know what would come. They had an enemy at their back and in front of them. But most of all they were tired of waiting. Waiting for the war to break out or pass by. It was the waiting that destroyed them.  
Jon kept walking through the mud, searched for a place to be alone. He threw up into a and suddenly had an idea. He kept walking along the shore until he was far away from all the lights. On and on he walked until he was all alone. That is until he saw a figure through the fog. In the distance near the sat a girl on a trunk. In her hand she held a wine bottle identical to Jon's.  
He sat down next to her.  
"You can not stand the lights too, huh?" Meera did not even look up.  
Jon shook his head.  
She barked a laugh. "It's weird, huh? Here two people who want to be alone walk into the darkness only to find the only other person, who is going through the same torment."  
Jon could not help but join in. Meera took a sip from her bottle, but to her disappointment found it empty.  
"Here take mine."Jon passed it to her. For a moment their fingers touched.  
"Thanks." She took a mouthful. "I need this. To silent that voice. That voice in my head that keeps telling me that it is not my fault. The voice called reason." She cheered to the swamp as anger entered her voice. "But what does reason know? I should have known it. He is always just trouble. He always gets into trouble. He was never alone." She sobbed. Jon took the bottle from her hand and took a sip.  
"Had we just gone with them." He said. "We would have worked something out." He threw the empty bottle into the water, where it made a short splashing sound.  
She giggled again. "Just look at us. Getting so worked up about our little siblings." She yawned and fell on his chest. "They are tough little bastards. They will be just fine by themselves."  
Jon, startled by being closer to a girl, who was not his sister then ever before, could just reply: "Yeah."  
He felt even more awkward when Meera started to hug him. Suddenly her face was very close to his. He could feel her breath on his lips when she said: "You know what, Jon Snow? Your siblings are pretty lucky to have you." Jon had kissed girls before. Not many. One or two. But never had he felt like this. It was different. As their hands started to roam each others bodies every fiber of Jon's body screamed at him to stop. It screamed, when he took of her shirt. It screamed when they lay down in the grass. It screamed when he entered her. But as Meera had said: The voice of reason had been silenced.


	37. Anna V

**Anna**

"And lastly King Joffrey the first of his name, of Houses Baratheon and Lannister, King of Andals, Rhoynar and First Men, also calls upon Bran and Catelyn Stark to come to King's Landing to pledge their loyalty and the one of their bannermen to his throne."  
It had been a long list the herald had read. Every single Lord of the seven kingdoms had been called upon to pledge their loyalty.  
Now the ones already in attendance stepped forward to do so. First was Willas. He had stood besides her all this time. He had in fact barely left her side since he had arrived. When she asked him why, he only replied that since he was no longer Hand he now had more time.  
He made a short bow in front of Joffrey and Margeary who sat surrounded by the small council.  
"I hereby come in the name of my father, Lord Mace Tyrell to pledge the Reach unto the name of king Joffrey. May his rule be long and prosperous." As he straightened himself Lord Baelish wanted to speak up, but Joffrey seemed to have something on his mind.  
"Tell me, my dear brother in law. If you do really come as my loyal servant to me, then why won't you kneel in front of me?" Anna heard a sharp his go through the crowd.  
Willas grinded his teeth. "Your grace, as you can see, my injury prevents me from doing such simple task. Walking is no trouble, but bending my leg gives me great pains so-"  
"The pains seemed to be no trouble, when you asked for the hand of a traitor in marriage. Do you honor the blood of traitors higher then your own king? Before a king everyone kneels. Only the ones who think themselves equal to kings stand." Joffrey's voice was as cold as iron. Willas gave Loras as sign and with the help of his brother slowly lowered himself ontu his knees. He bowed his head and repeated the pledge.  
"Good," The king did not even try to hide his delight in humiliating the man who in the past had made no secret of his dislike for Joffrey. "We are glad to see that the reach still stands firmly on our side." He made a gesture to Littlefinger to continue.  
"As you known your removal as hand was not a sign of us thinking little of your achievements during your short tenure. We just thought that the realm needed a more experienced hand in these times of unrest. To nevertheless acknowledge your services we hereby give you the title Master of Laws, so you will continue providing us with council. We also grant your father Mace Tyrell the title Master of Ships so that he may help us against all that may challenge our reign from the sea. Do you accept these honours in his and your name?"  
"Yes and I pray that the seven will stand with us when ever we give council to his grace King Joffrey." His voice was toneless. Loras reached down and helped him back up. The crowd parted for Willas as he made his way back to Anna's side. She could read the expressions on his and everyone elses faces. Joffrey had lost many sympathies on this day.  
Pycelle now spoke up: "In these times of turmoil the council considers the safety of his grace King Joffrey of the greatest importance."  
Queen Regent Cersei, now there is an unnecessary addition to the council Anna thought, called for Barristan Selmy to step forward. What followed was such a break of taboo that even Anna was shocked that the lannisters would fall to such things. Before the eyes of everyone Ser Selmy was striped of his title Lord Commander and his membership of the Kingsguard.  
As Selmy stripped himself of his armor he proclaimed: "I am a knight. I will die a knight."  
"A naked knight it seems." Lord Baelish quipped. The hall erupted in laughter including the kingsguard. All except Ser Jaime Lannister, who, despite having just been raised to the position of Lord Commander, seemed to look with pity on his predecessor.  
Ser Barristan's sword was the last thing hitting the floor. "Be glad that the kingslayer and the knight of Flowers stand in this hall. Otherwise I could probably cut through all the men who claim to protect you like a cake your grace." His footsteps echoed through the hall as he made his way out.  
"Ser Loras Tyrell, please step forward." Pycelle called now.  
"The small council raise you to the position of member of the kingsguard. You will have to forsake all alnds and women and be bound to protect the king's life until the day you die." Or are disposed of, Anna thought. "Do you accept this honor bestowed upon you?"  
"Yes, I do. With a heart filled with joy." What ever joy he felt, he sounded more like a broken man.  
"Ser Jacelyn Bywater please step forward."  
A tall man with slat and pepper hair and an iron hand stepped forward. He wore the colours of the gold cloaks.  
"After Janos Slynt's sad death by the jaws of a violent beast," The mention of Grey Wind brought tears to her eyes. Willas took her hand. "The city watch is in dire need of a new Commander. Considering your past services it is obvious that you are the man most fit to fill that vacancy. Do you accept this honor?"  
"Yes, I do. And I am ever thankful for these honor your grace." At last someone who really is happy about his honors.  
Next it was her turn. Willas had been the one to her tell her about it. She had to beg for mercy. Mercy from Joffrey. Only then could the crown show mercy to her father without losing face.

She stepped forward. "I have something to beg from your grace."  
Joffrey considered her for a moment. His eyes flew over her finally resting on her chest. She had thought that Theon's eyes would be the vilest thing she would ever see in her life. But in Theon's eyes there had been misdirected love of sorts. In Joffrey's there was just the lust of an animal.  
"Yes, please step forward lady Stark."  
She stood in front of the Iron Throne. For a second she thougt about just bowing like Willas had done, but she knew better then that. As she knelt she felt as if her spine was snapping.  
"Please, your grace. I beg you. Plese show mercy when judging my father."  
Cersei scoffed: "The audacity."  
"No, no let her speak. She is after all just a girl." Varys spoke up.  
All just mummers, Anna thought. All so it had the right look.  
Joffrey helt up his hand.  
"Why should I show mercy towards a man who has claimed that I have no legitimate claim to what is rightfully mine? Towards a traitor, who tried to depose me and sell the throne to my uncle?"  
"Pleasemy lord. Surely my father was deceived by the lies of the man around him. He corresponded often with Lord Stannis. Maybe your uncle's treachery had driven him to create lies so convincing that even my father could not see through them."  
Joffrey, trying to keep up the act of still considering Anna's plea, turned to his mother.  
"What does my council say? Should I show mercy towards Lord Stark?"  
"If he confesseshis crimes it is most fitting for a king to show mercy towards those that wronged him." She replied.  
"Then it shall be so." He looked Anna again with lusting eyes. "Will your father confess these crimes, my lady? If he does then he is free to take the black and become a man of the watch."  
"Yes, yes, he will, your grace." And once he is save and I am wed to Willas, the North will be free to decend on you like a winter storm. For the first time she answered Joffrey's gaze and her eyes threw him a challenge. You better prepare yourselves Lannisters. Winter is coming.

_  
Up next: Election time.


	38. Theon II

**Theon**

Hammering echoed in the yard of Castle Black. Cotter Pyke and his entourage of twenty had arrived just in time to see the completion of the "great parliament". After the old bears death there had been much animosity between the old corws and the black lions. It was customary for the commanders of each keep to cast their votes for all their followers. But following this law would have ment first and foremost bloodshed. With most keeps being full of black lions, but commanded by old crows there was no way to garuantee that the elected Lord Coammnder would be supported by his men. After armory Lorch's desertion Maester Aemon had made a suggestion to Bowen Marsh, who for the time being held the title of Lord Commander. To prevent further desertion by the lions each keep was to hold its own election. Each man was to cast his vote for one man from his keep he trusted to make a good decision. Each keep was to make a list of each elector and how many men he represented. The delegations from each castle had to include each men listed.  
Bowen Marsh for the sake of keeping the peace had agreed. The only problem had been how they would hold discussions. The hall was not built to hold so many men. Theon had suggested filling the yard with benches, but soon it had become clear that the ones in the last row could neither see nor understand what the men on the central podium said. That is until Lord Piggy had again show, oh how smart he was. Using spare wood still left over they put raised each row of benches a little higher then the one before. The last bench was elevated 20 feet of the ground.

As Theon made his way to the podium he saw Sam grinning smugly. You just wait till I am Lord Commander one day, Piggy, Theon thought. One day you will be my servant and then I will pay you back for all this. Thinking you are so much smarter and better then me are you?  
"Hey, Theon" Sam greeted him with a smile. "Are those the last parchments?" Sam tried to take them from him, but Theon held them close to his chest. "I carried them all the way from the library. I think I can carry them a bit more." Sam just shrugged inresponse and went to help Donal Noye, who again expressed his happiness about being able to be a smith again for a few days.  
Theon put the parchment unto the table on the central podium. He turned and saw that the ranks were slowly filling. In the first row sat all keep commanders plus Othel Yarwyck, the first builder. They sat from left to right in the order of their keeps. From Mallister to the left to Pyke on the right. Some looked gruff, others thoughtful very few looked pleased. Of course only few had managed to get the almost anonymous support of their keeps and hence most felt inginated by the fact that they had fewer votes then they thought belonged to them. Now the ranks above them filled. Each entourage took seat directly behind their commander. Once they were seated the last three rows were filled with men from Castle Black. The rest of the garrison stood in the yard, each with a token to cast for a vote.  
As all took their seat Maester Aemon stepped forward. "It has been a long time since the last Lord Commander was elected and an even longer time since the realm had been in such turmoil during an election. But remember brothers: We are guardians of the realm and take no part in inner squarrels. May the Lord of the realmdecide who is king and who is not." Murmurs came from some Lannistermen. Aemon smiled. "I have seen many kings come and go in my life and I can tell you that sadly one is almost just like the other." More murmurs. The fool will get himself killed, thought Theon. "The election will proceed as follows: We go through the entourage from each castle from West to East and each will be able to put forward names of brothers they nominate. My assistants," he gestured towards Theon and Sam " will take down all names and make a list. Once we are done the list will be read out aloud. Afterwards we will start anew with each elector casting his vote for one of the nominees. Should the required mayority of two thirds not be achieved then the brothers of castle black will be asked to cast their vote for the man they prefer. I and my two assistants will count these votes while being supervised by Daven Lannister and Jaremy Rykker two honorable men, who both won't stand for election. Once the votes are counted Bowen Marsh in his capacity as first Stweard will read the outcome to the assembly." Theon groaned. He knew that by the end of the day they might have had three rounds of voting with no winner in sight. In the end they managed two. By then most men had dropped out of the race. He looked on his parchment.  
STAFFORD LANNISTER: 2245, ALLISER THORNE: 762, BOWEN MARSH: 234, DENYS MALLISTER: 430, COTTER PYKE: 482, EDDISON TOLLET: 27. Stafford had lost many votes when Yarwyck and Buckwell had come out to support Thorne. But still anything was possible. As Thoen made his way into the hall he saw that the different groups had already separated the tables. The looks they threw his way made it clear that he was welcome with none of them. The only table were he could sit was the one Samwell, Aemon and Benjen occupied. He hesitated, but then he sat down next to Sam. Benjen, who had been talking with Aemon threw him a dirty look. Theon was ready to stand up and go,but then the two men resumed their conversation.  
"I just wished you had not withdrawn." Aemon said. "Many men would have come out to support you."  
"I will not stand just to get elected. I only let myself be voted on in the first round so I could voice my opinion that we should go out for a great ranging to see what is beyond the wall. Face Mance raider and find out what happened to Smallwood. But it seems our first ranger screamed me down. The only one of the current candidates who supports my idea is Pyke. And his votes are not enough to win."  
"Not the votes in this round." Sam threw in.  
"Yes, but Pyke will be thrown out of the race eventually. Alisser will come out in support of Stafford Lannister tomorrow and we will be doomed to follow his ridiculous idea of staying the wall and waiting."  
Theon felt the need to cut in. "At least he no longer wants to ride out to crush the northern rebellion. Not after he saw the moving hand. And frankly what do we win with a ranging? Yes, it would be a grand gesture, but it would be no more then a gesture. We have the wall. The castles are being repared. Here we can hold against any storm."  
Benjen considered him for a while. "We can hold against many storms yes. But if you are blind to the size of the storm, then you are bound to get blown away. Satfford may win with Alliser's votes. But Alliser's council will make him lose the wall, if the gods don't help him."  
Theon was about to make a reply, but was interrupted by a thumping at Alliser's table.  
"Bowen Marsh would like to make an announcement, my brothers."  
The First Steweard raised his hand. "The first builder already supports the first ranger, now I will too come out in support of Alliser Thorne. In this there is dire need for a strong man who has known the wall and the wildlings for many years." With that he sat down. Murmurs started over at the Lannister table. "Well, that was unexpected." Was Benjen's only commentary.  
The first vote the next morning showed the result of Marsh's shift. Stafford had fallen to roughly 1700 votes with Thorne not far behind him. Mallister and Pyke were almost unchanged. But more and more of their supporters called for unity of the old guard against the Lannisters. Alliser was the perfect candidate in Theon opinion. He was hard and experienced and, more importantly he stood above the two parties. He had support from lions as well as crows, while Stafford, Mallister and Pyke replied solely on their traditional base. As everyone left for lunch Theon saw Benjen talk to Mallister. Instead of eating with at the central table like the last day he now instead opted to join a faction. He entered the hall and turn right towards Thornes table.  
"Hey Kraken, wo don't like the likes of you here." He heard black Walder call.  
"Can't believe that after you couldn't have the Stark girl you are now sucking the Maester's dick." Emmon Frey.  
All of them would pay some day. But first Theon had tomake a name for himself. And the best way to do that was to be on good footing with the Lord Commander.  
He advanced towards Thorne. The old knight looked up. "A Lord Kraken, how nice of you to join me. It is truly sad that you would join me only once the tide has turned in my favour. After all those times we had together before I left here, I thought you might be more inclined towards my candidacy."  
Theon indicated a bow. "Forgive me, but as Steward of the future Lord Commander I had to maintain an air of neutrality. But now that everything is as good as settled, I thought I may help you along just a bit."  
"Help me along with what? Faking the numbers during the vote? Impossible Ser Piggy counts as if his life depended on it. And Maester Aemon does the counting in his head I am told."  
Theon shook his head. "Why would I have to fake the count, if I can gift you the last votes you need?"  
Alliser leaned forward. "And how are you going to do that, lusty Kraken?"  
Theopn ignored the nickname. "Yesterday, when I ate with Benjen Stark I overheard Aemon urging him to throw his hat into the ring again."  
Alliser made a dismissive gesture. "He won't do it. And even if he will, he will just split the vote from Mallister and Pyke."  
"Not necessarily. I saw him whisper with Mallister earlier and the old man looked very interested."  
"What are you implying?"  
"Benjen will present himself as compromise candidate between Mallister and Pyke. That will lose you many of your crow voters. He is also pretty popular with the lions. Not your lions of course, but Stafford's lions. He may be able to throw on of the both of you out of the race. And I doubt that you could survive a one on one race against Benjen."  
Alliser started to get exited. "Well tell me, Kraken, what do you suggest?"  
Theon grinned. "Go to Mallister. Make him a better offer then Benjen. Promise him more men and the command over Westwatch-by-the-bridge. Any man can be sawyed if you offer him more power."  
Alliser nodded a few times. "Yes, that may be workable. I will not forget this Greyjoy."  
Theon was quite satisfied with what he had achieved today. He had made a man Lord Commander and ensured his future under the new regime. In his satisfaction he even missed that Daven Lannister was drinking together with Qhorin Halfhand.

In the afternoon voting started again. As many times before Maester Aemon called for nominations. Bowen Marsh stood up and said: "I nominate first ranger Alliser Thorne!"  
Next was Cotter Pyke. The gruff man stood up and with a bellowing voice he called: "I nominate Qhorin Halfhand!"  
Theon could just stare. He looked over at Thorne, on who's face realization dawned.  
Mallister stood up next: "I too nominate Qhorin Halfhand!"  
Theon did not understand. This made no sense. Even with Qhorin as candidate there was no way the election could be won.  
Gawen Westerling stepped forward: "I nominate Stafford Lannister!" Nothing surprising there. With the old guard vote split like that the lion actually stood a chance to win again.  
Next was Dolorous Edd: "I am very sad to say, that I must withdraw my candidacy, because I think that my utter foolishness would bring disaster on all that follow me. That is my luck after all. So I apologize in advance to the man I will now nominate should it bring bad luck to him." Edd raised his finger at pointed at the man who had grown a beard to protect himself from the cold. The man who looked every inch the lion he was. "I nominate Daven Lannister!" A commotion started on the yard. Aemon gave Sam a sign and the fat bastard started hammering on the table with a wooden bat. "Order! Order!" Slowly the crows calmed down. Swords that had nearly been drawned returned to their scabbards.  
Aemon spoke up again. "We must hear every nomination in peace and respect the decision of every man. Brother Tollet has chosen to nominate the young lion Daven Lannister. So be it. If there are no more nominations we now must hear whether the nominees accept. Alliser Thorne?" "I accept." "Good. Qhorin Halfhand?" The old ranger stepped up unto the platform. "As much as I wish to lead you all beyond the wall to challenge what ever is outthere, I know that I cannot gather the support to win. Therefore I withdraw in favour of a man who promised to do all that. I withdraw in favour of Daven Lannister."  
Now Theon understood. His eyes looked for Benjen and found him. His eyes had returned to the discgust he ever saw Theon with. Theon had been played. He had been played and now payed for his mistake.  
"Very well." Aemon called. "Stafford of House Lannister. Do you accept your nomination."  
The old man stood up. "I am an old man and will not be able to fill the position for long. What the watch needs most of all is consistency and long reigns. I withdraw in favour of my son Daven."  
The voting after that was merely a procdure. When the sun set in the west Daven walked up onto the platform and spoke for the first time to his followers.  
"I swear to you: No desertion will be tolerated. No politics will taint my rule. My thoughts will begin and end with the needs of the watch. Tomorrow I will send a host to retake Sable Hall and bring the traitor Lorch to justice. And once the wall is save again we will ride out. We will ride out north and find our enemy!"


	39. Jon V

**Jon**

"So how did it feel?" Domeric asked as they rode along the river. "What sort of question is that?" Jon replied. "It felt good of course. At least I think it did. My memory is still blurry. But that is not why I told you about it. What am I supposed to do? If I got her with child then-"  
"You will have to marry her. So what? You seem to get along well enough. She is pleasing to the eye. She is the daughter of a high lord. What is there to worry about?"  
"But I am not the son of a high lord. I am just a bastard. I have nothing to offer her. And now I have dishonored her." Jon's voice had become so loud that some heads turned towards them.  
Domeric made a dismissive gesture towards the other riders before turning towards Jon. "Now listen here Snow. You are my friend so I will be honest with you. From what I have heard she started kissing you. So for all things you have not dishonored her. Secondly you were both drunk and sorry for yourselves, which is never a good combination. If you want my obvious opinion: One time is not enough to empregnate a girl. If you want to be sure tell her to drink moon tea." Jon flinched. "Right, I forgot I am talking to Ned Stark's son."  
Jon started to get angry. "And it seems I forgot I am talking to Roose Boltons."  
"Jon, you came to me for advice. If you want to start insulting my father, then please go to Dacey Mormont. She hates him and as a women should be able to provide you with better council then me." Jon saw, that he had hurt his friend. He sometimes forgot, that for all his flaws Roose Bolton had somehow managed to make his son love him. He sighed.  
"I am sorry Domeric. It is just that this is keeping to eat me from inside." He threw a look over his shoulder to where Meera was riding. "She keeps ignoring me since that night."  
"Ignoring you? She has been taking care of wight ever since you started worrying about you two fucking once. She is also talkngi to Bran all the time. She is just waiting for you to talk to her."  
Jon threw a look back at his black direwolf. Domeric was right. Meera had been very close to the animal for the past days.  
"I will have to think more about this." He said in hopes of ending the conversation.  
"Better don't think to long about it. I kept thinking about Alysane Karstark until it was to late."  
Jon was sure that his shock was clearly isplayed on his face. "Alysane? When did you two?"  
"During the king's visit. Oh, don't give me that look of course I did not take her maiden head. We just kissed." He smiled to himself. "It was a good kiss though."  
Jon just shook his head at his friend. "I would have thought that you'd tell me earlier."  
"Hey you didn't tell me about Jeyne Poole either!"  
"That was _one time_, when I was _ten_!"  
The rode on with laughter.

Their laughter ended though when they arrived at the Twins. Roose Bolton came riding to get them. Jon could not understand how Domeric could love this man. All Jon could fear when he saw the Lord of Dreadfort was fear.  
"Listen Snow," Roose started as he held Jon's shoulder. "Lord Walder has about four thousand man at the twins, but they did not march for Riverrun yet. We got ravens from there telling us that Lord Tywin is marching along the upper Red Fork to take Harrenhall. This means Riverrun will be save. For now at least. More importantly the Blackfish, your brother's uncle arrived just now in camp. He has heard stories that Jaime Lannister is marching north to take the Ruby Ford. Leaving the Twins as only crossing we can use." Domeric muttered a curse. "Son what didi I tell you about thinking words and saying words?" Domeric made an indignant sound. "We are not with people we want to influence father. If I wanted to manipulate Jon I could do it through our friendship without resorting to deceite."  
Roose rolled his eyes. "Do you see this fool I have for a son Snow? This is why I had to send Remsay to the wall, otherwise he would have killed this naïve whelp."  
"The only thing I see is that you asked your son to deceive me, by not talking his mind in my presence. Need I remind you that I am in command of this host until my father is freed."  
"Formally yes, but you father's wife is still Lady regent and she made it quite clear that you and I are to be equal in all madders except when it comes to your brother's security, where you will have the last word. And the deceiving part was not ment against you. Its more of a general lesson I try to tell my son. The lesson to ever be aware of possible ears around him. Surely Rodrick Cassel told you about feint attacks during your fencing lessons."  
"He mostly talked about when it is wise not to fight father." Domeric replied before Jon could answer.  
"I very good lesson indeed. Let's hope that your friend here has listened better then you listened to my lessons , son"  
"Do you have any news other then those you already delivered Lord Bolton? Otherwise I would ask you to leave?" Jon flared up.  
"My, my no need to fly into a rage. Being easily provoked is never a good characteristic especially for a commander. You have to work on that hot blood of yours. Maybe I could help you along with-"  
"Father," Domeric interrupted. "I know when you are stalling. What is the real message."  
The bemused smile Bolton had worn since he arrived left his face. "I talked to Lord Frey. He will grant us passage." Jon breathed a sigh of relief. "Under several conditions. Two of his grandsons are to be fostered with Bran at Riverrun once we arrive there. Furthermore Olyvar Frey is to become your squire, Snow." Jon nodded. "Your sister Arya once freed is to marry Walder's youngest son Elmar." Jon tensed up. "And, once the fighting is done Bran is to wed one of Lord Walders daughters or granddaughters. One of his choice of course."  
Jon clenched his teeth. "And did you agree to these conditions?"  
Roose open his eyes wide. "Snow, this was to only way to get him to give us passage without loosing thousands of men in a senseless slaughter."  
_Know the responsibility you carry as a Lord of the North._Jon heard Rodrick's lesson in his ears.  
He nodded. "Have you already started to cross the river?"  
"Good to see that you have some sense in your brain. Something you don't see often with Starks. And yes, but only the footmen. The riders and the baggage train will soon follow."  
Jon shook his head. "No. I will take the riders. I also want Brynden Tully, to lead us south."  
Roose raised his eyebrows. "South to do what?"  
Jon smirked. "Take the Ruby Ford."  
"Nuts, no way can you hold the crossing with only riders."  
"Which is why you will hurry after us with a third of the footmen to garrison the ford once I have taken it."  
"And why would I as your co-commander agree to such a ridiculous strategy?" Roose mocked him.  
"You will agree to it since I am sure that you do not desire your son to fall into the hands of the Lannisters."  
Roose voice was cold as steel: "Are you threatening my son, Snow?"  
"No, Lord Roose. I am merely saying what I am thinking. And I am thinking that you are no fool. I promise you Domeric will be safe by my side. The Smalljon, Harry Karstark and this Frey squire of mine will ride with us. I garuantee that I will guard your son's back with my life. Now you garuantee me that you will guard ours with your men."  
Roose thought for a long time in silence. His reply came as a whisper: "You play with high risk Jon Snow. One of these days you wil lose." With that he rode back to the camp.  
Jon turned to his friend. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
Domeric shrugged. "I have been trying all my life to figure him out. All I can tell you is this: He will guard our backs and you have just earned some of his respect." They heard barking as Whight arrived followed by Meera Reed. "If you don't talk to her, then I will murder you." With that he was gone.  
Jon felt awkward as he made his way over to Meera. She obviously saw him approach, but chose to ignore him in favour of wight.  
She only turned to him, when he harrumphed. "Yes, Lord Snow?"  
Her sarcasm stung. "Meera, I do not know what I am supposed to say."  
"How about apologizing for a start for ignoring me the past days?"  
He felt himself grow smaller. "Yes, that would be a good start. I just did not know how to react to what happened. Everything my father taught me tells me that what we did was wrong and that I am supposed to carry the consequences. But I do not know how I am supposed to do that. I have nothing to offer you. I cannot marry you. There is no way your father will give me your hand. So I do not know what I am supposed to do."  
A mocking smile played along Meeras lips. "That was what you were worried about? My you really are a far too serious boy. I am surprised you and Jojen did not get along better."  
"This is serious Meera!" he cried. "What if you are with child? What if I planted a bastard inside you?"  
Now she really started laughing out loud as Jon just stood there dumbfounded. "Oh, I am sorry Jon Snow, but you really no very little. But I agree. What happened should not have happened. It was a mistake and nothing more. But now we are going to have to live with it. But I tell you one thing Jon Snow:" she drew closer to him. As close as she had been back at the swamp. "This child will not be a bastard."  
"But, but why would your father give me your hand? I am just a bastard myself!"  
"You are Ned Stark's bastard. The bastard of a man he loves more then any other. There is no way he would refuse you. But there is one more thing. I thing you figured out why I was taking care of whight this whole time. But what do you think I have been talking to Bran about?"  
Jon gave up. There was no understanding this woman."About how horrible his brother is?"  
"no, but looking back this would also have been a good topic. I talked to him about how you could not stay his sworn shiled your entire life. How once Bran is a man grown and your sisters married off, you would no longer be needed to guard him. Except of course if you were to guard his realm from all possible enemies."  
Realization dawned on Jon's face. "Lady Stark would never agree."  
Meera grinned. "Oh, but she did. You are still after all not in the line of sucession and it takes you far away fromWinterfell forever." She whistled and suddenly a giant of a man, the small Jon walked up to them holding a shield.  
Meera took it from him and presented it to Jon.  
It displayed a black wolf surrounded by a blue ring on white ground.  
"How do you like it, Jon Blackwolf, Lord of Moat Cailin?"


	40. Tyrion VII

One Sansa, one Eddard, one Anna and one Jon chapter left, until the "The wild wolf returns starts."

**Tyrion**

Tyrion had seen mnay ways of people to live in his life: The slums of king's landing, the simple folk in Casterly Rock, the villagers in the north. But none of them compared to the life of the mountain clans. The northern clansmen had instructed them before hand, about what they should probably expect. But as it turned out, that had been a waste. Even the Liddles were baffled when they saw women with bared breast walking through the village, a man kill another one over a goat and when they were told that a true man rapes his wife to claim her. Tyrion could just hope that Jory would be done quickly.  
But when the northerner stepped out of the chief's hut's door Tyrion saw that it would not be as easy as he thought.  
"It is no use." Jory shook his head in frustration. "That thickheaded bastard just won't understand that we cannot give them weapons only for them to use them against the Vale of Arryn."  
Tyrion laughed. "What did you expect? That you just give them the steel weapons to fight the burned man and then they will say thank you and give them back to you? These man hate the Vale lords! And I for one do not blame them." He made a gesture that encompassed the entire pathetic village. "Look at them. If this is all they have I do not know how they survivie in winter. No grian, no fruit and no animals besides horses and goats. Speaking of which-", He saw Bronn approach with a small table, tow chair and cheese. "Excuse me I didn't know you would be done so soon."  
"No, no, I am not hungry anyways." Jory sat on the cold ground. "But a chair would have been nice."  
"Well that leaves more for me." Tyrion said as he took his first bite. "Well, think about this: we know now where Rickon is. He is with the burned men. Why don't we ride down into the vale and tell them to show us where the burned men live. Is that horse meat or goat?"  
"Goat" Bronn replied.  
"Excellent." Tyrion took a good bite.  
Jory, seamingly tired of sitting on the cold floor got back up and started to rub his backside. "No use, without the mountain calns guidance no troop would survive in those mountains for long. The burned men would just disappear into the mountains and abandon their villages. And that is horse meat."  
Tyrion started to cough. When he was done he shot the laughing Bronn an angry look before turning to Jory.  
"So these guys will only fight for you, if you promise to give them fertile land to settle?" he shook his head. "Sometimes I think you act this thick on purpose."  
He got up and walked towards the chief's hut. Bronn quickly got up to follow him.  
"Wait you can't just enter without invitation!" Jory cryied.  
Tyrion, who had reached the door turned towards his companion. "Is that so? Well a Lannister is always welcome."  
And with that he entered. The hut was dark and full of smoke. In the middle stood a round small table behind which sat Shagga, the chief of the storm crows. He was currently busy drawing smoke from a pipe he helt between his teeth, when he looked up to see Tyrion enter. He immediately burst out into laughter. So much, that he even dropped the pipe into his lap. Tyrion quickly picked it up. If this idot starts a fire he won't be to happy to talk to me, he thought.  
"I have heard that the lowlanders brought a halfman with them, but I never imagined him to look so funny." He coughed up a few puffs of smoke. "Did Jory send you in exchange for our help? Tell him the answer is still no. But I might be willing to buy you. You can make the kids and women laugh. And me too." He slapped his knee.  
Tyrion sniffed on the pipe, before putting it between his lips and drawing a breath. He then released the pipe with a pop from his lips, to let a ring fly through the tent. Shagga laughed even harder.  
"No, my dear Shagga, I have in fact not come to sell myself. I have come to present you with a new offer." He touched the bridge of his nose with the pipe's ending then passed it from his right to his left hand and then gave it to Bronn.  
"Do as I did." He whispered between his teeth. "Shall you steal many women."  
Shagga extended his right to recieve the pipe from Bronn. "And slay many men, aye."  
Tyrion could not help, but smile to himself. So customs had not died out since Lomas Longstrider visited. Uncle Gerion would have been so proud.  
"Shagga, son of Dolf. As Jory has already told you, we are after the kid you call the blackhand of the burned man. That boy is in fact, not the son of Timmett, but the son of our lord, Eddard of the Clan Stark. We want to just bring him back to his father. Afterwards he will never bother you again. All we ask from you is that you lead us through these mountains to the Vale and that you then lead a small force of Valemen on your secret paths to take out the burned men. We offered you steal, but Jory told me that that is not enough."  
"Dman right it is not enough." Shagga emptied the ash from the pipe on the floor. "We only want steal to have our revenge on the lowlanders. They have stolen our lands from us a lnog time ago. Now we will retake them."  
Tyrion put his hands together. "But does it really matter that you take back your homeland? I look around me and see that you live with very little here. What you need more then anything else is green land to harvest."  
"Aye, and with your steel we will gain it."  
"But, wouldn't it be wiser to gain yournew home without having to fight?"  
Shagga broke into his howling laughter again. "I thought a man who knows the old customs would be smarter. You think the lowlanders will just gift us their lands in exchange for finding some boy?"  
Tyrion smiled. "No, of course not. I would be foolish to think otherwise. But there are other lands you can take for yourselves. Did I not mention that the boy's father is a big lord? He rules a land many times bigger then the Vale. It may not be as green, aye, but it is one thing: Empty."  
Shagga spat. "I will not bend the knee to any fancy lowlander."  
"Then who is the fool here, Shagga? The boys father is a man of his name. He will ask you to kneel to him once. After that he will let you live as free men as long as you keep the peace. And I think you will. The ones of you who wish to fight, will have an enemy to fight. The ones of you, who wish to settle, built and life in peace, will have a home to life in.  
Shagga shook his head. "You may not be a fool, halfman, but you are a liar, like all the other lowlanders. Many have come in the past and all with promises. We have learned some of their ways in that time. Now you come and promise me land. But we know that with the lowlanders there is no land. For all land already belongs to a lord."  
Tyrion grinned. "So you will only follow us if we offer you land that belongs to no one?"  
Shagga refilled the pipe with leaf and lighted it. "Yes, halfman, give me land for my people which belongs to none and we will guide those lowlander knights through the mountains."  
Tyrion reached out for the pipe. "Say Shagga, have you ever heard of the land of Moat cailin?"


	41. Eddard X

**Eddard**

Eddard blinked into the bright light. After the weeks he had spent inm the black cells the morning sun was like a giant fire to him. As he slowly made his way up the stage his mind drifted back to the past weeks in darkness.  
Time and time again he thought that he had gone insane, but the thought of his children kept him from killing himself. He thought of Lyanna. Of Harrenhall. He thought of the war all those years back and of the war that had no doubt started while he rotted in the darkness. Stannis and Renly would raise their banners in Dragonstone and Storm's End no doubt. Catelyn would raise the North in favour of Bran's fiancée Myrcella, not knowing that she had no right to the throne. He could only hope that Stannis would sent Eddard's original letter to her. With North, Riverlands, Dragonstone, Stormlands and Lysa Arryn's Vale united and Dorne's loyalty undecided there was no way the Lannisters could hold unto their power.  
It was then that Willas Tyrell had come to visit him.  
The clacking of his cane announced his coming long before Ned could see him. He slowly lowered himself on a stool outside of Eddard' cell.  
"My beloved son-in-law comes to visit. Surely to tell me of the feast at his wedding and the glorious coronation of our new king."  
"Bitterness does not suit you Lord Stark." Willas cautiously replied. "I bring you wine and news. Varys tells me you have been talking to yourself about what is going on in the kingdoms without knowing what is happening. I must say your guesses have been quite good." He offered the bladder full of wine to Eddar, who reached through the bars to grab it.  
Eventhou Willas spoke with a soft voice Eddard did not let his guard down. He had learned his lesson when he trusted Littlefinger.  
"The north and the Riverlands have indeed raised their banners for Myrcella. But she is no longer Brandon's fiancée. He had to break the betrothal and promise to marry a daughter of Wlader Frey to get passage through the Twins." In his mind Eddard cursed the late Lord Frey. He had been one of the most instent Lords when it came to offering his decendants as husbands for Anna. Now it seemed that he had got his revenge.  
"Lysa Arryn isn't moving at all though. Her only answer to our raven was that the mountain clans are raiding her land and that she can spare no knight." Eddard thought back to the sweet little gril he had met once at Riverrun. He could not imagine her to abandon her family. "Stannis and Renly did indeed raise their banners, but curiously Renly did not declare for his brother. No yet at least." Renly had asked Eddard to make him king. It seemed that he still held out for that possibility. "So there you have it, Lord Stark. Three possible kings and one queen, all at war with one another." He shook his head. "Anna pleaded for your life a few days ago. That little monster that sits on the throne offered to spare your life if you were to join the night's watch."  
Eddard shook his head. "My life isn't worth that much."  
Willas leaned forward on his seat. "What about peace? What about the life of thousands of men who will die? If you tomorrow openly denounce Stannis and renly and take the black, then Starks and Tullys will not march south. You bastard son may only be a boy, but he is a boy with an army."  
Anger filled Ned as he looked at the young man in front of his cage. "And what about you? What about the reach? You know what I say is the truth! Why don't you end it right now and declare for Stannis? The Lannisters could not hope to stand against you!"  
Willas shook his head. "That is impossible. My father will have a grandchild of his on the Iron Throne. And that is only possible if Margeary is Queen."  
"Then marry her to Renly!" Eddard pleaded. "Force Stannis to make renly his heir and your father will have his rose on the throne." But as he said that, he knew that it was impossible. Stannis was pure iron. He would sooner break then bend. Renly would never be his eir as long as Shireen lived.  
"Lord Stark," Willas began anew. "You know why I have come here. I love your daughter. I have sworn to her that I will save your life. But I will tell you something more: I am also here to save her life." Coldness spread though Eddards veins. "What do you expect the king will do to her once you are executed? The queen knows better then to invite the animosity of my house, but him-," Willas hand stroked his knee and Eddard noticed that it had somehow worsened since he had last seen it. "I am not threatening you, Lord Stark. I honestly do not know what Joffrey will do. But I want you to understand one thing: If you not kneeling kills Anna, then I will haunt you forever in seven hells. Believe me, if I want to I can be just as imaginative as Joffrey." And withthat he had left.  
Eddard awoke from his thoughts, when he heard the crowd cheer for the king. He was forced on his knees by Ser Ilyn Payne. He looked upon the faces of the gathered people. He had never seen the sacred square of Baelor so filled. He looked over his shoulder to where Anna stood at Willas side. Then he took a breath and began to speak. He confessed treason against the king. He confessed conspiracy with Stannis to depose the rightful king Joffrey Baratheon. Stones started to fly from the crowd, but Eddard was so weakened that he barely felt them.  
"People of King's Landing!" The High Septon called. "Baelor the Blessed taught us that mercy must always exist alongside justice." He turned to Joffrey. "Your grace, what is your verdict on this sinner?"  
Joffrey stood almost directly behind Eddard. "My mother has asked me to allow him to take the black. As has my former hand Lord Tyrell and his fiancée Lady Stark." The crowd started to boo. "But what do cripples and women know of the hard decision a man has to make? As long as I am your king treason shall not go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!" A roar erupted from the crowd. Anna screamed, Cersei, Willas, Varys and the High Septon all protested the decree, but all Ned could feel was as if a leaden weight had been lifted of his shoulders. It had all come to an end. He raised his head and looked into Ser Ilyn's eyes. So this is what every man he had everbeheaded had seen in his eyes. He saw Ser Ilyn raise his sword. Anna's sword. Wolf fang she called it. He smiled just like her aunt that girl. And then it came down. His last thoughts were with Jon.


	42. Sansa III

**Sansa**

From her chamber in the black knife she saw the raven arrive. For a moment she prayed that it brought the news Ser Lorch desired, but that hope was crushed, when she heard a curse from the room above her followed by the deathcry of a raven. Sansa curled up in her corner. She had picked this one since it was the farthest from the door. But right now she wished she had picked the one behind the door instead. But now that was occupied by her fiancée. Edd gave her a bloody grin. "Well it seems like we won't have to wait for our funeral anymore."  
Sansa wasn't sure what scared her more: The fact that Edd talked so non chalantly about dying or the tone in which he had said it. She and Jojen had been the valuable hostages. Too valuable to be beaten. But Edd was a third son. So anytime Ser Lorch had been displeased by anything one of the three did he had beaten Edd. Over the weeks his green robes had turned brown. Maybe he really had been waiting to die all this time. They had been locked into the second highest floor of the "black knife". It was the biggest tower left at Sable hall that had not turned to ruins. The only other habitable one was the brown dagger right next to the wall. The rest of Sable Hall consisted of various barracks, which had almost all been torn down to be used as barricades. All animals except Ser Lorch's personal stallion had been slaughtered when Woodswatch and Rimegate started to block supplies. Even birds started to avoid the castle. All, except the ravens. Sansa was secretly happy that Lady had managed to escape. Lorch had given Edd ten lashes to punish them for that. And he had added the responsible ranger to "the wall".

"The wall" that was the wooden wall of the warehouse. There Armory had nailed all old crows to the planks. And all who displeased him. And all deserters he caught before they managed to reach the other castles. The garrison of Sable hall had been a hundred when armory Lorch was made its commander. By now fifty men remained. And by the end of the day there would be none left.  
The door of the room flew open. Snasa closed her eyes waiting for the knife to find her throat. Just like they had found Rhaenys Targaryen's. But instead of killing them Ser Armory just went straight to edd and started to kick him in frustration. Blood flew out of Edd's mouth. Sansa saw him cough out more and more. "Stop! Stop it! You are killing him! You are killing him!" Sansa knew how ridiculous she sounded. But she needed to say something. Then she noticed that Edd was in fact not coughing. He was laughing. In between every kcikc he received he laughed enraging Ser Lorch even more.  
"Oh, you order me to stop?" Ser Armory now turned to her. "Oh, I must apologize. Did I cause my dear lady distress?" He spat one Jojen, who through out the past weeks had sat almost unmoving on his mattress.  
"Please," Sansa whispered. "Don't hurt him anymore. If you keep hitting him then he wil die."  
"Oh, you don't want me to hurt your little lover?" the fat knight slowly approached her. "Would you prefer if I hurt this little one?" He gave Jojen a kick as he passed him.

"Or is that one special to you? I can imagine what sorts of things you two did in here for the past weeks." Sansa blushed and averted his gaze. She had been uncomfortable with sleeping in one room with two boys at first, but she had quickly realized that the company of Edd and Jojen was preferable to being all alone. They had always turned their backs when she had to wash herself and even given her the bigges mattress. He felt the knight's rough hands touch her face. "Or wasn't he man enough to take his bride?" His touch ervulted her. Slowly his hands wandered from her face to her chest and from there to her legs. "I bet there could be all sorts of things you could do to convince me to stop hurting him." She told herself not to cry. She was a daughter of Lord Stark. The sister of the bravest women in the north. She would not cry. She felt him grip the collar of her worn out dress. One rip would be enoghu and she would be naked. "Stop it."

Somehow Edd had managed to straighten himself with the help of the wall. Ser Armory turned to him and laughed. "And what will you do to stop me?" Edd tried to make a step towards them, but without the support of the wall his legs collapsed beneath him. Ser Armoy laughed again as he made his way back to the door. He gave Edd and Jojen each a kick a he passed them. "Don't worry Eddie. I won't spoil her for you. I prefer it if my women actually know what they are doing. But maybe you two can still make use of your last night together. And let the frogeater get some too. Poor bastard shouldn't die without having ever used his cock." Only when she was gone Sansa allowed herself to cry. She crawled over the Edd, who still could not move and layed his head in her lap. "Are you alright?" his voice was barely audible. "Yes," she used her sleeve to clean the blood from his face as well as she could. Edd had never been as pretty as Domeric or others. But with the broken nose and the gashes all over his face he looked more dead then alive. "Good", was all he said before he fell asleep.

As the sun went down Ser Armory had his men gather in front of the tower. He told them about the letter from Daven Lannister declaring them outlaws and deserters to be executed. But he also told them that he had a letter from Lord Tywin absolving them of all crimes and promising them high rewards and a return to the Westerlands. Sansa knew it was a lie since the raven from Casterly Rock should have arrived days ago. When Ser Armory realized that it had been shot down he had one of his most vicious tantrums and even pulled a knife on Edd. It was one of the rare times Jojen spoke up. Sansa just couldn't understand the Reedboy. The only thing he did was eat and sleep saying that the dogs would come like it had been in his dream. Sansa still couldn't believe that Jojen trusted his dreams so blindly. A blind wolf surrounded by dogs. That had been the only thing he needed to come all this way to find her. And to die with her. She wrapped her blanked cloer around her shoulders and fell into dreamless sleep.

She was woken, when Ser Armory roughly yanked her out of her bed. She heard Jojen scream, but he was quickly silenced when Ser Armory drove a knife into his ribcage. Edd groaned in pain and tried to lift himself of the ground. "You coming with me princess." The knight snarled as he blindfolded her and jammed a rag down her throat. Then he tied her hands behind her back. She felt him lift her off the ground. She screamed through the cloth. Screamed for Edd, Jojen even for the other men, she would be alright withanyone, if he saved her from this man. She felt him lift her unto his horse and stir up behind her. She tried to struggle, to fall of the horse, but his grip was stronger then her. Suddenly she felt cold steel through the back of her dress. "Now listen girly. I don't want to lose my most precious possetion. I hear wildlings pay well for little girls, because they always need fresh blood. Maybe I can even sell you to Mance raider in exchange for a Lordship."

She stopped resisting then. If he really was gong to sell her to a wildling king, then maybe not all hope was lost. She would jstu need to survive until the exchange had taken place. Surely no wildling could be worse then the onster sitting behind her on the horse. She felt the horse stop and heard the gate of through the wall slowly lift.

"Alright, commander." She heard a voice. "Now where do we go while the other idiots still slee-?" She heard the sound of a dagger stabbing into something multiple times. Then Armory pulled at her dress and wiped something with it. As much as she tried, she could not ignore the wetness at her back. She resisted the urge to vomit, since the gag would probably make her drown in her own juices. Suddenly she heard noise from the barricades. Armory cursed. Her heart beat quickened. The watch had arrived. Cries of alarm echoed from the wall.

"Sevens, how did the hound get here?" she heard Lorch mutter as he spurred his hrose on. Suddenly smoke tickeld her nose. "Damn, bastards set the black knife on fire. And of course the smoke comes in here. Faster you stupid creature, or do you want to meet the stranger tonight?" Sansa started to panic. It was a lie. It had to be a lie. Why would someone set fire to the black knife. No, Ser Armory just wanted to torture her more. Ed and Jojen were save. They had to be. Eventhou her hands were tied she struggled to reach her blindfold. Finally her left shoulder managed to lose it. They were on the other side of the wall. Around them the only thing was the white of the snow. She turned to the wall. Through the tunnel and from behind it smoke rose. Ser Armory halted his horse to look back. "No way is anyone getting through this tunnel for the next day. Gives us a headstart."  
As they entered the forest Sansa's eyes wandered up the wall. Right above the tunnel on the edge of the ice in front of the rising smoke stood a man holding a warhammer. For a moment she thought the king had come to free her. But then she remembered that the king was dead. Just like Jojen and Edd. Then the king and the wall were swallowed by the trees.

Two chapters left until the end of part 1


	43. Anna VI

**Anna**

She spent life in her chambers. Crying. Always crying. First she had pushed a wardrobe in front of the door, but they had gold cloaks break it down. But since then people had stopped bothering. Leaving her alone. She had thought about killing herself. That way the Lannisters wouldn't have a hostage to use against her family. Arya had escaped together with Syrio and would probably soon make her way back to Winterfell. But in the end she did not have the courage. No she would not die. She would life. Life to see them all dead. The queen with her fake smiles, Jaime who had killed Grey wind, Ser Ilyn who had used her sword to her her father, Joffrey the monster who had murdered her father. It was a weekafter her father's death, that Willas came to her room. Eversince he had been forced to kneel in front of Joffrey his knee had worsened. When he entered she jumped up and hugged him. For how long they stood there in silence she did not know. When she let go of him his robe was wet with her tears.  
"I tried everything I could Anna." His voice was a rasp. "Any sane man would have let him take the black. I even made preparations for us to accompany him north."  
"Us?"  
He smiled. "Yes, us. With me as a hostage to the north my father would have never gone to war against your house."  
Despite all her sorrow Anna was touched. "You would have done that?"  
"I packed all of your things. Even Ice." He barked an angry laugh. "Now my father ordered me to make Ice our new Valyrian blade. As if one isn't enough." He looked at her. "I am sorry. Swords are probably something you don't want to think about." He led her to the bed were they sat down next to each other.  
"Do you have news of my family?" She asked weakly.  
He gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"  
"I won't cry Willas. Those tears right now are the last ones I will shed. I promise. Not before I see Joffrey's head above those gates."  
He took her hand. "Don't say that. Not here. Not while you are a hostage." She gave him a hurt look. "It is just not safe. Promise me you will stop to talk this openly and I will tell you about your family." She nodded. "Your mother is in Winterfell. She has raised her banners for Myrcella to make her queen. She also betrothed Myrcella to Rickon in absence. A risky move considering that he is still lost in the mountains."  
"Sansa?" Eventhou she knew that it would just give her more grief she was determined to know about the dangers her family was in. This way she might help them in some way. She was in King's Landing after all. No one was as close to the king as her.  
Willas shook his head. "Nothing new. She is still at Sable hall as far as we know. Daven Lannister wrote that he is marching to free her."  
"To deliver her to King's landing you mean." Poor Sansa, she thought. Someone as sensitive as her would not survive for long so close to Joffrey.  
"You must not judge all Lannisters based on the ones you know. Daven made it cler in his letter that he only took this action because it was compromising the watches neutrality. Sansa will return to your mother."  
Anna breathed a sigh of relief. But she still could not imagine a Lannister being true to his word.  
"Daven also wrote that he is moving beyond the wall." Anna tensed up. "He will go on a ranging to find and defeat Mance Rayder. He also wrote that his father Stafford is coming to King's Landing to present the court with something distressing. He wrote that showing it would be more convincing then writing it since we would take him for mad otherwise. I do no know what to make of this." But they both knew what this news could only mean. "But its impossible." He took a deep breath. "Bran is marching on Riverrun. He is now betrothed to Lord Frey's daughter. He was always opportunistic that Lord. We have no news of Arya, which as far as you are concerned is good news. She should soon be back with your mother too. And lastly Jon. He was named Commander of the army of the north. Varys says that Roose Bolton is really the man in charge, but some reports make me doubt that." Anna could just smile to herself. Jon would not let himself be pushed around by Lord Bolton. But then again, it would probably be for the best if Jon was not in total control. He would easily do reckless things if he thought her endangered.  
"Did this calm you a bit?" Anna, who had rested her head on his shoulder slowly nodded.  
"That's good." He embraced. "Anna, please understand what I am about to tell you, I only did to ensure your safety."  
Anna tensed.  
"Tomorrow we will together proclaim or betrothal. All preparations have been made." She looked at him baffled. "When I accepted your rejection it was because there was nothing at stake. Now you are a political hostage inside the Lion's den. The only way to ensureyour safety is for you to get married to me. As a member of house Tyrell the Lannisters will think twice about doing anything to harm you. Do you understand why we must do this?" She kissed him in reply. "I take that as a yes. Please remember that this is a secret for now only me, Garlan, my grandmother and her septon know about it. We cannot know what the Lannisters would do if the knew of it in advance." He stood up with a hiss of pain.  
"Are you alright?" as happy she was about his concern for her, she could not help but feel concern for him too.  
He stopped her with a waved his hand. "I got through the first year after the injury. Against those pains this is nothing. I already wrote to Oberyn about the need for Dornish essences." His eyes darkened. "Among other things."  
She wanted to ask him what those other things were, but she did not dare. She had seen those eyes before. Her father had the same eyes, the day he sent Theon to the wall.

Willas had left not long ago, when Loras Tyrell came to her room.  
"The king summons you."  
"Tell the king that I reject your summons." She snapped at him.  
"The knig ordered me to beat you if you will not come." She saw the pleading look in his eyes. She pitied him. Surely becoming a white cloak had always been his dream. And now that duty came in conflict with his loyalty to his brother.  
"I will come, do not worry."  
Loras walked behind her telling her when to take a turn. When she asked why he did that he answered that he was to prevent her from running away. At first she did not understand until she realized where he lead her. She had seen the battlements ffrom her windw, but until now had avoided going closer. She did not want to see the heads. Joffrey stood waiting for her holding her father's head. She took a deep breath. She would not be vurnerable in front of him. She would gift him nothing.  
"Lady Stark, how good of you to join me." He again displayed the charm that would have other girls fawning over him, but all Anna could feel was disgust. "I was just looking at your father's face. I looked for a hint that could have given away that he was a traitor. But now he just looks like any other man." He turned the head in his hands so she could see the face.  
"Looks decept, your grace." She replied while trying to keep her voice from shaking. "The pretties face might hide a monster."  
His face turned sour. "Ser Tyrell hit her." Loras hesitated for a moment. "I said hit her!" The blow was not very hard, but from Jofrey's satisfied face Anna knew that it must have looked hurtful.  
"Did you know, that it is my name day soon? Did you already think of a present for me?"  
The air had just returned to Anna's lungs, so she could just ghasp: "I could give you fencing lessons."  
"Hit her again." This blow was stronger.  
"Well since you cannot gift me anything, why don't I gift you your bastard brother's head?" He seemed to savour the absolute power she had over her.  
"Maybe Jon will gift me your head instead." She knew that it did not help if she got herself beaten, but she could not help but show her hate for Joffrey openly.  
Loras hit her two more times and gave her a dunning look.  
She understood. The next blows would be harder.

"Clean the blood of yourself." Joffrey ordered her. "You look like a savage. Then again it would be fitting with your family." He turned to look at the heads.  
As Anna wiped the blood off her face she looked at Joffreys back.  
One shove would be enough to send him tumbling. She did not think when she stepped forward and pushed with all strength left in her body. Loras caught her right arm. Her left one pushed Joffrey. The king faltered, waving his arms. His left arm hit one of the spikes and he yelled in pain. But he did not fall. As Loras held her down she looked at her fathers head. I am sorry father., she thought. I could not avenge you.

Penultimate chapter of part I


	44. Jon VI

**Jon**

"Look out!" Jon heard Domeric's cry and quickly ducked behind his shield. The spear that had been intended for his head slightly brushed his helmet's tip.  
Jon shook his head in disbelief as he watched the Lannisters retreat again to their camp. He sat atop his horse at the brink of the Trident only a mile from the Ruby Ford. When they had arrived the day before they had been welcomed with joy by the keep's garrison.  
"Why did they even try?" He asked the Smalljon to his right.  
The big man spat out. "Those are probably just their outriders. Seems they had the same idea like you: taking the Ford quickly and holding out untilñ the main host arrives. Luckily we were just a tad quicker. It seems they though us to be just sworn swords of the local riverlords. When they saw our banners they probably decided to at least find out how many we are."  
Jon nodded. "Sounds reasonable." He turned to Domeric. "How long until your father arrives?"  
"The day after tomorrow in the morning." His friend replied while looking up at the late noon sky. "If they march through the night they could arrive tomorrow at midnight. Not in time in other words. The refugees from the south tell us that the Crownlander main host will be here by noon tomorrow."  
Jon cursed. "Any suggestions as to what we should do?"  
His bannermen looked at each other. Olyvar Frey was the first to speak up. "I suggest falling back to the main host." The Smalljon scoffed. "We cannot fight here are too few to fight here at the crossing and if we fight in the ford we lose the edge our horses give us. I say we burn down the ford thereby benying Jaime Lannister the opportunity to hide behind walls take the soldiers from the keep and join Bolton."  
"What about the small folk who took refuge behind the walls?" Domeric asked.  
Olyvar threw up his arms. "Jaime Lannister does not have the time to raid and rape. He will know that we march on him and thus will spend all his time to prepare for battle."  
Jon looked at the Smalljon. "What do you say Umber?"  
"I say we ride out and attack them now. I think we have an edge in numbers and they are to far away from their foot soldiers. We capture Jaime Lannister and threaten to kill him should they try storming the ford. That will kepp them thinking until Bolton arrives and crushes them against our walls."  
Domeric was next. "I sy we retreat into the castle. I know my father better then all of you. I think he is marching through the night. He wants to make sure that we are in fact save."  
Jon turned to the last one. "What do you say Harrion?"  
"I say we dig in here at the river. A foe who crosses ar vier, no matter how big his host will have trouble. A river always changes the dynamics of a battle. Rhaeghar also fought here and his army outnumbered Robert's. He still lost. I ay we send a rider to Lord Bolton telling him to march quickly. We just need to hold until he arrives, then the enemies spirit will be broken."  
"He will arrive in the middle of the night." Domeric remarked. "How will the enemy be able to see them?"  
"The rider shall tell your father's men to carry torches, so the enemy can see their arrival." Harrion replied.  
Jon raised his hand. "All of you make good cases, which is exactly why I took all of you with me to look at the Lannister's forces. And you are right, we cannot hold against this many men on our own. All of you made good suggestions as to how we can compensate for our disadvantage. But I have my own idea. We will dig in here at the river, but without losing the advantage of our horses. The Lannisters seeing that we have dismounted will not advance with a spear row and instead choose wordsmen to hack us to pieces. We will let arrows rain down on them and try to hold out until night falls." He looked at the slope near the river. "if they come through the water they will be drenched and heavy. Then they will have to storm up the slope, while under constant fire. We will built a barricade at the bottle neck the slope presents. Otherwise they could fan out and use their numbers."  
"And the horses?" The smalljon asked.  
"We will keep the horses behind those hills." He pointed to a group of hills not far from the slope. "That way the Lannsiters cannot see them, while they are close by. Once night falls we will amass them on the slope and let them charge into the Lannister's flank."  
Domeric looked displeased. "How are we supposed to mount a cavalry charge, while also protecting the barricade."  
"No, not us will do the charge," Jon corrected him. "Just the horses. There is a lot of dry wood in the ford stored for winter. Each horse will have a pack of it bound to its back. The small folk can do that. When night falls and the Lannisters can't see the difference between a horse with or withour rider we will light that wood and the horses in their panic will charge into the Lannsiter host forcing them to retreat. Once they realize what we did they will have to reform and attack again. That should give us about a bell to rest. Since I will send a rider to you father he should arrive in time to save us."  
Domeric just shook his head. And continued shaking it as a daring grin appeared on his face. "You must be the maddest bastard I have ever met, Blackwolf. Alright, we can do this."  
They spent the rest of the night with building the barricade and preparing the packs fro the horses. The next morning Jon was more tired then ever before in his life. He was stroking his horse, a gift from his father, apologizing for sacrificing it, when Olyvar came to get him.  
"It seems the kingslayer wants to parley. And he has the mountain with him." Jon tensed. So he would finally meet him. The man no one could defeat. He had Olyvar fetch his armor as he made his way to the river. And indeed. On the shores of the river, just a few feet from the barricade waited a group of seven riders flying a white standart. They were let by a blondman in a golden armor. But above them all towered the man to Jaime's right, a giant in white. The glacier that rides should be more accurate now, Jon thought.  
He let his personal guard down the hill while flying a white standart besides his personal arms. Just to let them know that we are equals now in status.  
"Kingslayer" he greated the knight in gold.  
"Lord Bastard." The blonde man replied.  
"If that was supposed to be an insult, then it was not a good one. But maybe you just wanted to tell me the truth of what I am." Jon grinned. "Just like I told you the truth of what you are. Oathbreaker."  
Jaime snarled. "Did you come out here to insult me?"  
"I came out here to find out what moved you to ask for parley. It is quite refreshing after spending the last knight building barricades."  
Jaime looked his surroundings. "Yes, you have indeed built some pretty toys there, Snow. Unfortunately they will be just pushed aside by my man."  
"If you won't state your business, then I will leave Lannister." Jon pushed his heels into his horse's sides.  
"Well you asked for it." Jaime sighed. One of his riders came forward and handed him a piece of parchment. "This came just this morning with a raven from king's landing. 'Joffrey of the House Baratheon King of the Andals, Rhoynar and First men, titles, titles, titles, to Lord Commander Jaime Lannister. I must infrom you that great tragedy has struck us. During a private meeting with our guest Anna Stark, the lady of IWnterfell has shown her true colours and tried to murder us, by pushing us of the walls of the red keep! She may claim, that she has just fainted because us the stress and fell against us, but the leis fo her words is obvious to anyonewho knows her character. She had been kept in the black cells for the past days, but when she was summoned to the court to be judged by the small council she openly refused to be judged by his grace King Joffrey and instead called on her holy right to have her fate decided through a trial of combat. I hereby call upon her to bring her chosen champion to King's Landing to face mine in battle."  
Jon sat on his horse in utter horror. "That is a lie. You just want me to abandon my men."  
"And what would I win by doing that? They would fight with even more determination to avenge your life." Jaime replied as he folded up the parchment. "I suppose you know who your sister chose as her champion."  
Jon nodded. Despiar began to overtake him. He had wanted to save Anna, that had been the only thing on his mind sicne leaving the twins, he had seen himself riding up to the red keep with his men and driving his sword through Joffrey's heart. And now he was offered just that. The god's were truly cruel. "And why would I follow you now? Why shouldn't I fight you in battle and once your host is broken ride south?"  
Jaime laughed. "You may try Snow, but if you don't come with me I will tell my men, that the one who brings me your head will be rewarded with a keep by my father."  
"And Anna will just choose a new champion."  
"Yes, of course. And my nephew will just sit on his throne and accept it." Jaime shook his head so hard his golden locks flew to all sides. "He will behead her saying that me killing you during the battle was the trial of combat and you dying proofs Anna's guilt." Jaime signaled his men to ride back to his camp. "I will await you in two bells on the south shore."

As soon as Jaime was out of sight his guard starting to talk all at once. Each had another opinion as to what he should do. Jon raised his hadn to silence them. "Olyvar, get me my bastard sword and my light armor. Daryn, in my belongings is a cloak which displays my personal coat of arms. Make sure Meera gets it. Domeric, you are now in command. The rest of you are dimissed. Don't tell the men, they need to focus on their work. Only when I set out tell them why." He saw the grim looks on their faces. But everyone understood. They went and did their work. Only Olyvar spoke to him on the way back. "Why do you want the light armor? You will be quicker yes, but one hit from the kingslayer's valyrian sword and you will die."  
"I doubt the kingslayer will stand for his nephew. He is a great swordsmen, aye, but he is worth more here as a commander. I will face another one of his brothers. One who is sure to kill me with one blow even if I wear the heaviest armor in the north."  
Olyvar's eyes went wide. "Why would you stand against such a man?"  
"For her I would stand against dragons, Olyvar." He saw the admiration in his squire's eyes, when he went to bring his things. He wrote a letter to Lord Bolton asking him to make Olyvar Domeric's squire. Then he wrote one to Lady Catelyn asking her forgiveness for all the grief he had caused her over the years. He wrote to Bran telling him not to elaborate his final act of stupidity, telling him that a lord should have better judgement then that. And he wrote to Meera, telling her that with the delivery of the cloak she was officially his wife and that she and her child should she have one was to inherit his lands.  
He had just put down the quill, when Olyvar entered his tent.  
"Your horse is ready, mylord." Jon nodded and pointed to the letters. "Make sure they arrive."  
And with that he stepped out into the camp. He was greeted by all his riders standing for attention lined up at the path that lead to his horse. Daryn Hornwood who stood at the end of the line raised his sword. "Present your spears for Lord Blackwolf!" As one man riders on left and right raised their spears creating a tunnel for Jon to pass through. As he made his way to his horse,Jon made a point of thanking every single one of them with a nod. When he finally reached the end of the line he saw that behind his horse sat Domeric, the Smalljon and Harrion atop their horses. Olyvar, who had walked behind Jon now also brought his horse forward.  
"We are your personal guard, Jon. You think that we will abandon you in your hour of greatest need? Even if this trial will take palce in the ruins of Valyria we will deliver you safely."  
"Aye!" called the others.  
"Domeric," Jon's voice was close to breaking. "I promised your father that I would guard your lfie with my own."  
"And I promised yours the same thing when I was ten. My vow overrides yours. Daryn will take command of our men."  
Jon with the help of Olyvar pulled himself unto his horse.  
Without addressing his men he slowly rode towards the river.  
"Remember what you see today, soldiers!" Jon heard Daryn hear behind him. "A lord who risks his won life to defend his family. This is the man who wants you to fight for him. This is the man who asks you to for him. I ask you this: Will you die for this man?"  
A roar was all Daryn got in reply. As he made his way down to the river wight caught up with him. Jon looked down at his direwolf. "You also won't abandon me. So in the end you are just as follish as the others."  
As his horse's hoof splashed through the water Jon turned to his four companions. And he remembered Rodrick's words.  
_If your family is in danger, don't ride out with only Edd and Domeric at your side, but with the forces of the Karhold and the Dreadfort marching behind you.  
_It seemed that he again had not learned his lesson.  
"When young men see their sisters and their fathers in danger they go off and never return." Domeric said behind him.  
"You thought of the old man too?" Jon asked.  
"Yes, but I think he was wrong."  
"Why?" Jon asked.  
"Because we are returning. Right now. We are returning to King's Ladning to avenge the north. For Anna, for Edard, for Lyanna, Rodrick and Brandon. The wild wolf returns to slay the stag. The southerners better be prepared. When this fight is done all in the seven kingdoms will know the arms of House Blackwolf."  
Jon looked up at the standart Olyvar was holding. White for the plains of the north. A blue ring to show his loyalty. And a wolf. The wolf of Winterfell.

And thus ends The She-wolf reborn.  
Now is a good time to give me a review of teh story as a whole, so I can deliver an even better work with the sequel "The Wild Wolf returns"  
That one will be in a new thread BTW.


	45. Appendix

**THE KING ON THE IRON THRONE**

KING JOFFREY BARATHEON, the First of His Name, currently drinking a disgusting medicine against wound infection

his mother, QUEEN CERSEI, of House Lannister, currently in King's Landing

his siblings:

QUEEN MYRCELLA, a girl of eight,betrothed to Rickon Stark, currently in Winterfell

PRINCE TOMMEN, a boy of seven, heir to the throne

his small council:

GRAND MAESTER PYCELLE,

LORD PETYR BAELISH, called LITTLEFINGER, master of coin,

SER JAIME LANNISTER, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard,

VARYS, a eunuch, called the Spider, master of whisperers,

WILLAS TYRELL, Master of Laws

MACE TYRELL, Master of Ships

his court and retainers:

SER ILYN PAYNE, the King's Justice, a headsman,

JACELYN BYWATER, commander of the City Watch of King's Landing,

JALABHAR XHO, an exile prince from the Summer Isles,

MOON BOY, a jester and fool,

LANCEL and TYREK LANNISTER, squires to the former king, the queen's cousins,

SER ARON SANTAGAR, master-at-arms,

his Kingsguard:

SER JAIME LANNISTER, Lord Commander, leading troops near teh Ruby Ford

SER LORAS TYRELL,

SER BOROS BLOUNT,

SER GREGOR CLEGANE,

SER ARYS OAKHEART,

SER PRESTON GREENFIELD,

SER MANDON MOORE.

Houses sworn to King Joffrey:

**House Lannister**

_Hear Me Roar!_

TYWIN LANNISTER, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport,currenlty at Harrenhall

his wife, {LADY JOANNA}, a cousin, died in childbed,

their children:

SER JAIME, called the Kingslayer, Lord Comamnder of the kingsguard, a twin to Cersei, currently near the Ruby Ford

QUEEN CERSEI, wife of King Robert I Baratheon, a twin to Jaime,currenlty in King's Landing

TYRION, called the Imp, a dwarf, currenlty on his way to the Eyrie

his siblings:

SER KEVAN, his eldest brother, currently on his way to King's Landing

his wife, DORNA of House Swyft,

their eldest son, LANCEL, squire to the former king,currenlty on the hunt

their twin sons, WILLEM and MARTYN,

their infant daughter, JANEI,

GENNA, his sister, formerly wed to Ser Emmon Frey of the Night's Watch, returned to to Casterly Rock afterwards

their son, SER CLEOS FREY,

their son, TION FREY, a squire,

{SER TYGETT}, his second brother, died of a pox,

his widow, DARLESSA, of House Marbrand,

their son, TYREK, squire to the former king,

{GERION}, his youngest brother, lost at sea,

his bastard daughter, JOY, a girl of ten,

their cousin, SER STAFFORD LANNISTER, a man of the Night's Watch, brother to the late Lady Joanna, Commander of Greenguard, currenlty on his way to Eastwatch-by-the-sea

his daughters, CERENNA and MYRIELLE,

his son, SER DAVEN LANNISTER, Lord Commander of teh Night's watch, currenlty at Castle Black

his counselor, MAESTER CREYLEN,

**House Tyrell**

_Growing Strong._

MACE TYRELL, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach, currenlty marching on Storm's End

his wife, LADY ALERIE, of House Hightower of Oldtown,

their children:

WILLAS, their eldest son, heir to Highgarden, Master of Laws, betrothed to Anna Stark, currenlty in king's ladning

SER GARLAN, called the Gallant, their second son,

SER LORAS, the Knight of Flowers, their youngest son, a member of the Kingsguard

his widowed mother, LADY OLENNA, of House Redwyne, called the Queen of Thorns,

his sisters:

MINA, wed to Lord Paxter Redwyne,

JANNA, wed to Ser Jon Fossoway,

his uncles:

GARTH, called the Gross, Lord Seneschal of Highgarden,

his bastard sons, GARSE and GARRETT FLOWERS,

SER MORYN, Lord Commander of the City Watch of Oldtown,

MAESTER GORMON, a scholar of the Citadel,

his knights and lord bannermen:

RANDYLL TARLY, Lord of Horn Hill,

SAMWELL of the Night's Watch, his elder son,

DICKON, his younger son, heir to Horn Hill,

**THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH**

MYRCELLA BARATHEON, First of her name, currenlty a hostage in Winterfell

Her betrothed RICKON STARK, currenlty lost in the Mountains of the moon.

Houses sworn to Queen Myrcella

HOUSE STARK

BRANDON STARK, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, currenlty in Riverrun, betrothed to one of Walder Frey's daughters

Winter, his direwolf

his Mother, LADY CATELYN, of House Tully,currenlty ruling in her son's stead from Winterfell

his siblings:

ANNA, fourteen years of age, betrothed to Willas Tyrell, currenlty in King's Landing

SANSA, the middle daughter, eleven, betrothed to Eddard Karstark, lost beyond the wall

Lady, her Direwolf

ARYA, the youngest daughter, a girl of nine, currenlty in a tavern in Braavos

Nymeria, her direwolf

RICKON, a boy of three,currenlty lost in the Mountains of the Moon, betrothed to QUEEN MYRCELLA BARATHEON, heir to Winterfell

Shaggydog, his direwolf

his bastard brother, JON BLACKWOLF, a boy of fourteen, Lord of Moat cailin

Wight, his direwolf

LADY MEERA of House Reed, his wife

his uncle:

BENJEN, commander of the Nightfort,

his household:

MAESTER LUWIN, counselor, healer, and tutor,

{VAYON POOLE}, steward of Winterfell, died in King's Landing

JEYNE, his daughter, Sansa's closest friend,currently at Winterfell

JORY CASSEL, captain of the guard, currenlty on his way to the Eyrie

SER RODRIK CASSEL, master-at-arms, Jory's uncle, castelan of Winterfell

BETH, his young daughter,

his principal lords bannermen:

HOWLAND REED

MEERA, his daughter a girl of fourteen, currenlty in Riverrun

JOJEN, his son, a boy of twelve, heir to Greywater Watch, fate unknown

RICKARD KARSTARK, Lord of Karhold,

HARRION, his son and heir, a boy of sixteen, currently on his way to King's Landing

TORRHEN, his son a boy of fourteen, currenlty in Riverrun

EDDARD, his son, a boy of twelve, betrothed to Sansa Stark, fate unknown

ROOSE BOLTON, Lord of the Dreadfort,

DOMERIC, his son and heir, a boy of fourteen, best friend of Jon Snow, currenlty on his way to King's Landing

RAMSAY SNOW, his bastard son, a man of the Night's Watch

**House Tully**

_Family, Duty, Honor._

HOSTER TULLY, Lord of Riverrun,currenlty laying sick in Riverrun

his wife, {LADY MINISA, of House Whent}, died in childbed,

their children:

CATELYN, the eldest daughter, wed to Lord Eddard Stark,

LYSA, the younger daughter, wed to Lord Jon Arryn,

SER EDMURE, heir to Riverrun,

his brother SER BRYNDEN, called the Blackfish, currenlty riding to bring message to Roose Bolton

**THE KING OF THE NARROW SEA**

STANNIS BARATHEON, King of the Seven Kingdoms, Lord of Dragonstone, currently at Dragonstone

his wife, QUEEN SELYSE of House Florent,

their daughter, PRINCESS SHIREEN, a girl of nine, her father's heir

****

Houses with unknown loyalty:  
**  
House Baratheon of Storm's End  
**  
_Ours is the fury_

RENLY BARATHEON, Lord of Storm's End

**House Greyjoy**

_We Do Not Sow._  
BALON GREYJOY, Lord of the Iron Islands, King of Salt and Rock, Son of the Sea Wind, Lord Reaper of Pyke,

his wife, LADY ALANNYS, of House Harlaw,

their children:

{RODRIK}, their eldest son, slain at Seagard, during Greyjoy's Rebellion,

{MARON}, their second son, slain on the walls of Pyke during Greyjoy's Rebellion,

ASHA, their daughter, a pregnant woman of twenty-two, of captain of the _Black Wind_,

THEON, their sole surviving son, a man of the Night's watch, currenlty at Castle Black

**House Arryn**

_As High As Honor._  
{JON ARRYN}, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East, Hand of the King, recently deceased,

his third wife, LADY LYSA, of House Tully,

their son:

ROBERT ARRYN, a sickly boy of six years, now Lord of Eyrie and Defender of the Vale,

**THE MEN OF THE NIGHT'S WATCH**

They are traditionally called Crows, but now teh term "Black Lions" is also used more and more.

**At Castle Black**

DAVEN LANNISTER, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, commands 1200 men of the black directly, called the YOUNG LION,

his steward and squire, THEON GREJOY, called LUSTY KRAKEN,

MAESTER AEMON (TARGARYEN), counselor and healer,

SAMWELL TARLY, called the Black Winged pig, King Piggy and the Horned Crow, and CLYDAS, his stewards,

THOREN SMALLWOOD, First Ranger, lost beyond the Wall,

OTHELL YARWYCK, First Builder,

RAMSAY SNOW, a Ranger

HALDER, ALBETT, builders,

EDDISON TOLLETT, called DOLOROUS EDD, a dour squire,

SEPTON CELLADAR, a drunken devout,

MORS and HOTHER UMBER, joint masters-at-arms,

**At Eastwatch-by-the-Sea**

COTTER PYKE, Commander of 400 men of the black, Eastwatch,

brothers of Eastwatch:

DAREON, steward and singer

**At the Shadow Tower**

SER DENYS MALLISTER, Commander, Shadow Tower,

DALBRIDGE, an elderly squire and senior ranger,

EBBEN, STONESNAKE, rangers.

**At Greenguard**

STAFFORD LANNISTER, Commander of 100 men of the black

**At Torches**

MALLADOR LOCKE, Commander of 125 men of the black

**At Long Barrow**

GAWEN WESTERLING, Commander of 100 men of the black

**At Rime Gate  
**

SER ALLISER THORNE, Commander of 300 men of the black, acting First Ranger

**At Sable hall**

SANDOR CLEGANE, Commander of 100 men of the black

YOREN, the senior of the "wandering crows,"

PRAED, CUTJACK, WOTH, REYSEN, QYLE, KOSS, GERREN, DOBBER, KURZ, LOMMY GREENHANDS, GENDRY, TARBER, HOT PIE, men of the black

**At Woodswatch-by-the-pool**

JAREMY RYKKER, Commander of 125 men of the black

**At Oakenshield**

DONAL NOYE, former Smith, Commander of 100 men of the black

**At Queensgate**

BOWEN MARSH, first Stewart, Commander of 100 men of the black

**At Deeplake**

HARYS SWIFT, Commander of 100 men of the black

**At Nightfort**

BENJEN STARK, Commander of 125 men of the black

**At Icemark**

GARTH GREENFIELD, Commander of 100 men of the black

**At Hoarfrost Hill**

QHORIN HALFHAND, Commander of 300 men of the black****

At Stonedoor

HARWYN PLUMM, Commander of 100 men of the black  
**  
At Greyguard  
**  
currenlty 125 men of the black without a commander

**At Sentinel Stand**

JARMEN BUCKWELL, Commander of 100 men of the black


	46. And the saga continues

well it's over.

Except not.

Here is the link to part II:

The Wild Wolf returns!

s/9532284/1/The-Wild-Wolf-Returns


End file.
